Just Wait and See
by profun2424
Summary: It's Albus's sixth year and there's lots to be thinking about. School, friends, but most importantly, the Slytherin player who he's had a crush on for two years. What happens when some of his male peers want to capitalize on Albus's innocence? Warnings: SM/AP Slash
1. King's Cross Goodbye

Just Wait and See

Chapter 1: King's Cross Goodbye

It was a crisp day – one that signified the cooling of summer and the fresh commencement of another school year. While King's Cross was abnormally busy rail station on the average Friday, this particular Friday roused a substantial amount of anxiety and terseness out of its everyday Londoners. While no adult on the way to work would outwardly say it, as to not attract unnecessary question of their sanity, the addition of hundreds of unusually packed trolleys nestled with owls, cats, cauldrons, and colorful baggage pushed by eager teenagers and nervous children who looked no more than 11 was more than a little unsettling, not to mention a hindrance as travel space became even more scarce; however, as the clock approached 11:00, much to the surprise of the slightly disgruntled commuters, this traffic jam of bags, oddly dressed 'grown-ups', and mewling cats, hooting owls, and croaking toads began to thin.

Unbeknownst the Londoners, these flamboyantly appareled people were actually witches and wizards, all swelling with joy knowing they were sending their children or grandchildren to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Among the more unusually dressed wizards was a couple wearing kind faces of pride with mildly teary-eyes. Molly and Arthur Weasley couldn't be happier. They had survived two wizarding wars and suffered the loss of a son and more friends than one could count; but here they were, sending off nine of their grandchildren to the school they had attended over 50 years ago. It had taken a long time to nurse their emotional scars, but after years of joyous weddings, births, and family closeness, the Weasley family was content.

This year was the first year when no Weasley child was new to the Hogwarts Express. The twins, Molly and Lucy Weasley had nervously bid their father and mother, Percy and Audrey, farewell with a mixture of trepidation and glee.

"About time," said Ron, with an air of relief. "I'm sick of seeing so many teary goodbyes. Percy was behaving a right git last year with his talk of 'now don't do this, Molly, or you'll be docked so many points it'll make your head spin.' Merlin, you'd think he's lighten up after a few decades. The twins must've been wound so tight they could hardly —"

"Ronald!" interjected Hermione. "Just give it a rest. We get it, Percy likes order."

Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione stood about 8 metres from the shining scarlet train, comfortably standing in an archway as to distance themselves from any parents that might be overly eager to ask for an autograph or disturb their annual goodbyes. Still snickering at Ron's blatant annoyance with his humorously stringent brother, Harry looked towards his children, interested in watching them interact with their peers when they thought no parents were taking note.

James was chatting idly with Louis Weasley furthest away. James and Harry looked uncannily alike. Both roughly 5'11, athletically built with jet black hair, similar face structure and poor posture. Dissimilarly, James had no glasses, Ginny's eyes, had the air of someone who had been well taken care of (like his paternal grandfather) and showed no signs of teenage hardship as extreme as war, loss, or torment. Harry smirked at his James's confidence, knowing that his 17 year old son an extraordinarily talented chaser, who had surprisingly great Arithmancy grades and quite a good way with the witches. He wished that he could have been so effortlessly suave and collected when approaching his female peers while still a Hogwarts student, having had no grace with Cho and was successful with Ginny only because of the longevity of their friendship prior to dating.

Currently, James and his Ravenclaw cousin were discussing their final year. In 10 short months they would be relinquished to the real world and they had yet to even think about possible futures. Both popular, tall, cocky, intelligent 17 year old Quidditch captains had only one thing certain: they would make sure that they would be having fun – be it with girls, alcohol, or in the air.

Turning his attention to his youngest child, Harry was surprised to see Lily Luna dragging Ron and Hernione's Hugo over to a pack of rising 4th year girls. Lily was a firecracker. Receiving both her parents' tempers made for hilarious family get-togethers. White fiery red hair like Ginny and trademark Weasley freckles, Lily was the most 'Weasley-esque' member of the Potter family; while her anger could flair to unsurpassable heights, she was also the most voraciously sociable and outwardly generous of the 12 first cousins. Hugo, he had gathered from his best friends, had a crush on one of Lily's crew, so his lack of protest didn't seem all that shocking.

As Harry searched for his third child he saw James's close friends, Padric and Miles, approach the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw duo. _Quite a pack_, Harry thought to himself.

Scanning over the thinning crowd as tearful goodbyes and words of comfort were placed upon new first years, Harry saw Draco Malfoy and his wife, Astoria, give uncharacteristically sincere hugs to their son, Scorpius. Draco and Harry, along with Ron worked in the Auror office. With the Death Eater Trials of 1998, as they now called them, Draco and his mother were cleared of all charges with Harry's testimonies. Lucius Malfoy was sentenced 5 years to Azkaban for active participation in both wars, but was given a shorter term than most for his lessened role in the months before the final battle.

While Ron and Draco's relationship was still mildly icy and showed little promise for a truly amicable future, Harry and his Slytherin ex-rival developed a strong sense of respect and formal acquaintanceship. Though they did not actively see one another out of office, they spent the occasional lunch together in Diagon Alley during break and often shared jokes at the coffee station in the morning. Draco proved to be a highly desirable Auror as his childhood was spent in a dark household which often provides natural insight into the workings of shady wizards.

As Scorpius, who Harry noted grew about five inches over the summer, bid his farewells and approached his crew of respectable-looking Slytherins, the once Boy-Hero spotted Hermione and Ron's older child, Rose talking animatedly with his son. Rose had inherited her mother's unquenchable thirst for information and relaying that information to any and everyone who would listen and as such, was doing much of the talking. While one might mistaken Rose's apt for learning as being a 'know-it-all', Albus loved her studious personality and saw that her intellect spanned far beyond that of books and facts – she was unbelievably observant socially, which proved useful for both of them in the horrible game called 'the teenage years.'

Harry beamed at the sight of his son. The only of his children to inherit Harry's mother's eyes, Albus was the also only one to have been given her supposed universal appeal and genuine disposition. He had bright viridian eyes, dark mahogany hair and sun-kissed skin with a few freckles decorating his cheeks. The 16 year old boy was short. About half a foot shorter than his older brother, Albus's vertical limitations were his biggest insecurity. That used to be his second biggest source of anxiety, but after coming out in 4th year to his father, being called 'shorty' or 'little Potter' became his greatest sources of embarrassment. Charlie Weasley had been out for years, but coming out at 35 as a post-war hero and working as an aggressive dragon trainer and breeder received far less backlash than that of a young teen.

The look on his son's terrified face as he stuttered to get out his confession tore at Harry's heart. Never had he seen one of his children so nervous in his life.

_flashback_

"Dad?" ask Albus shakily, "can I, uh… talk to you about something?" He looked petrified. Eyes darting around the room seeking for privacy and a lip so chewed Harry thought it might fall off.

"Of course, Al!" exclaimed Harry. He scooped up his petit son with ease and flung him over his shoulder, earning a sharp squeak of shock and a 'put me down, Dad, you're crazy!' He had always thought Al would make an unbelievable seeker, with his smaller, agile frame and piercing determination when he applied his attention to a task. But alas, the youngest male Potter was never drawn to the sport like his older brother and found his focus occupied by Charms, Transfigurations and socializing with his cousin, Rose and some close friends.

"What's been up in your head, son? You seem a bit preoccupied," asked Harry, a look of concern growing when his son only looked more anxious. "Are you not enjoying the party? Your mother and aunts Hermione and Angelina put a lot of effort into it and would hate for you to not be joining in the festivities. Plus if you give him a half hour, Uncle Ron'll be plastered off Firewhiskey!"

"No, no no, Dad the party's great!" exclaimed Albus with relative force. "I just…"

"Alright son, let's go upstairs." He led Albus up the stairs of the newly renovated Burrow – that currently tripled in size, due to all of the grandchildren being teenagers – and into Albus and James's bedroom. He wanted his son to be in a space he felt comfortable talking in. "Okay, shoot"

"Well.." Albus began, "you know how you told us to come to you with problems and stuff?"

"I think I remember saying something like that on a weekly basis," said Harry with a knowing look and a bit of a playful smirk. His son didn't look any the more reassured. Harry got down on one knee so that he had to look up slightly at Albus sitting on his bed.

"Well… well… well you see," he stammered. It looked as if he was about to cry. Harry blanched, but recomposed quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, son! No need to get nervous, you can tell me anything! You know that!"

"I know, Dad. I just… it's just….I'm sorry! You must think I'm so dumb! It's really nothing! I should just get back to the par—"

"Nonsense, there's something on your mind and I think you need to get it off your chest. Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything, right?" interrupted Harry. He had never seen his usually spunky and joyful albeit somewhat shy son so dejected seeming.

"Dad! Of course not! I'm fine," he tried to plead. Suddenly, Harry's son's face was glistening. Tears were pouring down his face as he leapt at his father's chest, throwing his arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder.

"I..I..." he sniffed. "Ithinkimgay"

"I'm sorry, son, I didn't quite hear that," said Harry, as he rubbed his weathered hand in a circular motion on his son's slender back.

"I said, I..I think, well more like know, I'm gay, Dad" he practically whispered.

Harry had of course suspected that his son was not particularly into girls for the past year or so. James had been quite rambunctious when he first passed through puberty – going on and on about which members of the Holyhead Harpies were hot, much to Ginny's dismay – as some were past teammates. Even Harry himself had started noticing the opposite sex around 13 and Albus just oozed sexual uncertainty. He never participated in discussions of witches with James, Louis, Teddy, or Fred, and he recoiled slightly when Ron would pat him on the back upon his return on the Hogwarts Express for summer holiday and bluntly announce "got yourself a lady-friend yet, Al?"

He had not suspected his son to reveal something so personal so quickly, and certainly not during the annual Potter/Weasley New Year's Eve party.

Suddenly he was aware of the wet pressure on his right shoulder to be lessening.

"I'm..a..I'm… sorry, Dad," said Albus through broken sniffles. "I didn't mean to disappoint you so much."

"What? No, no, no, son!" he all but shouted after seeing his defeated-looking son's scrunch up into to more pain-filled tears. He had not realized he had not answered his son's confession for several minutes. "You could never disappoint me! I am so very grateful that you felt you could trust me enough to tell me this! You have no idea how proud I am of you!"

Albus looked stunned.

"R-re-really?" was Albus's shocked, timid response. "You-you're not mad?"

"Of course not, son! Jeeze, Uncle Charlie's gay in't'he? And how could you think I would be mad at something that is a part of you?" Harry inwardly felt triumphant at his son's look of overwhelming relief and happiness at the thought he had not let down his father.

"Thanks, Dad! I was so nervous you'd be angry. Wait, Uncle Charlie's gay! I completely forgot!" said Albus, with even more confidence. His voice then got quite small one more. "Do you… do you think you could maybe not tell anyone about this, yet, Dad? I just.. I donno…I just don't think I'm ready for everyone to know yet. 'specially not James."

A warm chuckle greeted his unsure tone. "Of course, Al. You've got nothing to worry about. But promise me you'll open up to the family soon. You know how much everyone cares for you and wants to see you happy and open. And I'm sure James won't give you any flack….okay maybe a little but I'll set him right if he upsets you too much."

"Thanks, Dad," said Albus, still a bit watery. And with that he gave his father another tight embrace, trying to put as much gratitude into it as possible, as to convey the praise and thanks he was unable to say.

_present_

He had never been prouder of one of his children than they day his son trusted him with his greatest secret. Harry was a firm believer in openness and trust with his family. Whatever the issue, be it a tease at school (although no one would dare tease a Potter child) or anxiety over the next Quidditch match, Harry asked his children to come with him with personal concerns. The more honest they were, the tighter they would be by addressing fears before they consumed them – or as Harry thought. This led to outlandishly open table discussions, usually resulting in Lily throwing a fork at her perverted older brother James's escapades.

Soon after that New Year's Eve revelation from Albus, he opened up to the whole Weasley clan and to his peers at school. While Albus would never deny his sexuality if someone asked or accused him, he was still, a year and a half later, rather shy and wasn't extremely open to the Hogwarts student body as a whole.

Simultaneously, both Albus and Rose's conversation along with that of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's were interrupted by the 5-minute-till-departure whistle. Harry's focus was immediately pulled back to his wife and friends.

"Alrighty then, let's wrap this up," said Ron with half-seriousness. Hermione's rolled her eyes. "I saw that, babe."

"I meant you to…" she jabbed.

Rose and Hugo rushed to say their goodbyes to their parents just as Lily, James, and Albus did theirs. Louis practically glided over to his mother and father with refined and graceful masculinity. Oddly enough, the veela genes of Fleur still overpowered the Weasley genes and all of Bill and Fleurs children had perfectly silvery-blonde hair like their mother. Between the three of them, Harry guessed, there might have been only five freckles and not a red hair in sight.

After being kissed on each of their foreheads by their father, the Potter children rushed back to their trunks and quickly boarded the train. As James walked back to his friends, Harry caught many admiring looks from several of the older looking students. A bit of his Gryffindor lion purred knowing that one of his children was so revered by his peers.

"Well good to know our son will be having the whole female population hanging off his shoulder again," Ginny said will snickering. "I wonder where he got all of his good looks…"

"Certainly not from you, Gin," Harry playfully poked. At her joking scowl he rephrased. "Of course he got if from you, my darling.." knowing his wife hated it when he called her such a term of endearment.

"Well, Harry, maybe you should be worrying more about your other son," said Hermione. She smirked. "He's got some admirers too, now that he's grown out of his awkward phase."

With that, Harry spotted his younger son. As Albus returned to Rose and a few friends, Harry looked at some of the other students. He paled. A few of the older boys were glancing at his son in a less than platonic way. Over the summer, Albus had definitely lost most of his awkward baby fat. He had discovered a love of running and went for long ventures by the small river that cut through Godric's Hollow. As a result, he looked rather toned and slight. It looked as though many of the boys wanted to capitalize on Albus's petit frame.

If Harry could find one flaw with Albus it would be that he was grossly naïve and innocent when it came to things like romance. And he had no idea that several of the other guys were looking at him like a piece of juicy stake just waiting to be served. This would not do.

"They're looking at Al like he's some sort of Honeydukes chocolate!" exclaimed Harry with surprising force.

"And a mighty tasty piece he would be," joked Ron. Harry looked outraged. "Oh come off it, Harry! He'll be fine. He's 16 and should get to experience that age properly! If you're so concerned, just right him a letter – or better yet, James a letter and tell him to keep an eye or something."

With the platform void of students and hundreds of hands waiving out the windows of the ruby-red train, Harry plastered a 'happy' face for his children as they motioned their final goodbyes for the next few months.

As the train rounded the corner and out of sight, Harry took his wife's arm and walked out with the remaining Weasleys, a small look of worry on his visage.


	2. Express Encounters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content;

**Parings:** Scorpius/Albus, maybe others. Not sure yet.

Chapter 2: Express Encounters

Nothing thrilled Albus like the train ride from King's Cross to Hogsmeade Station. There was nothing greater than seeing friends after a long and exhausting summer, knowing that there would be no more adults breathing down his back, and above all else, the ability to use magic again! He checked for the eighth time that morning that his 9 ½ inch, pear with a unicorn hair wand was still in his breast pocket. Relieved to find everything all clear he grabbed Rose's hand and leapt towards the corridor entrance.

Albus and Rose said goodbye to Lily, Hugo, James, and Louis and cheerfully met up with their closest friends, Marco Bode and Nikolas Schmidt, as soon as they entered the main corridor. Luckily the novelty of being the great Harry Potter's son had diminished slightly by sixth year, as all three children were in school and that they had certainly proved that they were just as gifted wizards and witches without needing the aid of their last name.

Marco and Nik were both sixth year Gryffindors and had been excellent comrades for his Hogwarts adventures. Marco's grandfather used to work in the Department of Mysteries as an unspeakable but had been the victim of Death Eater bewitchment during the second war. Marco was good natured, though a bit quick to judge others he did not know very well. While he got along great with most of the Gryffindors, he was far icier with those in other houses, primarily because he was taught from a young age to be guarded. Since hearing stories about his grandfather's nasty murder in St. Mungo's a few years ago, he became quite paranoid during Herbology and tried not to attract attention from Professor Longbottom. He even had to be excused from the class when they started going over Devil's Snare. Albus found this to be completely ridiculous, as Neville Longbottom was the nicest teacher at Hogwarts and they wouldn't actually be _working_ with the beastly plant, but he kept that thought to himself.

Nik's parents moved to England from southern Germany when he was three. Albus noted the first night after the sorting that Nik reminded him a lot of Uncle George: a prankster and always looking for a good laugh. His wit was extremely sharp and completely counteracted his very serious appearance. He was tall, thin, and blonde. While he had no hint of an accent, he spoke German at home with his parents and older sister who recently graduated a few years back and was currently working in the 'Magical Trading Standards Body' office for the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

Albus, though excited to see his close friends again, soured immediately when got a good look at them. Tall. That's all he noticed as Nik and Marco came barreling down the hall, flinging others out their ways. They were tall. Marco looked to be about James's height though much stockier. He played beater for the Gryffindor team and was damn good at it. Nik, on the other hand, looked to be two or three inches taller than that! _What the hell_, Albus thought. _How_ _are they that tall? It completely isn't fair!_

"Hey shorty!" said Nik upon standing fully in front of his Potter friend.

"Oh be quiet, at least I didn't take some growth potion over the summer to feel better about myself."

"Sorry to burn your phoenix flame, little dude, but I did this all on my own!"

After the brief hellos, Rose shepherded the four of them into an empty compartment half way down the corridor. Most of the sixth and seventh years tended to be in the final cart so there was little chance a compartment would be taken by people they didn't know. Once settled in with their suitcases tucked overhead, Marco and Rose began talking about their summers at an alarming rate. Although Marco seemed quite average when it came to academics given his build, position on the Quidditch team and outwardly introverted persona, when given the right context he became as chatty as Rose. He was particularly good at Ancient Runes, one of Rose's favorite subjects, and as such, that's where the summer subject led to soon after.

"… because I was really unimpressed with Windlemore's theory about archaic translation techniques being more pure and trustworthy than more contemporary ones. I mean to completely disregard the advances that have happened in the last half-century is preposterous…" said Rose, enthusiam rising. At this Albus turned to Nik to tune out a conversation he would have no chance at understanding.

"So Nik, how was your summer? Did you make it back to Munich again?" asked Albus.

"Sure did! It was awesome, although Bavarian dialect is pretty hard to understand. Mum only taught me High German, which is much more straight-forward. But the girls there are awesome!" replied Nik. Albus looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Most of the people there are shorter than other parts of the country, but they're all much better looking. You should head over there to find someone your height! Though that still might be hard…"

"Gah!" Albus fumed. _If I hear another height joke, so help me!_

"Boys, calm down. Nik, stop being mean. Al, just hush. You're not getting any taller so just chill out," demanded Rose suddenly. She had broken away from her rabid discussion with Marco to sedate the obvious potential of this small argument between her friends.

"But!" protested Albus. He was quickly cut off by a clipped expression on Rose's face and knew his retort for Nik would never get a chance to surface. The compartment of sixth years decided to switch topics to O.W.L.s. But Albus could still see Nik's eyes twinkling with mirth.

Sitting last year's O.W.L. exams was, as always, highly taxing on the fifth years. Albus sat the standard Astronomy, Charms, Transfigurations, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Potions, and Herbology, but also took his two supplementary exams as well: Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. He found that the rigidity of Arithmancy was greatly satisfying because many of the practical classes, while contained theoretical components, had a lot of lee-way. His favorite classes were Charms and Transfigurations, though. The practicality and usefulness of household charms and basic transfigurations made up the majority of standard spell-work and Albus found that a mastery of these enchantments was the key to a successful wizard. Not only where these subjects the building blocks of basic magic, but they also had great depth and potential, complexity, and variety. As such, he excelled greatly and scored "Outstandings" on both! Rose received top grades in all 10 of her courses – _no surprise there_, thought Albus.

While discussing their grades and comparing hopeful schedules for their N.E.W.T. courses the trolley woman knocked on the door. Marco, who complained loudly that he missed breakfast due to rising late with his family, ordered an obscene amount of tarts and sweets. After the four Gryffindors received their assortment of Droobles Gum, Bertie Botts' Beans and Chocolate Frogs, the trolley cart departed.

As she moved out of sight, three new figures stood in the doorway, none holding delectable candies. On the right was a Slytherin by the name of Persephone Nott. She wasn't exactly mean or pompous, but she exuded an heir of iciness that did not generate pleasant interactions. Behind her stood Bastian Pinto. Bastian Pinto was arguably the wiliest student currently in attendance at Hogwarts. He could pin any misdeed on another student. Although he didn't actually break many rules, he could manipulate practically anyone to believe or do what he said. Albus thought it had something to do with his Mediterranean look and unusually high charisma and charm. He was tall, fit, chaser for the Slytherin team, had short black hair he usually had gelled in some stylish fashion. Few were immune to his lure.

The tallest of the three was Scorpius Malfoy. The young Potter took a sharp inhale of breath and looked up from his window seat, his toffee-flavored jelly bean catching in his throat making him cough a little. One of the few people Harry had told his children about prior to their matriculation at Hogwarts was Draco Malfoy. Part of the ancient Malfoy family, Draco was raised on pureblood status mentality and was an avid Harry-hater during his father's time at Hogwarts. Currently however, his dad had said that the Malfoys have reformed their archaic views and should not receive any sort of hostility. Apparently, Draco now worked in Dad's office and was even more helpful than Uncle Ron at catching dark wizards.

Since first year, Scorpius had been nothing but casual and pleasant with Albus and the other Gryffindors. The houses usually left one another alone but every so often there would be a rift or two between James and the Malfoy heir; however, most were founded on Quidditch rivalry, rather than schoolboy quarrels.

Scorpius was quite popular within the Slytherin house, but also with many of the Ravenclaws as well. His appearance and maturity were quite advanced for his age and he found himself usually within the presence of older students. Albus suddenly became quite anxious. After discovering his sexuality in the middle of his third year, his first thought was to confirm it by looking at the boys he knew of. Certainly he could see the attractiveness of his friends Nik and Marco, and maybe a bit in his other housemates, but he felt nothing but platonic brotherly feelings towards them. During Potions that week he accidentally spilled his decently made Babbling Beverage. After cursing slightly, he bent down to begin cleaning the contents of his vile shattered on the floor. Suddenly the Malfoy heir was beside him and helping him with an extra rag from the storage closet. He felt light headed and could barely focus on the simple task of cleaning as he drank in Scorpius's appearance. Refine, elegant, yet masculine.

Since the potions accident over two and a half years ago, thoughts of the Slytherin had been plaguing Albus's mind. Although he masked his crush rather well, Rose, to Albus's horror, figured out his feelings within weeks of his coming out.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said Scorpius with slight amusement and aplomb at Albus's small choking coughs.

"Oh hi, Mafloy, how was your summer?" asked Rose. A smirk formed in her brow as she turned toward Albus.

"Not bad, not bad, Weasley. We took a trip to the French Riviera. Can you tell?" Scorpius's fog-grey eyes glistened with confidence as he looked around the compartment, resting his gaze on Albus.

Albus raised his eyes at Scorpius's obvious call to be looked over. Albus flushed. Though he had never met Mr. Malfoy, his dad once said that his old school rival had always been taller than Harry during their school days. Apparently this would continue for at least one more generation. Scorpius looked to be at least 6'2, maybe 6'3 – that was even taller than Nik! On top of his impressive height, he possessed obvious muscles that strained his black sweater quite deliciously. _Wait, deliciously? No. He just looked like an average guy who played keeper. No big deal_. Scorpius's sleeves were rolled up to reveal an even, light tan that spoke of hours lying on a French beach. It was nice to see that Scorpius was capable of getting a tan. _What? No it wasn't. There's not need to think about Scorpius getting a tan_.

Albus was unable to speak. This was ridiculous. He had no reason to be acting like a 12 year old girl. Just because he had a small crush did not mean it should inhibit his ability to communicate with the Slytherin. He had gone his whole fifth year knowing his feelings but being able to act normal around him. Why was it only now that he could barely look the other boy in the eye?

"Um..yeah, sure." Albus finally got out. Great now I sound like a moron.

"Yes, Malfoy, we can tell your family can afford to go to the south of France for the summer," said Marco sarcastically, but not with serious bite. The Slytherin chuckled.

"Yes well, I've got to make sure I look great for the beginning of the new term. You know how the first few weekends are," he added with a wink. "Alright, see you around." He mocked a salute and took down the hall with his friends, each wearing a relatively smug expression on their faces.

Albus felt as if he blacked out. He honestly could remember nothing of the last three minutes when Scorpius and his pack interrupted the Gryffindors's conversation. His concentration on his humiliating interaction with the Slytherin was interrupted.

"So Al.." began Marco grinning, "when you gonna get off cloud Scorpius and pay attention to your friends."

"What!? I have no idea what you're talking about!" cried Albus with indignation.

"Oh, come on, Al, even Nik can tell that you've been pining after Malfoy for the better part of a year. I have to tell you though; I would try not to get mixed up with him, Al. You know his reputation. He really is only interested in a quick fuck and then moves on to the next person; however, I have heard that he gets with guys as well as girls so you would have a chance" said Marco, warningly. Albus blushed furiously.

"Guys, stop! Yes I have, you know, a small, tiny, bowtruckle-sized mini-crush on him, but that does not mean it will amount to anything. Plus he would never be interested," he said, slightly crestfallen. "So can we please just drop the whole Scorpius thing?"

"Of course, Al" replied Rose, quietly noting that Albus still referred to Malfoy as 'Scorpius.'

The next fifteen minutes or so were rather uncomfortable for Albus, but a few quick stories about German babes from Nik was all it took to get the flow of casual conversation to return. At the quarter mark, the members of compartment 8 decided to take a nap until it was time to change before arrival. The young Potter dreamt of a post-Quidditch match party that resulted in some playful snogging on one of the Gryffindor couches with an ashen-eyed Slytherin.

Five compartments down in number 13 sat three Slytherins and a Ravenclaw. Scoripus and Persephone occupied the window seats while Bastian and their Ravenclaw friend, Claire Falkner stretched out across the extra four seats.

"So what the hell took you so long in the hall?" Claire began. "I thought you guys were just going to hound down the trolley and take a quick glance at each compartment to find this year's conquests."

"Scor here got cocky in Potter and Weasley's compartment." responded Bastian. "You should have seen the way that Albus freaked out when Scor smirked at him. You'd've thought the boy was gonna collapse he was blushing so hard. You know, he's actually pretty cute – and that's coming from a straight guy. Thinkin' 'bout trying to hit that?"

Scorpius looked back towards his classmates. Actually, what Basti said about James Potter's little brother was sort of true. Although he was pretty short, there was something pretty cute about him. Now that he thought of it, baby Potter was arguably the shortest guy in their year. He could barely have been 5'6 and he was quite slender. It was almost comical but somewhat arousing. The Gryffindor's height wasn't the only thing that was appealing about him; he had to admit the boy had great skin: blemish free, lightly tanned with a face that was dusted with a few freckles. But the most extraordinary thing about the little bugger was his eyes; Scorpius had heard on more than one occasion that's Potter's eyes from like 'pools of liquid emerald.' It sounded corny but was unfortunately accurate. His eyes were ridiculously expressive and gave away practically every emotion he was feeling. _I wonder what they would look like clouded over with lust? Wait…What am I thinking?! Potter?! This is insane._ Suddenly an image of Albus Severus Potter sprawled out across his bed biting his lips and moaning softly popped into his head. _Merlin, this is crazy_, he thought to himself, willing these thoughts from his mind.

"Well I hadn't thought about it, but now that you mention it…" he responded, after a short time without responding.

"You know, I heard from Mary Turpin last May that Potter was definitely gay, so it's not like you'd have to go through all the effort of convincing him or anything…" encouraged Claire.

"Eh, if I get bored enough I'll have some fun with him." And with that, the occupants of compartment 13 discussed people of interest, O.W.L. exam results, and the upcoming school year, eager to begin a term that they would make sure would be nothing less than thrilling.


	3. Time To Feast

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content;

**Parings:** Scorpius/Albus, maybe others. Not sure yet.

**Note**: I apologize for the grammatical errors of the first two chapters. I rushed to put them out and did not read them properly to make edits. I will try and be more diligent with proofreading as to not confuse readers. Hopefully I can go back and repost the previous chapters with edits.

* * *

Chapter 3: Time to Feast

"Al. Wake up."

"whaa, mmhh noo' readddy" came the dopey response from the smallest member of compartment 8.

CLUNK!

"Ahh! Why'd you do that?!"

"Because," reprimanded Rose, wielding a heavy copy of _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Six_, "we have 20 minutes before we arrive in the station and we need to get changed…"

Grumbling an agreement the four Gryffindors closed the shades to the hallway and began wrestling their robes from their luggage. Albus noted that both Nik and Marco had new sets, which came to no surprise given their summer spurts. With another internal scowl he went back to changing.

After taking off his jeans, Albus stood slightly uncomfortably in a pair of bright blue boxer-briefs. His father had recommended the fit because it gave the containment of briefs, but a length so he wouldn't feel hyper-conscious. The color was just a preference. He refused to wear Gryffindor themed clothes outside of school, and since he had no connection with Quidditch or other nonsense wizarding sports, solid colors satisfied him greatly. As he removed his shirt, he heard a chuckle from behind him. Turning around, Albus peered up through his shirt hole halfway down his arms into the grinning face of Nik.

"Well look at you, little Al! You've got yourself some good definition! Have you been working out over the summer? I know you hate Quidditch so I wouldn't've expected you, ya know, being so fit!" said Nik, a joke swimming around in his eyes just waiting to be said. Instead, he grabbed one of Albus's thin arms and squeezed lightly. "Mr. Bicept!" He winked. The young Gryffindor blushed.

"I donno, I guess I've been running a bit down by the Exe. It cuts right through Godric's Hollow," said Albus, completely sliding the shirt free from his arms and feeling slightly more confident at the approval from his German friend.

"Whoa, Al! Do you shave your legs?!" exclaimed Marco, eyes brimming with amusement. "I mean, I guess I could picture you doing that and all, you know, the whole gay thing, but like, come on!"

Albus looked mortified. "No!" he shouted in quick succession. "No! Well you see… over the summer, yeah, Rose gave me a hair removal potion for my face because, you know, I was really annoyed at having to shave every so often. It's one of those potions that puts the hair follicles into like a coma so they don't work. Unfortunately, Fred found out that I asked for it and intercepted Rose and added mice tails which turns the face potion into the body potion! I swear! And you know, I kinda liked the results so I stuck with it!"

Albus hoped his tale would be enough. The truth is that over the summer he had in fact been fed up with having to shave the 17 hairs from his chin every other week. When he flipped through one of his Aunt Hermione's books titled _Potions for Grooming and Maintenance_ he found the one on hair removals. _Success_, Albus thought, as the facial hair potion's steps and ingredients appeared on page 182. However, on the adjacent page he caught sight of a second potion: _Body-Hair Removal: for lovely ladies who don't want to visit the monthly waxer_. Intrigued, Albus thought he might try that out just for kicks. The antidote was listed at the bottom of the page and both potions could be brewed in a matter of hours! Why not?!

The result was perfectly smooth legs and torso. Albus was first shocked at how even his arms, underarms, and you know, down there, were suddenly void of hair. After a day or two, however, he found the natural smoothness to be quite excellent. He decided to keep it. When his brother found out, he had an absolute field day with small jabs and insults, but finally let up after Albus threatened to reveal his dirty Playwizard magazines to Dad. Albus actually had gotten this hair removal idea from one of James's magazines. One of the issues featured couples poses, and Albus felt weirdly attracted to the gloriously smooth, bulging men.

"Marco lay off," interjected Nik. "Dude, in Germany all the guys there shave their legs. It was nuts. I talked to this one girl at a beer garden and she was saying how she expects guys to be completely hairless between their knees and neck. Not my thing, but I guess mainland Europe likes their men groomed."

"Yeah well, okay. Just don't expect me to be siphoning my pit hair off in the bathroom.." muttered Marco in response.

Once they had finished changing the four Gryffindors collected their belongings and waited by the train exit as the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station. The day remained crisp and cool, like it had been in King's Cross, but it was currently much darker out. It was still summer and the 5:30pm sky still held on to its dark orange rays as the sun began to set.

After plowing through the second and third years from the train cart that had been in front of them, Nik led his friends through the mass quickly as to get one of the front horseless wagons. They luckily secured the fourth carriage. While neither Albus nor any of the other Gryffindors could actually see the invisible Thestrals, Rose had explained their first year on the trip back to the station for their summer breaks to begin that such creatures existed.

* * *

The sorting was quick and unexciting. As there were no more Weasleys to be sorted, nor were there family friends as well, Albus and Rose could easily tune out the roll call of nervous children desperate to find relief from their anxiety of being sorted. Seven boys and five girls were placed in Gryffindor this year. Albus's mind drifted as thoughts of the Wizarding World as a whole came into focus.

If there were only about 10 -15 students per house per grade that meant that it was only about 40 – 60 students per grade, which then, in turn, led to only about 350 students in all of Hogwarts. Albus guessed that made sense but it was hard to believe that there were only 350 children between the ages of 11 and 17 in the entirety of the British wizard community. Let's just say there were only, at most, 60 people were grade, so 60 people per age and the average witch or wizard lived to 108, depending on political climate and health of the Muggle community (the healthier the Muggles, the healthier the wizards history had shown). So that only led to just under 7,000 wizards in all the UK! _That surely couldn't be correct,_ thought Albus. _Of course! There were dozens of students every year that studied abroad or were homeschooled. I'm sure there are at least 10,000 strong at least in the UK! I'm sure of it. But then, of course, that still isn't a lot. But then again, wizards aren't really that common_.

Albus was pulled from his internal calculations as the Great Hall erupted in a final wave of applause as Dilly York was placed into Hufflepuff. With the raise of her hands, Headmistress McGonagall silenced the hall and began her speech. At only 87 years old, the stringent former Transfigurations professor from Caithness was still running Hogwarts in a post-war Britain. Though she had aged a bit and her spirited energy diminished slightly, she was still a perfectly adept headmistress. Always one for rules, Headmistress McGonagall was as fair and objective as one could get. She had had many talks with Albus's father during his school days and did not cut him slack even though he was the "Chosen One."

Luckily, the former Gryffindor head of house kept her annual welcomes and set of new regulations swift and concise and signaled the beginning of term feast. Albus could hear James moan with delight at the sight of this year's feast. The house-elves had really outdone themselves this year: roast beef, chicken, lamb chops, Yorkshire puddings, steak, roast potatoes, sided by stews, soups, and bread rolls. The items themselves were far heavier than the average meal at the Potters residence and Albus could only gorge himself so far and with only a little of each portion.

It was only during dessert while Albus was attempting to stomach some treacle tart, strawberries and a nice creamy chocolate éclair did anything noteworthy happen. As Rose and Marco resumed their Ancient Runes discussion from the train and Nik started chatting up Stacey Thomas, a pretty Gryffindor sixth year who was actually really bright but tended to hang out with her other friends rather than Rose or Albus, he began a scan of the Great Hall.

The Gryffindor table, this year, had been placed on the right hand wall as one of the outer long tables. Albus sat with his back facing the wall as to get the best view of his peers. Observing the students of Hogwarts during meal time was one of Albus's favorite hobbies at the magical institution. While Rose was very analytical in her approach of student watching, Albus preferred to just soak in faces and emotions and simply guess what was happening at the other house's tables.

James and his two friends Padric and Miles were sitting about six or seven people off to his right, discussing this year's probable Quidditch lineup and how Morgan Zabini over at the Slytherin table seemed to be pressing her tits together to garner attention from any boy in the vicinity. _Yuck_, thought Albus. Their minds were always in the gnome garden. As he looked more intently at the trio he noticed that Padric and James were talking with a bit more enthusiasm with Miles. His brother's friend was tall, slightly taller than James, and had broad shoulders and sandy-blond hair. Miles Connelly was on the Gryffindor team and played also as chaser. While he was known for his fantastic scoring, his inconsistencies and slightly hot-head allowed for James to nab the captain's position after Fred graduated last year. Only after a few seconds of innocent scouting did Albus's gaze jump.

Miles was looking directly back into Albus's green eyes and he grinned. Normally, Albus would smile back and give a curt nod, but for some reason, Miles's fierce eye contact and his quick look up and down the younger Potter brother's made his cheeks flush. There was something particularly unsettling about Miles's gaze. It had a look of determination mixed with something Albus couldn't quite place, but it had him blushing to the roots of his head. With a last wink and a smug look of triumph, Miles turned back to his seventh year companions and jumped right into the topic of hot-Slytherins-with-big-racks fluidly and without flaw.

A bit jostled, Albus continued his scan of the Gryffindor table with no success. The newly sorted first years seemed fine and relatively promising, but nothing special. As his gaze shifted to the Hufflepuff table directly in front of him he noticed that his friends Nadia Krizanovich and Cordelia Goose were facing the same way he was so he could not grab their attention. They were an excellent pair and usually sat across the aisle during Transfigurations. Nadia was complete rubbish at the subject, but he an Cordelia were constantly competing for fastest metamorphic changes behind Rose.

With little gossip potential from the Hufflepuff table, Albus continued to the Ravenclaw table. Towards the middle of the table surrounded by close friends and a heap of both attractive and intellectually stimulating witches sat Louis. Louis Weasley, the only son of Bill and Fleur Weasley, sat proud and slightly haughty amongst his friends. The youngest child of Molly Weasley's oldest son held incredible esteem amongst the Hogwarts population. His excellent grades, complimented with his captainship on the house team as keeper, helped solidify his place as one of the most desirable students at the wizarding school. It also didn't help that he was practically a Greek statue. He was tall, toned, and had the brightest blue eyes of his whole house that could reduce most to bread pudding. While Louis did have his fair share of occasional bed partners, he was by no means loose and promiscuous. Giggling amusedly, Albus scanned the rest of the Ravenclaw students with no real people of note.

Finally, Albus's attention reached the Slytherin table. In high contrast from the stories his father had told him before he entered Hogwarts, the Gryffindors and Slytherins no longer saw each other as enemies and more as rivals. As such, the halls of Hogwarts were, for the most part, free from petty duels and stubborn squabbles between red and green provocations. Several of Albus's house peers were actually on great terms with Slytherins.

When the Gryffindor's eyes met smoky-grey, his stomach dropped. Scorpius smirked.

* * *

The first year sorting had become increasingly more boring and drab for Scorpius as his time at Hogwarts passed. While the sorting of his second and third years retained some semblance of novelty or excitement, by his sixth year they became downright annoying. The last thing he wanted to do upon his arrival at his second home was have to sit through half an hour of the ancient hat shouting out the futures of students he would have no use for.

"…and I must remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is still, in fact, off limits for all students," announced Headmistress McGonagall. "But enough of the formalities, my students, let's the feast begin!"

"Finally..." said Bastian, looking quite impatient.

As his friends began to eat, Scorpius looked around the hall. _Not bad_, mused the Slytherin keeper mused while checking out his potential conquests for the term. Upon taking a nicely portioned bite of some lamb, Persephone started on everyone's favorite topic: hook-up goals for the new year.

"So, Basti, who are you going to be going for this year?"

"You say it as if I'm going to settle for one person, Seph," he said with an air of sly confidence. He received a 'you know what I mean' look in return. "Alright, well ya know… that Weasley girl always hanging on baby Potter was lookin' pretty nice on the train. Think I could land that?"

Persephone's eyes shone with amusement. "Probably, but you should try and get Stacey Thomas or that seventh year, Johanna McDonald – they'd more likely get with a Slytherin than a Weasley. Plus, Weasley's practically top in every subject and doesn't seem to fall for the average guy. I heard from Mo that she hexed Flint at the Ravenclaw victory party last February for calling her a 'fine piece of ass' at the punch station."

"Whatever, I'm sure with enough Basti charm she'll swoon. Plus then it'd help me get an in for Scorpius to lay claim on baby Potter, eh Scor?"

The Malfoy heir's look of entertainment quickly shifted into a scowl. "Just because baby Potter's got no growth gene and has a pretty face, doesn't mean I'm gonna go through with anything." His eyes raked over the Gryffindor in question; he seemed to be surveying his brother, James, and his other seventh year friends. At the sudden flushed look on his face and a look down, Scorpius smirked. Shit_, he looks like someone just told him they wanted to spank him. What?! Where did that come from?_ The keeper groaned internally at the thought of Albus Potter bent over his lap and letting out soft cries of pain entered his mind. Could you imagine? Having the son of _the_ Harry Potter begin for it. Eh, what a thrill that might be.

As he finished his mini fantasy about the Chosen One's youngest son, he refocused his attention back towards the middle of the Gryffindor table. He was met with the slightly shocked look of two electric green orbs peering directly back at him. Without hesitation, Scorpius decided to play with his new target. He gave a quick smug glance and then winked at the smaller boy. Potter looked alarmed. The color rose on his cheeks so fast Scorpius thought he might faint. With a brief, suggestive, eyebrow raise, Scorpius turned his attention back to his friends, knowing that his playfulness would jolt the Gryffindor and make him squirm at least for the rest of the feast.

"Actually, I'm thinking that Potter might be fun," he said to his friends after rejoining the discussion. "Can you think how nice it'd be to fuck Potter? He's probably never even been kissed and it might be thrilling to break him in a bit."

"Oh this is going to be excellent," said Persephone, a look of excitement breaking her usually icy, feline-esque features.

Feeling more confident in his new, seemingly ingenious plot, Scorpius continued his reasons. "Of course I'm not going to restrict myself until I bed Potter, but I'll have to make some sort of effort in charming the Gryffindork — he's probably not gonna bend over if I ask politely. Oh Merlin, the look on James's face when he learns I've taken his brother's precious v-card would be priceless." Bastian chuckled. "Why didn't I think of this last year? Dude, my dad would have a field day knowing I took down a Potter."

"Okay, Scor, calm the dragon. You'll get your chance, so just relax," encouraged Bastian while rolling his eyes.

"I'd say you've got the best chance at the first Quidditch after party," said a voice belonging to neither Bastian nor Persephone. The trio looked to their left, slightly annoyed that someone would dare eavesdrop on their private conversation, to find their dorm mate and team seeker, Adrian Higgs. He was quite the little arse when he chose to be, but he played well and was a great source for gossip. He and Morgan Zabini had the vastest pool of information in the school. They permeated gossip like the Ministry was paying them. "If you wear him down a bit over the next couple months, by the time he gets a few drinks in him at a victory party he'll be practically begging for a snog."

"Not a bad idea, Higgs," praised Bastian. "We'll consider it. Now mind your own business before we hex your ass for being a git."

Scorpius wasn't listening. All he could think of was the first match of the season. Whichever team won always hosted a party in their common room. The two other houses that didn't compete always attended, leaving the losing team to nurse their bruised egos alone. Most parties usually had an absence of Hufflepuffs due to the current strength of the other houses. Scorpius's only concern now was that the serpent and lions would be facing off in the first match in October. If not, then things were about to get very interesting for Albus Potter.


	4. Prepping The Prey

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content;

**Parings:** Scorpius/Albus

Note: Again, an apology for the few grammar mistakes sprinkled throughout chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3: Prepping the Prey

The first few weeks of the term went off without difficulties. Albus had his meeting with Professor Longbottom – his head of house – and was immediately approved for his Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Charms, Arithmancy, Herbology, and Potions N.E.W.T. level courses.

"Now I know you managed an Exceeds Expectations on your Herbology O.W.L., Albus, but I want you to know that you just scraped that up. I hope to see you putting a bit more effort in this term, as the material will be significantly more demanding," said Neville Longbottom. Albus adored his father's old roommate. He and his wife Hannah would come over for major celebrations in Godric's Hollow and they were always wonderful to the Boy-Who-Lived's children.

"Of course, professor!" chirped Albus, giggling slightly at his Herbology professor's attempt at being uncharacteristically serious. "Mum and Dad give their love!" he said as his schedule appeared on his piece of parchment as Neville tapped his wand twice.

Albus found his sixth year courses to be the most intense yet. He easily adapted to the more complex transfigurations and spell work, such as morphing large inanimate objects like a desk into pigs; however, Herbology and Potions proved to be quite tricky. It's not that he was bad at them per say, but compared to the logical, mathematical structure of Arithmancy and the more practical, wand-based magic of Transfigurations, DADA, and Charms, the two fundamentally science courses required a different train of thought. They demanded rigid and undivided attention and could yield potentially the most disastrous results.

Rose was taking the same course load with the addition of Ancient Runes. Albus had Potions, Transfigurations, and DADA with Nik and Marco, so the four Gryffindors spent much of their time studying together in the Library or house common room. While his classes had proved to be a time-sapper, Albus still managed to go running early every day before his morning meal. He was a naturally early riser and liked being on a consistent schedule, even if he didn't necessarily have class right after breakfast. The crisp Scottish air seemed to cleanse his thoughts before the day began and it gave him an opportunity to be out of the way while his dorm mates were getting ready. After Marco's comments about his body hair preference, Albus wasn't jumping to change in front of his friends any time soon.

While the year was running as usual, there were a few students, Albus noted, who were behaving quite out of character – the most noticeable was James. He seemed to be on some sort of Quidditch and power high that seemed to have no end in sight. Tryouts had gone 'splendidly' if Marco's sarcastic tone was anything to go by. Albus and Rose didn't like watching tryouts because it usually involved James, Miles, and Marco yelling their heads off at potential new members. In their third year, the four veterans's (including Fred at the time) tension became so bad that Sophie Andolmina, Marco's co-beater, wound up having an emotional breakdown while 'so obviously and stupidly misjudging' one of the chaser hopefuls. Therefore, the cousins had Nik relay the drama after lunch.

This year's lineup apparently looked promising, but rumor had it that Louis and Scorpius were also finding success in their respective tryouts. _Poor Devon Wilson_, thought Albus. Devon was the Hufflepuff captain and a badger beater legend. His skill as beater was the only reason why Hufflepuff didn't lose by 500 points every year and he was responsible for more broken bones than probably anyone in the last two decades at Hogwarts. Devon was arguably the most individually talented Quidditch player at Hogwarts, but even though his command of his outstandingly sub-par team was excellent, there was only so much influence a beater could have over the score count of a game. They lost practically every match.

It was the last week of September and his older brother sat sternly, boring over a letter he'd just received moments ago by owl post one morning; Albus resumed his morning discussion of the culture section of _The Daily Prophet_ with Rose. The only truly accurate part of the newspaper was the culture section. It gave reviews of recently opened wizard-owned restaurants across the country and had editorials about the hottest new music groups, literature fads, and fashion, food, and design trends. Nik and Marco teased the cousins daily on their animated reactions to the new stores cropping up in Diagon Alley or Will-O-Wisp square out in Whales.

Albus didn't notice James looking at him with a worried expression on his face.

* * *

_Dear James,_

_I hope you're having an excellent first few weeks back. I'm glad to hear that tryouts weren't as much a let-down as last year. The house, as always, has become uncharacteristically quiet, but we're adjusting nicely. Your mother toyed with the idea of getting a cat or something to fill the void that has been plaguing us for the last three years without you kids at home. _

_Everything is going alright in the office. Uncle Ron and Mr. Malfoy are still having their small rows between their cubicles. Thank Merlin I have my own office space as Head; but you have no idea how ticklish the small smirk Aunt Hermione has when she calls us all into her office for weekly reports. I think her recent promotion to Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has taxed her and Uncle Ron's relationship a bit – but Ron's just being stubborn. _

_How go classes? How are your friends? Hope there's nothing too serious to report. I heard from Uncle Neville that Hogsmeade weekends will be starting up in mid-late October, so just hang in there for a few more weeks. I will be sending letters shortly to Al and Lily in a few days, but I wanted to hear back from you first and get your thoughts on the new term before I grill the young'ins. _

_James, I also want to draw your attention to something I noticed recently — more specifically at King's Cross on the day of your departure to Hogwarts. As you know, Al is relatively naïve when it comes to relationships (romantic ones) and has not really tested the waters since coming out; however, when I saw him boarding the train I observed several of the older male students to be looking at him in a way I have seen you look at Grandma Molly's chicken pot pie. Now I don't want you turning into some malicious guardian, but if you could just look out for your brother's well-being. I fear that his kind and innocent disposition and unawareness of his own appeal might blind him from those that wish to take advantage of him. I trust you to trust those with good intentions and to back off if Al finds someone who might make him happy. _

_While I would say the same for Lily, I know that she's as feisty as anything and is far less trusting than Al. This letter is not supposed to make you fear for Al's safety, but to remind you of your role as older brother. You've already made your mother and I so proud of all you've accomplished, and with your obvious popularity, we both know that you hold a good amount of weight and credibility amongst your peers. _

_Hope you can write back soon! We want updates about everything! I did notice that Ravenclaw girl, Elizabeth Chang, making eyes at you on the platform before term started. You might have better luck than I did with her mother more 20 years ago. _

_Take care son, and keep up the great work,_

_Love Dad (and Mum, though she doesn't know I sent this letter)_

_P.S. You might want to keep tabs on some of your friends, particularly Miles — he seemed to look at your brother in a way that might be cause for some small monitoring. _

James blanched. Obviously his father's sole purpose for writing was to tell him to make sure guys weren't taking advantage of his little brother. His dad was the most sincere person he knew and he could tell that his father's words of being proud and whatnot were completely genuine, but James could tell that his comments about Al were much more urgent than his seemingly neutral words showed.

James knew what some people said about Albus and it made him less than pleased. Matters had only intensified with the start of the new term. While the annoying comments of 'oh he's so cute and friendly!' from countless female classmates who thought of his little brother as some sort of pet were aggravating and just plain stupid, the sexually charged ones of his male peers was downright infuriating. On occasion, he caught a sixth or seventh year Ravenclaw or Slytherin checking out his brother and he'd scowl at them as a warning to back off, but that was not very common. However, just last week he was in the changing rooms after a pickup match for practice between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and overheard one of Devon Wilson's friends mouthing off about his little brother. The altercation that followed had been one of James's low points of the last few weeks.

_flashback_

As he turned from his locker to leave for supper he heard the arrogant Hufflepuff's comments.

"Dev, have you seen Potter's younger brother this year? I'm not usually into guys, but fuck, that'd be a pretty good piece."

"Actually," replied the deep gruff of the Hufflepuff captain. "I have noticed that as well, but I'm not really interested."

_Damn right you aren't, Devon. At least one of you has a brain and isn't a complete fuckhead. _

"Dude! Why not?! Could you imagine him after a long, tough game congratulating you by getting down on his knees and —"

James saw red. He couldn't believe someone would have the audacity to do that. Well actually, he could. This type of conversation was common changing-room banter, but that didn't stop the eldest Potter child from being absolutely livid at such a lack of respect for his little brother.

"… and from what I've heard, he's never really hooked up with anyone. Oh shit, could you imagine being his first? He'd probably be biting that lip hoping to stop his cries from being heard. Fuck, he'd be tight. I think I might pull him aside after supper one of these days and ask him if he needs help studying or something…"

At the mention of how the Hufflepuff was going to go about seducing his younger brother, James made his presence known.

"Hey arsehole, why don't you shut the fuck up about my brother before I curse you till your balls fall off!"

The two Hufflepuff looked startled. Devon could tell he had to do damage control quick or house relations would surely take a hit. He knew how protective James was of his cousins, let alone siblings, and did not want the Boy-Who-Lived's eldest son on his bad side.

"Hey, Potter. Don't listen to Kyle; he's just being an arse. He didn't mean it; of course he wouldn't go for Alb—"

"Oh shut up, Dev, you know I was being serious," his friend cut him off. He fixed his gaze challengingly on James. "What? Scared your little brother'll want me back? I bet I could have him lying on his back begging for my dick in twenty minu—"

SMACK! James had reeled his arm back and punched Kyle Lynch as hard as he could right in the stomach. The chaser doubled over in pain and had little chance to retort as another punch was angrily thrust upon his left shoulder. The Hufflepuff chaser fell against the changing room floor with a thud.

Devon Wilson stood back, not even trying to intercept this assault for two reasons: he didn't wanted to risk his captainship, but also he felt Kyle deserved to be shut up a bit. The captain had spoken a few times with Albus and the younger boy's spritely personality, extroverted and all-around nice behavior warranted none of Kyle's cocky, lust-filled disrespect.

With a look of such detest and acidity, James leaned down to the groaning chaser, "if I hear you speak of my brother like that ever again, I will make sure that you will lose each of your tiny balls in the middle of Sunday brunch…is that clear?"

He received a weak nod before James gathered his things and giving a nod of farewell to Devon and stalked back up to the castle, expression dour and marked with rage.

_present_

After folding up his father's letter and calming his rising nerves, James went back to eating his porridge. His thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey James, everything okay?" came the slightly hesitant voice of his little brother. Caught a bit off guard, James's first response was to bite back.

"What, Albus? Can't you see I'm busy eating?" He looked over to see his brother's face clouded with hurt and moist eyes brimming with tears. _Fuck_.

"I.. uh.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I.. it's just.. you looked a bit tense while reading your letter. Who was it from?"

"Oh Merlin, Al, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap, I've just been under a lot of pressure, what with Quidditch and all. And yeah, the letter was from Dad. Expect one in a few days." At the sight of his brother looking a bit less strained he continued, "really, Al. I'm really sorry for biting. Are you free tonight after supper? I think there are a few things we should talk about! I promise everything's fine."

"Yeah, I'm free!" chirped Albus, relieved that his older brother wasn't directly mad at him. "See you then!" and with that he collected his books and Rose and darted off towards Transfiguration.

He would be having a small chat with Albus today about being a bit more conscious of the affect he might have on others. And what did his dad mean, _keep tabs on some of your friends — particularly Miles_? Was he looking at Albus in less than platonic ways? Merlin, everyone's getting on his nerves.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy's first month of school was going splendiferously if he could say so himself. He was taking seven courses, the five he needed for Auror training, as to follow in his father's footstep, and additionally Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies. The keeper believed that a firm grasp of the Muggle world would help him greatly in the long run, especially if he planned on working in a department that had frequent overlaps with Muggles — many dark wizards still conducted much of their in the Muggle world, as to further mask their identities.

Quidditch tryouts had also gone well. They replaced a beater and a chaser. They weren't outstanding, but the new younger players rounded out the team nicely and left for no weak link. He would be surprised if they didn't win the Quidditch Cup this year.

After the welcome back feast the first night, Scorpius had given little thought to the Albus Potter situation. He knew at some point he would have the younger boy writhing beneath him looking up at him with those overly expressive emerald eyes, but for now he wanted to focus on Quidditch and his academics.

Though Scorpius was able to give relatively no effort and still receive top marks, classes were a bit more demanding this year. It wasn't the difficulty of the material, but that he was given so much more work. And by work, he meant reading. It was obscene how many translations he was required to do per day. Although his father told him that the previous professor, Bathsheda Babbling, was a nightmare. I guess Professor Horne is a blessing. By the end of September, however, Bastian was becoming antsy; he had had no success on the Rose front and had resorted to what he referred to as 'inadequate lioness chits.'

"… and Thomas used her teeth practically the whole time. It was awful, but at least it shut her up for a good ten minutes. I swear I kept cool when talking to Weasley, but for some reason when I asked if she wanted to study with her she thought I was kidding."

"You wagged your eyebrows and raised rabbit ears when you said 'study,'" answered Persephone. Currently she and Claire were flipping through this week's _Witch Weekly_ unenthusiastically — apparently the retirement of _the_ Oliver Wood from Puddlemore United had left very little juicy news for the two friends discuss. It had arrived with this morning's post.

As Scorpius bit into a raspberry-almond scone, he glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw James Potter reading a letter, concern growing on his face as he reached lower on the page. As he stuffed the note in his pocket, Scorpius watched as James's brother put a hand on his should with a look of worry.

Although he couldn't hear the boy's response to the younger Potter's question, he knew it must have been delivered with bite and impatience as Albus recoiled and looked disheartened. _Merlin, what a wuss_. As if rehearsed, within seconds the two were hugging and appeared to be sharing apologies. _Jeez they were annoying_, Scoripus thought. _Actually, only James Potter's actually annoying, Albus is just too nice for his own good. You know, the last time I spoke to him – before the encounter on the Hogwarts Express – he was nothing but pleasant and quite giggly. Maybe I should say something to him today to remind him I'm here and ready to stake my claim. I'll do it during Potions; he usually needs assistance_. Scorpius chuckled.

"So Scor.." began Bastian, shifting the keeper's attention. "Do you think you can get a move on in making baby Potter wanting you? Then you can introduce me to Weasley! It'll be perfect. I've been so disappointed with my hook-ups this month I'm about ready to swear monogamy if Weasley's a decent lay."

"Yeah, I'm on it."

* * *

After an excellent Transfigurations period – well, to Rose and Albus, that is – the Gryffindor foursome migrated from the first floor down to the dungeons for their Potions lesson. On Wednesdays they had Potions directly after Transfigurations so the trek wasn't so bad. But on Friday afternoons, going from the dungeons to Arithmancy on the western part of the fourth floor was hellish. Rose and Albus barely ever made it.

"So what do you think Professor Ace will assign us today?" mused Rose aloud.

Professor Marigold Ace was a fairly recent addition to the Hogwarts staff. She replaced Horace Slughorn after his long overdue retirement about a decade ago. She was young, only about 36, and had the most pleasant demeanor. While she tolerated no lip, her playfulness towards her students and sharp, but never mean-spirited humor made her one of the more popular instructors at the magical school.

"No idea, I just hope nothing too difficult," prayed Albus. "Remember what happened last week when she decided to 'have some fun' by giving each of us a random potion from her gigantic lexicon of potions? Thank Merlin Marco and I got a potion we covered in fourth year, but Zabini and MacMillan were stuck making the Draught of Enlightenment! It was horrible. No one could brew that in 90 minutes! I felt so bad!"

"Yes, well I'm sure it'll be fine today, shorty," reassured Nik.

"Hey!" came a roar of protest at the so frequently used nickname. "Anyways… do you guys wanna sit out by the lake after lunch during our free period today? I want to spend as much time outdoors while the weather's still good!"

With a resounding 'yes' from his friends, Albus pushed open the dungeon door and led his Gryffindors to their usual table in the middle row on the right hand side out of six large, four-person stations.

"….and that leaves Mr. Malfoy paired with Mr. Potter! Okay class, please move to an appropriate station and begin your antidotes! Most successful team gets an extra 50 points to their houses."

Albus went white as Nearly-Headless Nick. Oh Merlin! I've avoided him all term! Just keep cool. Act normal. He's just Scorpius Malfoy. Act like you've always acted with him! The petite Gryffindor picked up his copy of Advanced Potion-Making and book bag and moved timidly across the aisle to sit in the stool left unoccupied next to the stoic blonde.

Scorpius, on the other hand, couldn't have been more pleased with Professor Ace's bold decision to do inter-house pairings. Now he could spend the next hour and a half dropping subtle comments to engage the boy and make him sweat.

"A pleasure as always, Potter" he drawled as the Savior of the Wizarding World's youngest son sat down quietly. Must remember not to frighten him off or act like a prat.

"Yes, of course, Scorpius" he replied, a bit miffed and tight. _Shit! I just said his first name! Oh Merlin, what am I doing!?_

"Relax, we've got this. I've brewed half of the antidotes we're going over today a million times." Scorpius was trying to make Albus to be at as much ease as possible. Oh yes. Did he just use my first name? My, my, is he going to be fun.

"Anyways, why do you get this list of ingredients from the supply closet and I'll prep our workspace," he all but whispered in Albus's ear. The younger boy took a sharp inhale of breath and the sudden closeness. He blushed a bit and turned away quickly.

"Of.. of course. I'll be right back!"

"Potter…" Albus stopped as he was three feet away from the table. He turned around slowly and look up into Scorpius's eyes. "You forgot the list…" The Slytherin laughed what sounded like a true and honest laugh.

Though embarrassed for his stupid forgetfulness, the Gryffindor couldn't help but feel a twinge of victory at knowing he made Scorpius Malfoy laugh.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" He grabbed the paper swiftly and bolted for the closet.

Scorpius heard a shuffle from behind him and then Adrian Higgs was at his side. "Merlin, Scor, cut him some slack. If you spend the next 86 minutes whispering in his ear he might burst into flames." The boy slinked away with a look of pure glee on his visage, back to his station with a Ravenclaw girl when he saw Albus return from the supply closet, hands filled with ingredients and face beaming.

"I think I got everyth—!" As Albus approached the Slytherin, he accidentally knocked into the corner of the countertop and lost his footing. As he gave a quick squeak of surprise and fright while he began his fall, Scorpius instinctively caught him by the waist and pulled him in as to steady his feet. "Uh… thanks," said Albus, looking mortified.

"No problem," he winked. "Now put those on the table and let's get to work."

The next hour and fifteen minutes or so went by quite excellently. They made light conversation, mostly about classes, professors, and co-curricular activities. Albus was getting more and more disenfranchised as the friendlier side of Scorpius Malfoy became clearer. The nicer he was, the deeper Albus's crush became. At least when they were mere acquaintances he could pretend that the Slytherin keeper was cold, obnoxious and bigoted; but now he had to try and reign his feelings in for someone who he would like nothing more than to parade himself around with.

Scorpius was enjoying himself immensely. Albus was behaving exactly how he had heard others describe him: bubbly, energetic, a bit unaware of his own energy, and still actually pretty bright. While he made sure that he kept them focused on the antidote, he allowed Albus to lead tangents on his daily activities and interests. Even though there was little middle ground by way of Quidditch, they shared many similar preferences, such as colors, bands/musicians, and foods. Whenever he thought the smaller teen was getting a bit too comfortable, he would accidentally brush his hand on the other's or say something rather lewd as to get a blush or a stammered sentence out of the Gryffindor. All in all, he thought today's potion's lesson was an absolute success.

"… and so I convinced Rose that we should place the fireworks beside James's bedroom window. So when they went on, he thought someone placed some sort of explosive outside his room! He even wet himself! It was so funny! Although, dad wasn't very happy. I think it was the only time he's ever scolded me. But it was totally work it!" he stopped his rapid paced story at smirk he received from the keeper. "What?..."

"Haha, nothing. I wouldn't've thought James'd be the type to piss himself from fright! Nice one Al!"he knew this would get the reaction he so desired. Albus looked completely taken aback at Scorpius's use of his first name. The blonde calculated he would basically close the deal by using not only his first name, but his nick name of preference. He was not disappointed.

At first there was a look of shock splayed across his face. Then it morphed into one of absolute bliss; his vibrant eyes swimming with excitement and affection. "Thanks!" he gave an unsteady, yet uncontrollable giggle-laugh.

"Not that I didn't love hearing of your pranks on your older brother, but we only have five minutes left. How about you begin packing things up while I take the antidote up for testing."

A grinning nod gave his confirmation and he ladled some of the potion into a goblet and walked down the center aisle. Along the way he passed Bastian working with some random Hufflepuff. He discretely nudged him and hissed in his friend's ear: "got him. He's mine."

When he returned to his station, after Professor Ace announced that Rose and Morgan Zabini won the antidote prize, Albus sat beaming on his stool, looking nothing short of someone who's just been given a new Thundershock 5000.

"What's got you grinning like someone who's just found a thousand Galleons?" he asked smoothly. The boy coughed a bit out of embarrassment.

"Uh, you know. I'm really proud of Rose for winning us some house points!" His face flushed. Color rose in his cheeks and adorably accented his few freckles as the Gryffindor bit his lip. _If he does that one more time, I'm going to throw him on top of Professor Ace's desk and ravish him in front of the whole class_.

The bell rang and Albus fled to his friends and dragged them out of the classroom so quickly you'd have thought they were dismissed early. Scorpius turned to his friends and gave them a triumphantly smug look.

* * *

Albus felt as though he had been hit with four Cheering Charms and his friends were beginning to take a toll. But nothing mattered. Scorpius Malfoy was the most wonderful guy at Hogwarts. And he called him Al! That must mean something! How could it not! Albus's three friends practically carried him to lunch as he was so dizzy with emotions. The high from second period carried him through to the end of the day up until after supper.

As we was leaving the Great Hall, Albus saw James leave his friends and walk over to him.

"We need to talk.." he said in a firm, slightly grave voice. Albus felt that his favorite day of the term was about take a turn.

* * *

**AN**: Thanks for reading! If you have any recommendations, please review and I will try and take them into account! I have a general idea of where the story is headed, and I expect about 10 – 12 total chapters.


	5. It Might Just Be A Fantasy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content;

**Parings:** Scorpius/Albus

Note: again for the editing. I like to crank the chapters out and tend to glaze over errors when it's late.

* * *

Chapter 5: It Might Just Be A Fantasy

Albus was nervous. Although he and James had had serious discussions in the past, it usually involved Albus being the instigator. He begged his older brother to come to his room the night before they were to return to Hogwarts after Christmas holiday so he could reveal his affinity for the same sex. If ever there was an important subject to be talked about, Albus would always initiate first contact. That's why it was so alarming that James had stated, without room for retort or objection that a discussion was to be had.

After quickly murmuring a goodbye to his friends, he followed James into the nearest classroom on the first floor right off the entrance hall. It wasn't an unpleasant room, but it also wasn't used frequently and did not give off a vibe that offered comfort or ease. While the room wasn't unkempt or dusty it was apparent that it was not currently serving as a classroom for any lessons. It was completely bare. As bare as Albus felt when his brother turned on him and began his slightly stiff opening statement.

"Listen, Al. You know that I love you and that your safety and happiness is always one of my top priorities, correct?" asked James, in an attempt at brotherly intimacy to soften the words that were yet to come. Albus looked slightly confused.

"Of course, James. But—"

"Please don't interrupt me, Al." apparently, the question had been rhetorical. "As I was saying…I really do care about your wellbeing and lately I've been a bit stressed because it seems some of our peers are not as interested in your comfort as I."

The elder brother received a questioning look. _What is he talking about?_

"Okay. Look.. This is kinda awkward coming from your older brother, but I think we need to have a talk about your sex life."

"My what?!" cried Albus, looking horribly embarrassed. "What..I mean… yeah, what are you talking about?!" and furious blush forming across his cheeks.

"You haven't been hooking up with anyone, have you?"

"What!? No! Why.. why would you.. what made you think I was seeing someone?" the younger Potter asked timidly.

"No reason. Listen, I know you don't like being reminded of this, but you're pretty small for your year and… fuck, this is weird. Basically…I've been hearing around…you see… a lot of guys know you're bent and they seem to want to, you know, take you on…." he trailed off a bit. He hadn't meant for the conversation to reach this level just yet, but for some reason he couldn't hold back his blunt thoughts. "I just don't want you to be taken advantage of, okay? You don't know how many other guys would be able to overpower you if you were alone in the hallway or something. And you know, most would probably be perfect gentleman and ask you out, but they're really only looking for one thing!"

His little brother looked conflicted; his face laced with a face of outrage and mortification. Rage appeared to have won out.

"Just because I'm _slightly_ shorter than _a few_ of the other older guys does not mean that I can fend for myself!" spat Albus. He could not believe that his brother was using his height as an excuse. _That means absolutely nothing_, he thought with anger rising. "And besides, that's not all they wan—"

"Al!" roared James, interrupting the visually upset teen. "You don't understand! I've had to watch over the last month a bunch of my classmates, MY classmates, look you up and down like you were some sort of prize! Like some fucktoy that they'd just love to play with! I even caught Kyle Lynch in the changing rooms the other day after Quidditch mouthing off about you. You want to know what he said?!"

Albus most certainly didn't want to know, but his older brother could not be stopped.

"He said that he could have you lying on your back in 20 minutes begging for it like some sort of slut! 20 minutes, Al!" his younger brother visibly flinched. "I'm not trying to frighten you, Al; I just want you to be aware of how a lot of guys here see you, just like they see many of the girls here: objects. Usable objects." He was panting slightly.

Albus looked shocked. His eyes were swimming with tears not only at the volume and forcefulness in which James had spoken to him, but from the intensely crude content. He had never heard someone speak of him in such a manner and Albus could barely believe someone could say such a thing about another person. Words seemed to be unable to surface. Luckily, or was it unluckily, James continued.

"Look. I don't want to upset you. You're my little brother and I love you and want you happy, but I won't always be around to help you out. Can you promise me that you'll at least try and be aware of some of the other guys?" he paused. Now that everything was out in the open, James became quite uncomfortable. Never had he been so severe with his younger brother before. The elder Potter hated confrontation and usually tried to defuse tension through humor or simply ignoring the problem until it went away; however, his father's had been plaguing his thoughts all day and felt he would have done him a disservice by not at least preparing Albus for potential hassles in the future.

"I…yes, James. I'm sorry, I didn't know," he responded after a few long seconds taken for recollection. "I'll try…I really will."

The taller slowly approach his slightly rattled brother and put an arm around him. He received a small hug in return.

"Besides," said Albus. "I..well, I already kinda like someone so other guys won't be much of a problem…" This, he realized immediate, did not seem like a good thing to tell James as the latter boy's face contorted with alarm.

"Who?" he demanded, not asked.

"James, it doesn't matter! I'm not going to tell you," he cried, looking thoroughly nervous. _I can't tell him. He can't know! He'll be so mad_. "Seriously, it's just a crush and I just don't want people knowing."

"I'm not just people.." he said with a snarl. "I want to make sure that he..." he paused. Albus looked like he wouldn't be revealing his 'crush' for the life of him. He sighed. "You know what? Fine. But remember what I said, Al; do not just trust anyone nilly willy."

"Yes. Yes. Yes, James! I get it!" chirped the younger teen, relieved that this horribly uncomfortable conversation seemed over. The two Potters approached the door to exit. As James reached the knob he felt a tug on his robes. Turning back around to face his brother he was caught off guard by a crushing hug. "Thanks, James…. for well, looking out for me."

"Yes, well, just don't be a stupid idiot. Merlin knows you need all the help you can get," said James, smirking and pulling away after returning the hug with a quick squeeze.

"I resent that!" retorted Albus indignantly – trying to suppress a giggle. They walked out into the hallway and strolled up towards Gryffindor tower, talking as if the conversation that had just happened never took place.

* * *

When they entered the common room, James immediately went off and met Padric and Miles over by the fireplace. They seemed to be hijacking the plush chaise lounges from some underclassmen by the time Albus spotted his friends in the opposite corner at the comfortable chairs next to the stairwell to the girls' dormitory. He walked towards them.

"Sup, Al? How was your talk with James?" asked Rose, noticing the unusual closeness between the two brothers. While the James and Albus got along splendidly, their farewells at the portrait entrance seemed almost over-compassionate, as if they had recently patched up an argument.

"Oh, it was fine," he said evasively. Nik, Marco, and Rose looked completely unsatisfied, but they decided not to push. Albus's eyes looked slightly red which hinted that the conversation was far less than neutral.

"So, are you going to tell us why you looked like someone bought you Zonko's earlier?" probed Marco, looking quite eager for some fresh material to laugh about. If something made Albus this giddy, it probably was something obscenely lame, and therefore hilarious. The little Potter got excited over the silliest things, such as a when Hagrid brought in a Diricawl during their second year. Muggles called them Dodos and thought them to be extinct. Albus was so giggly the whole day that his dorm mates had to put silencing spells around him to block out the uncontrollable snickering.

"Oh isn't it obvious," said Rose loftily, as if Aunt Hermione had been in the room. "Albus was completely enamored with Malfoy today during Potions. Really, Al, what could you have possible talked about that got you this worked up?"

"What?! That is not…" a look from his freckled cousin killed the lie that was in his throat. "Okay, yes, fine. During potions, I donno, Scorpius was being really nice. I donno, I guess we just talked about classes and stuff. He told me that he was really satisfied with Quidditch tryouts and then we talked about some professional teams for a bit. Thank Merlin I pay attention when Marco and James talk Quidditch or I'd've looked like a complete imbecile. But then.." he began with glee, "we…._what_?" he paused. His friends and cousin were looking at him with the largest knowing looks ever – each one of them held such mirth in their eyes.

"Nothing, nothing!" extinguished Rose, appearing as though she were resisting laughing. "Please continue."

Momentarily through, Albus began again with excitement. "And well, although we didn't actually talk about anything that important, I just know that he was really, really, _really_ awesome! Did you know he knows French? Apparently all Malfoys are required to learn it from youth because that's where they were originally from and they go there every summer for vacation. I donno guys, but I think you might even like him. And, and, and, and, and!" he continued hurriedly as to silence Marco before the nasty retort that was so obviously on the tip of his tongue could be said. "He called me 'Al' and said I was funny! Can you believe it!?"

His three Gryffindor companions could, of course, believe it. Who wouldn't think Albus was funny? Even if his witty observations weren't enough, his spaceyness and adorable infectious laugh could crack any sour face within seconds. While each of them was thinking that their vertically challenged friend – well not for Rose, as they were the same height –was completely blinded ridiculous for being reduced to a blibbering mass of energy after what seemed like a half-compliment from his crush, they couldn't bear to see him dampened at one of their negative comments about the blonde Slytherin just itching to get out.

After two or three more minutes of 'and then he said' and 'can you believe it?!' the Gryffindor Potter settled down, a bit winded.

"Well now you know what you should do, right, Al?" asked Nik.

"No?"

"Ask him out if you're so in love with him!" interjected Marco. "From what you're telling us, he must obviously feel the same way, so why not go for it?" The three friends couldn't tell which emotion flashed more heavily across the young teen's face: shock, horror, or one that begged to be reassured that what the beater just said.

"What!? No! I couldn't! He doesn't like me! He was just being friendly…" he tried to say with confidence. Upon further reflection, Albus attempted to convince himself that the likelihood of a relationship with the Slytherin was impossible. "No, definitely not."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're impossible. Here's what you do. After next Saturday's match, if Gryffindor wins, you go to the victory party and have a drink or two. Then you pluck up the courage to ask him out to Hogsmeade or something. We all know that you could use a little excitement in your life…"

At that, Nik noticed the time and instructed that they get started on their homework or they would be up all night. Not one to object to studying, Rose agreed. As three of the Gryffindors began their Transfigurations reading on cross-species transfigurations one of their company was having an internal argument. _Is Rose right? Should I just get some courage and ask Scorpius out_?

* * *

The blonde Slytherin left Potions that day feeling purposeful and accomplished. He would bet half his inheritance money that Albus would be obsessing over their cursory conversation over their antidote for hours, if not days. He'd planted his seed and would watch his success bloom over the next week and a half, culminating in the wake of the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match.

After catching Claire, Persephone, and Bastian up to speed during Herbology after lunch, none of the four talked about little Albus Potter for until they were in the Library later that night.

"So did you mention me at all to Potter?" asked Bastian with a hint of eagerness.

"Basti, I barely got to mention myself, the little runt talks so much."

"Oh, okay. Well make sure that once you have him to build me up. Rose was looking particularly sexy tonight at supper tonight. She looks better when she's laughing at Potter."

After wrapping the discussion with as much swiftness as possible, Scorpius retired to his rooms in the Slytherin dungeons earlier than usual.

Scorpius shuttered inwardly as he got into bed. He did consider himself bisexual with a preference for guys and while he could agree that Rose Weasley was, in fact, relatively attractive, he would never be so bold as to say that she was 'sexy.' Weasleys weren't sexy. They had flaming red hair and more trademark freckles than coins in their Gringotts vaults. The exceptions, of course, were the Potter-Weasleys and those part-veelas. Louis Weasley and his older siblings, Scorpius felt, were the only blonde-haired witches or wizards who truly competed with Malfoy beauty. Scorpius was highly proud of his heritage and being birthed to such a refined and regal family with high credibility, even after their involvement with the recent wars. Even though Scorpius was prided on his thorough-bred pedigree, he was a tad-bit jealous of the veela Weasleys. They had an organic, natural look of grace that even proper, pureblood education couldn't capture. The Malfoy heir felt compensated, however, by his incredible body he'd received from playing keeper.

Louis Weasley, like his older siblings, was streamlined and slender. He resembled a model found on French wizard-fashion magazines. The models that were strikingly masculine but dabbed with a touch of androgyny and symmetry; a look most rugged men could not achieve. Scorpius, on the other hand, was talk and built. While not bulky like many beaters, he had well formed muscles from intense summer training. Being keeper also had its perks. The keeper was the position on the team that was most confined in terms of space. By needing to be stationary for the majority of the game, the keeper's core muscles needed to be extremely taught. Scorpius sported a wonderfully triangular upper body, and sported broad shoulders, toned arms that put just the right amount of strain on a form-fitting T, and an impeccably smooth and defined chest.

With his highly sophisticated intellect, top grades, key Quidditch role, and genuinely likable personality, Scorpius got arguably the most action at Hogwarts. Though not necessarily a man-whore, as many students might say, he did get around, and frequently. By now, the Slytherin's number was somewhere in mid-30s. He did have conquests outside the walls of Hogwarts, especially on vacations to France and Italy, so his number was not based solely on his peers from school.

The Slytherin's focus went back to the Weasley family, more particularly the Potter-Weasley family. The youngest, Lily, Scorpius believed was quite pretty for being a Weasley. She did have her mother's hair, eyes, and skin, which did grate on the Slytherin sometimes, but she had a great deal of spunk and luckily Potter effortlessness to redeem her. Sort of. James Potter looked the most like his dad. There were noticeable differences, but to the untrained eye and useless fan, a mistake between the father and son wouldn't be hard. Scorpius begrudgingly had to admit that the eldest Potter child was quite attractive. Scorpius did like tall guys, shorter than him, but still tall nonetheless. James was about four or so inches shorter than him, so he wasn't physically intimidated, but his temper was legendary. Well less so his temper, and more of his rage. On the rare occasion that a student pissed James Potter off enough to make him act, the results were usually quite bad. No one had ever seriously been injured but humiliation of the worst kind would be sure to follow. Scorpius was on quite respectable terms with the young man, especially because of their mutual recognition of the other's talents on the Quidditch pitch. The Malfoy heir's thoughts drifted to the final, and most peculiar, Potter child.

Albus Potter was beloved by much of the school. His bubbly and foolishly naïve personality made him virtually un-dislikable amongst students and faculty alike. Even Scorpius had to admit that the boy was endearing. After today's Potions lesson, he began to see more of why students even with small interactions with the boy loved him so. With the world's most expressive green orbs they called eyes, Albus had the ability to captivate practically everyone.

Closing his eyes, he thought of the boy's looks. A petite frame with a hint of femininity, though not in a bad way, clouded his vision. Albus had medium-short dark hair, and though not black like his brother's it stuck out just as wildly; however it appeared much silkier, thicker, and _much_ more pullable. The boy's creamy, slightly tanned skin was flawless. It was smooth and blemish free.

Making sure he was alone, Scorpius closed the curtains around his bed and cast silencing charms around his area of the room. If any of his roommates returned from the library or any of their nightly activities they wouldn't notice his actions. _Not that it mattered,_ he thought. Quickly he stripped down to his black silk boxers. He knew it was slightly tacky to own such obviously sexual-seeming underwear but it got partners turned on even before they say what lay beneath.

Sliding a hand along his perfectly smooth, tight chest, he tweaked a pert nipple before as his thoughts drifted back to the youngest Potter son. Yes, Albus's height would prove perfect for bedding. The thought of the smaller boy pressed up against the stone wall of one of Hogwart's many deserted, or maybe even traffic-heavy, corridors with his feet barely able to touch the ground was arousing. He could feel his cock begin to inflate with images of the Gryffindor looking up through long, dark lashes, with a blush of innocents sprayed across his cheeks while teasing a lip cautiously. The boy would be completely unaware the type of response he would elicit from the older boy.

Growing impatient, he traveled his left hand to his chest as his right hand made its way across his abdomen. He traced the thin, practically invisible trail of light hairs starting from his navel and leading under his now perfectly tented boxers. At first contact with the swollen flesh, Scorpius hissed. He hadn't gotten off in almost a week due to his rather busy Quidditch schedule and new course-load so his senses were in overdrive. He ran his fingers through the short blond hairs at the base of his cock. He trimmed and maintained a nice patch above his dick but kept everything else (including balls) perfectly smooth because he hated a lack of cleanliness, but disliked the idea of emasculating himself so much as to remove himself bare down there. Every so often he would get creative and shave patterns into the patch. He chuckled slightly at his newest art piece: ironically it was a lightning bolt.

Moving on from his clever hedging he grasped the base of his shaft just as another, more provocative image of Albus Potter entered his mind. He was on his back, laying on Scorpius's plush, Slytherin-green bed, the emerald of his sheets and lust reflected in his eyes. There was a bit of hesitancy amongst his lust as the Malfoy heir removed his tight jeans. Thin, lightly muscled legs came into view. Scorpius groaned, fisting his cock with increasing desperateness, grabbing his balls and tugging gently.

A naked Albus spread out with legs held back as if some invisible hands held them in place so that his knees bent upwards to be perpendicular with his torso, his smooth, virgin, cherry-pink whole waiting as impatiently as its owner. The younger boys eyes swam with tears of pleading: 'please hurry, I need this.' The Slytherin's imagination was on overdrive, furthering his fantasy to even more erotic heights.

Now the boy's head was thrown to the side as Scorpius pushed in to the smaller body. The larger boy hooked the Gryffindor's legs over his shoulders and leant down to suck on his prey's smooth neck, nibbling slightly. He reached one of his arms around and forced Albus's head to face him. 'Open your eyes,' his fantasy-self demanded throatily. The Gryffindor had no choice but to comply as the whimpering boy's inner walls convulsed at being filled with the cock it could not take. But it would have to. Albus was so tight. So warm. So perfect. _So his_. 'Who do you belong to, Potter?' he hissed forcefully. The tearful boy yelped in pleasure as some bundle of nerves was pushed almost violently within him. 'You! Please, Scorpius. Don't stop! Ahh! Please… I….' his eyes scrunched at the medley of pleasures and pains he was experiencing.

His strokes became furious as his left hand grabbed his balls beneath tighter and tighter. He tried to match his pace to that he envisioned pounding into the virgin Potter. Scorpius was failing, his erratic breathing and need to finish overtaking him. 'I told you to open your eyes, Potter' his mind shot at the fantasy-Gryffindor. 'Ah!' was the only response as the small boy was overcome by the abuse his prostate was taking and released his load between the two conjoined bodies, clenching tightening around the hugeness that was Scorpius's shaft. As his muscles tightened further, and the elder boy's climax neared, he opened his eyes to obey his captor's most recent demand.

"Ahh! Fuck!" cried Scorpius, as he pictured the watery and hazy viridian pools of lust looking up to him with nothing but affection and he cummed harder than he might have in months. The vision of Albus Potter's wanton expression peer up at him sent him over the edge as stream after stream of white, pearly substance shot up and onto his chest and stomach.

As his temperature and breathing began to steady, Scorpius was pulled back to his empty dorm room. _Shit that was intense_, he thought as he scrambled around for his wand. With a quite siphoning and vanishing charm, the evidence of his recent fantasy disappeared, leaving him to mull over what just occurred.

I can't believe I just masturbated to Potter. The little fuck. Well at least I have confirmed today that he wants me. I bet in three shorts weeks, what you just thought about, Scor, will be happening live. Fuck that was insane.

With his intoxicated mood replaced with calm and satisfaction, three words relating to his recent co-star popped into his head: dominate, possess, protect.

_Wait, protect? From what? That's silly. All I have to do is seduce him at a party, court him for a week or two, and fuck him till he squeals. Then I'll send him off on his way and laugh as he cries his way back to Gryffindor Tower. _

And with that, the blond Slytherin threw his boxers in his hamper off the side of his bed and relaxed into the nice, airy sheets of green bedding a color shockingly reminiscent, though nowhere near as vibrant, as a pair of eyes he was sure would be his.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Sorry for the late update. I will try and post daily or every other day.


	6. Let The Games Begin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content;

**Parings:** Scorpius/Albus

NOTE: Sorry for the delay. I've been quite busy and I will try to update more frequently, especially after I made a completely unfollowed-through promise in my last chapter to update more often.

NOTE.2: pre-apologies for any unintentional mistakes.

Chapter 6: Let the Game Begin

After a night of internal debate, Albus decided that after Gryffindor's match with Hufflepuff next Saturday, he would ask Scropius out. He had never really considered asking anyone out before, mostly because he was quite shy with his feelings – although his friends would say the complete opposite.

Dating was foreign ground for the Gryffindor boy. Rose had gone to Hogsmeade with a Ravenclaw by the name of Lucas Davies in their year a few times last year. She said they mostly stuck to relatively neutral subjects like classes or hobbies when having discussions, and while he seemed like an academically capable match , his stiffness and generally boring nature turned her off. While the two disintegrated on mutual terms, Rose explained that their relationship hadn't been a complete waste. It seemed they had had a few snogging sessions and a bit of heavy petting before the couple went their separate ways. She found Davis to be a perfect first hook-up type of guy: not a grand level of commitment, but sensitive enough and on the same playing field of experience so there were no questions of taking advantage.

Albus thought of his other friends. Nik was tall, funny, and German. He had had a few short relationships with their classmates, but nothing too serious. He knew that much of the younger witches thought Nik was perfect and exotic. While he had an English accent because he had spent practically his whole life living in Britain, everyone knew he spoke German at home. Sometimes students might catch a bit of his native tongue when he spoke with Professor Klenk, the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, who was from somewhere around the Black Forest and retained a similar level of coolness and organization that was quite Nik-ish. Actually, it was probably just their heritage. The two would go into rapid 'Deutsch' and students would be lost.

Marco, on the other hand, was a perfectly experienced and healthy teenager when it came to teenage relationships. Even though the beater was Albus's friend and they were extremely close, the taller boy held the eldest Potter child with the highest regard. There was something about Quidditch team membership that created a bond quite unlike that of regular friends. James was a player. He was athletic, cocky, and yet, still respected because he was not a complete ass-hole; he was the perfect role model for Marco, who wasn't likely to get inspired by Albus when it came to hooking up. After many talks in the changing rooms and countless victory parties to grow accustomed to drinking and girls, Marco had built up an impressive resume of witches over the last few years.

Thinking that his friends had had their fill of dating and that it was his turn, the young Gryffindor stretched, rose from his cocoon of plush bedding and made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself. A few minutes later, he went to his trunk and removed his running shoes and shorts with which he ran.

His jog was brisk. September was nearing its end and the crispier October weather was beginning to makes its presence known. Although this morning's run was particularly nippy because of cooling winds, Albus's focus was pulled elsewhere; the great grin that lined his face from excitement for a possible relationship with Scorpius was consuming. Just the idea that his first, true crush could potentially like him back made his stomach flutter. As he ran along the well-beaten path that lined the black lake, images of the Slytherin flashed across Albus's vision. Entering the Great Hall after their first date in Hogsmeade, fingers laced, with a look of shock and aw from his peers. Stolen kisses amongst the charms books in the library. Naps together outside near the lake during spring, when the weather would permit. The young Gryffindor had no fantasies of making the Hogwarts population jealous but the notion that Slytherin's consummate player would choose to commit to him made his metaphorical lion purr. His pace increased as more romantic thoughts of a budding relationship swirled in his mind.

After a running for his traditional 45 minutes, he made his way up the path along the gamekeeper's house up to the castle. His favorite part of his morning routine was to turn around just as he reached the entrance hall, the new day awakening – fresh, clear, and renewed.

He turned back into the castle and walked briskly up towards Gryffindor Tower, making sure to avoid eye contact with the descending students directed towards breakfast as to reach his rooms without delay.

Showered and dressed in roughly 20 minutes, Albus was met with Rose, Marco, and Nik in the common room as he emerged from the stairwell leading up to the 6th year boy's dormitory. With quick hellos and a suggestive wink from Nik at last night's discussion – resulting in a small reddening of the young Potter's cheeks – the four went down for breakfast.

His morning meal was also marked with consistency and routine. A few slices of melon, some eggs and a bit of toast would greet him as he sat down before his morning classes. The juiciness of the cantaloupe and honeydew, with the buttery, salt and peppery scrambled eggs laid across toast acted as the perfect fuel for his courses. While Albus sometimes liked breakfast alone, after such important events that happed yesterday – what with Potions, his conversation with James, and Marco's feelings analysis of Scorpius – he could barely eat his food he was chatting so quickly to his friends.

As Nik and Marco began discussing the upcoming match against Hufflepuff, and Rose turned to one of the seventh year Gryffindor girls and probed her about final year exam prep and how heavy the course load was during the first month of term, Albus's role in breakfast conversation had become quite minimal. With his focus no longer fixated on his friends, he allowed himself to check out the Slytherin table.

Scorpius Malfoy and his friends were talking quietly. There was little variation in their morning behavior compared to usual. Persephone, with whom Albus had no quarrels but didn't exactly seek out for pleasant conversation, was speaking with Bastian. Scorpius, while not disengaged, per say, appeared to be putting less effort into morning talk. The three of them were seated next to several seventh years Albus knew only by sight. _Merlin, they're cool. Even the older students revere the trio,_ the young Gryffindor mused.

Albus inwardly blushed. The Slytherin keeper's appearance was overwhelming. Scorpius Malfoy was practically a god at Hogwarts. His confidence was littered with pride and masculinity but he wasn't necessarily arrogant or haughty. While he displayed moments of aggression when provoked, his civility to the majority of students, Gryffindors included, allowed the Malfoy name to resist withering away to shame during his time at the wizarding school. It was no secret that the older teen got around. Although Albus didn't know exactly what sorts of things he did with his conquests, he knew he himself would have significantly less experience. The dark mahogany-haired teen suddenly got a wave of embarrassment and anxiety as he continued to analyze his crush. Why would the Quidditch captain for Slytherin who had practically every hormonal teenage girl at the school fawning over him even be remotely interested in a scrawny Gryffindor? It was like comparing one of those male models from Witch Weekly to a shopkeeper on Knockturn Alley. _Okay maybe not, but we're still not in the same league… What am I thinking?! Why am I so preoccupied with this? I have fine confidence! I'm not some untalented weakling without any self-esteem! This is ridiculous_.

A small shift from the Slytherin table withdrew him from his internal occupations; Scorpius Malfoy was looking at him. A grin was forming on his mature face. _Wait… is he grinning at me, or did Bastian just say something funny? Oh Merlin, I hope it's not Bastian!_

With a few seconds of hesitation and a burning heat rising in his cheeks, Albus gave a small smile in return. The Slytherin looked pleased and gave a quick wink. The Gryffindor boy flinched, clearly not expecting the playful action. The younger's boy's eyes dropped as if what he had been looking at would scald and seer his eyes. _Not again! This happened the other day! Why is a simple wink so potent?!_ Without trusting his spiked emotions to reel themselves in, Albus interrupted his cousin's conversation with her neighbor to distract himself.

As Albus Potter quickly diverted eye contact with a look of submission and embarrassment, Scorpius's smirk grew wider. Of his many targets and hookups over the last few years, never had one been so fascinating for the young Malfoy. The small Gryffindor teen was enamoring, yes, but he wasn't outstandingly unique enough to garner such attention from the blonde. Plenty of his past flings had been a small challenge to bed, but never had one been as seemingly delicate as the Potter across from him in the Great Hall now. For some reason, the Gryffindor's charming personality also resonated with Scorpius's evaluation. It was the first time one of the Slytherin's targets had even had an endurable persona. A countless number of his past fucks had been as boring as Flobberworms.

_Maybe it's just because of his father? Or maybe it's just because the idea of having James Potter's precious brother whimpering in pleasure beneath you is so tempting. Whatever_, thought the Malfoy heir, _I'll just soften him up over the next few days and by the game he'll be nice and ready_. His thoughts were pulled as Bastian announced that they should head off to class.

"So I'm thinking that we should boycott Arithmancy this year," said Bastian. "It's fucking useless."

The three friends walked out of the hall. After a moment of pleasant silence, Persephone began reciting a recently acquired piece of gossip.

"So I heard from Mary last night after you ditched us in the Library, Scor, that she overheard Devon Wilson and that girl he's sort of been boning discussing something quite interesting…" she said slyly.

"Mhhmm?" came in a slightly uninterested tone.

Realizing that she was not going to receive the reaction she hoped for she pulled out the big guns.

"Apparently Wilson and his chaser, Lynch, were in the changing rooms last week and they got caught by James Potter talking about baby Potter in a not-so-nice way." She ended her bit of gossip be eying her friend with a sly, knowing, glance. She was not disappointed.

"What where they talking about?" demanded the Slytherin keeper before he could control his phrasing. He flinched slightly at being caught seeming interested by such petty information.

"Well, from what Mary could gather, it seems like Lynch was talking about nailing baby Potter or something and James burst through in a fit of rage. Supposedly he landed a few good punches on Wilson and the Puffer went down. I don't blame him," she continued. "Mary told me that Lynch was being a right arse about it. It must've been bad if even Wilson sounded ashamed of his friend. Said he could have baby Potter lying on his back begging for it in 20 minutes. Merlin, how the hell does Mary get this info? I swear, not even Adrian and Mo got wind of this!"

Scorpius stopped walking. For some reason, the news that Kyle Lynch, consummate arse-hole of the Hufflepuff team, had been talking about fucking Albus Potter made him see red. _Potter is mine and no Hufflepuff prissy prat is going to flash his shit around hoping for a cheap fuck with him_.

Noticing her friend's halt, Persephone turned around. "Scor, you okay?"

"Huh?... Yeah sure… let's just hurry up and get to class."

"Just so you know, Scor," Bastian began, "you might want to get a hurry up on the whole Potter situation. Although I hadn't heard about the Wilson thing, I have picked up on the fact that a bunch of dudes in our year check him out. The kid's too naïve to notice it, but I'm thinking soon many of them are gonna make their move. And he's gonna end up picking someone…so yah know, get on it."

He didn't bother responding to Bastian's push for action, focusing solely on hexing Kyle Lynch's arse into next week for even vocalizing lustful thoughts for the innocent Gryffindor.

Over the next few days preceding the match, Albus tried shut out his feelings of attraction for the elder blonde. He was failing immeasurably. He had class with the Slytherin at some point every day except Tuesdays and whenever they were in close proximity, the elder teen would eye him suggestively or simply greet him courteously, yet still sounding like he was about ready to pounce. The blonde's silky voice was deep and captivating, laced with educated vocabulary and phrasing that few in sixth year possessed.

Every encounter, no matter how brief, always resulted with a stuttering Albus blushing furiously and a set of heavy eye-rolling from his close friends and cousin. Although the young Gryffindor would respond with cries of denial and objection, his mood would always been slightly more cheerful after each come across.

Luckily for his friends, Albus's behavior wasn't greatly altered by the quick interactions with the Slytherin. Rose actually began musing over the idea of her cousin dating the great snake. While she had no issues with the other teen, she knew of his reputation and always had that in the back of her mind keeping a cauldron of caution lit. She would not let her slightly oblivious cousin be hurt by anyone.

The only thing that seemed to consume the sixth year Gryffindors more than Albus's current crush was the impending match against Hufflepuff just days away. And for some, it would be the victory party that would follow soon after.

No one was to distract the Gryffindor team today. James Potter had worked too hard these first few weeks only to be set off their game by annoying fangirl coos of good luck and blithering gits hoping for sidetracking the players.

The weather conditions seemed perfect for today's match. Clear crisp sky – not too cold as to cause discomfort, but cool enough so that players would not overheat from continued play. Because there was an important lecturer from the Muggle Liason Office discussing the role of magical creature control regulations in the context of Muggle urban legends scheduled for that morning, the game would be pushed back to the early evening.

Padric, the eldest Potter son's close friend who wasn't on the team had already, with the help of some of the seventh years from Ravenclaw and Slytherin, obtained a fairly decent amount of alcohol and mixers for this evening's party. Although it was rather audacious for the Gryffindors to already be planning the victory party, it was common knowledge that unless half the lion's team contracted dragon pox day-of the game, there would be little chance that the badgers would claim success.

The fact that the game would be taking place later in the day around 5 gave the Quidditch players even more to be grateful for; the sun would be partially set by this point and would be blocked mostly by the high-rising towers of the castle, creating no interference of blinding light for the airborne competitors.

James was feeling more confident as the day progressed. Nothing could possibly pull his focus from their goal of victory. That is until he and his six teammates were changing before the game. He and his team walked down to the changing rooms around an hour before the game would start, leaving time to collect and group together without the excessive distractions of the mob of students descending to the pitch from the castle. After giving his pre-match spiel to his housemates, Miles approached him sometime in the ten minutes before the game was about to begin.

"Hey, James," his comrade spoke, with slight hesitancy. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, mate. Is it about the Janowitch Split because I really think that we're ready to put it in action. That fuck Wilson won't know what hit him."

"Nah, I completely agree. It's about something else…"

"Okay, mate. Shoot," James reassured.

"Well, this is just a preliminary ask, more of your permission—you totally can say no, I just was sorta wondering if you might—okay remember it's not really a big deal."

"Dude, you're rambling."

Miles was usually just as collected and cool as James was, but for some reason his best friend was acting quite odd. "Okay, basically I kinda think your brother is, you know, pretty cute, and I was wondering…" he trailed off a bit to look at his friend's reaction. He was met with a completely blank, if not an unsettlingly and severely stern, expression. –you know if I could maybe ask him out to Hogsmeade at tonight's party, should we win."

…

…

"Uh," was all the captain could muster after nearly a half-minute's silence. While he had known that Miles was the type who'd just sort of go for anyone he saw fit, he never imagined his sights would be set on Albus. _Of course, this is what Dad meant in his letter…_

"Mate, if you're really not cool with it I'll lay off —I just, well, I've kinda noticed he's pretty sweet and I donno, a good kid. Plus I've known him for years so I know a fair amount about him. Do you hate me?" he looked expectantly at his captain.

After a few more seconds of shocked expression, he hardened and answered as diplomatically as possible.

"Look, Miles, I'm sure you'd be perfectly fine to Al, but I just don't know how comfortable I'd be with you dating my brother. You know what he's like. I don't even think he's even been kissed before and I don't want your experience to intimidate him."

"Oh," replied Miles, looking mildly annoyed and hurt that his friend would actually say no. "Okay, well I donno. I guess I thought I'd ask. Wait, do you not trust me with him or something?"

While Miles was one of James's closest friends, when it came to Albus, the eldest Potter child trusted no one. The only reason he wasn't comfortable saying yes was simply because he couldn't bear the thought of his co-chaser fucking his younger brother into the mattress. James quickly disagreed to save friendliness.

"What?! No, of course I trust you, it's just, you know how I get when it comes to Albus." He hesitated for a few more seconds_. I guess maybe it wouldn't be that terrible if they dated, I mean, at least now I don't have to hex someone who I don't know into next year. And besides, then I could at least get more information out of their relationship_. With great caution, James continued… very slowly.

"Ahhh, okay Miles. I give you my permission to ask him out," the chaser looked completely stunned and a look of rapturous glee spread across his face. "But so help me, if he says no and you threaten him or hurt him in any way—"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! You'll curse me till I am a pile of ashes. Ah! Thanks, James!"

With a large sound of Madame Hooch's weak-ish sounding whistle (the flying instructor was getting up there in age) it was time for the team to get onto the field and begin the match.

The seven Gryffindors in scarlet and gold uniforms lined up in position formation. James gave his team a look of deep determination and encouragement. They. Would. Win.

Quickly, as the members left the waiting chambers through the curtain and out onto the pitch into the roaring crowd of red-gold and yellow-black, James looked to his right. As he and the newly relieved and ecstatic Miles met eyes, his friend grinned. Suddenly, the captain's stomach took a slight lurch and he faintly got the urge to throw the match, so that there might be no victory party for his best friend to carry out his plans that involved his unknowing little brother…

The game was exhilarating. Although Albus did find Quidditch to be the most stimulating of co-curricular hobbies, he respected the skill of its players and the overwhelming power that the sport had for promoting friendly competition amongst the students of Hogwarts. James was a great chaser and at least partially deserved the cockiness he bared from his natural good looks and talent on the field; however, it appeared that James seemed slightly distracted. He had allowed the quaffle to be snatched from him a fare few times and his angered reactions seemed a bit forced. Miles, on the other hand, was performing extraordinarily. His flow and ebb down the field seemed organic and quite spot on. Lily was the third chaser and her smaller size deemed excellently agile for racing down the field and maneuvering through beaters and their bludgers. _Merlin, Lynch is insane! He's unbelievable_!

The score was 120 -30, Gryffindor when the something really exciting actually happened. The Hufflepuff seeker, Cindy Edgecomb darted towards the left flank of the stadium by where the Slytherins were stationed, slightly bored by this point. The entire audience could tell exactly what was happening and as the fourth year commentator from Ravenclaw blatantly exclaimed what Cindy was streaking towards, the players in the year did as well.

Albus saw James's face contort with rage and determination and yell full force at his two beaters and seeker. It appeared that whatever had been distracting his older brother for the better part of the game had suddenly become irrelevant in the face of a potential loss.

There was a gasp and a resonating groan from the yellow portion of the stands; one of the scarlet-clad beaters had successfully jostled Cindy Edgecomb enough for her to lose balance along with sight of the snitch. The game continued.

After another 20 minutes or so of constant exhilaration the score count read 200-70, Gryffindor. James and Miles were working so in sync that it was difficult to tell who had the quaffle and when. With the pressure building on the Hufflepuff's beaters and Devon Wilson swinging his club as if it were the only thing to keep him alive, the badger's team's focus was pulled solely to the Gryffindor attackers. Even Cindy Edgecomb was attempting to hold off the red chasers. As she dived expertly to throttle Miles from above there came a roar of applause from the Gryffindor end. Smith Cromwell, a fifth year, had nabbed the snitch.

Albus and his friends roared with delight, praising the efforts of Marco, James, Lily and the rest of the team. The players in the air shot towards the ground and came together in a group hug as the final score of 350-70 shone on the scoreboard.

Although hundreds screamed with delight, several few had preoccupied minds. With the Gryffindor's victory, a party would begin in a few short hours. Bastian Pinto became excited, knowing that his chances with Rose might go up assuming she had a few drinks in her. Miles Connelly grinned, realizing that James had given him his blessing to make his move on his captain's younger brother. James's worry spiked, knowing that his best friend might try and overstep his boundaries tonight when approaching Al. Albus Potter's stomach clenched, knowing that he would soon have to pluck up the courage to ask his crush out. Rose rolled her eyes, knowing that at least her younger cousin would finally be acting on his ridiculous feelings. Scorpius Malfoy smirked, knowing that his little Potter would soon be his.

NOTE: Sorry the Quidditch game wasn't in too much detail. I've never been one to prefer those scenes.

NOTE: I have reloaded the chapter because I accidentally mixed up KYLE LYNCH and DEVON WILSON'S NAMES. Devon is the Quidditch captain and is a good guy, Lynch is the douche.


	7. The Victory Party

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content;

**Parings:** Scorpius/Albus, maybe others. Not sure yet.

**Note**: I once again apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes that might impede upon the clarity of the text. Also, I apologize greatly for the delay in the update. It's been a huge while, but I've been super busy being back at school. Hopefully I will get into a better groove for updates, as there's still lots more to cover. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Victory Party

Rose began getting ready up in the boy's dormitory with Marco, Nik and Albus. Their other dorm mates were already downstairs prepping the common room and making sure that students fourth year and below without direct invitations from the Quidditch team would not be able to attend. The party would last only until midnight, but three hours was certainly a large enough window to allow for grand dramatics.

Because Albus's cousin had showered in her dormitory and came over after to actually get ready, she was still in the midst of drying her hair with slower, yet more effective drying spells. If done all at once, wet hair became completely out of control so Rose had spent much time practicing drying over a long period of time. Nik and Albus were finishing up their showers and Marco was searching through his trunk and wardrobe looking for appropriate clothing. He turned to his Ancient Runes partner.

"So, have any goals for the party? Anyone you're particularly interested in?" victory parties were the primary vessel in which students were able to hook up with their peers. They were the venues where the students were more mature and sexually exploring and there was always alcohol. Not everyone drank, but a good percentage enjoyed their inhibitions lower and confidence raised.

"Hmmm," calculated the bright Weasley. "I haven't really given it much thought. There are a few guys that are potentials, but no one really stands out. You?" She said this quickly and vaguely, indicating that there was someone she was eyeing, but had no intention of telling the keeper.

"Same. I was thinking maybe that girl, Amira in Ravenclaw, fifth year. She's cute enough, I guess, and I've heard she's pretty good at Ancient Runes and Herbology. And don't think I can't tell you're lying… spit it out! If I know, then maybe I can help you get with 'em!"

He received one of Albus's socks to the face.

Before his playful retort, Nik emerged from the bathroom, Nik sporting just his towel around his waist. From the sounds of it, Albus was still showering. The tall German snickered at the sight of his friend being pelted with a scarlet sock.

"What'd ya do this time, Marco?"

"Nothing! I swear! This chit's all sorts of crazy!"

"I resent that!" cried Rose, her face a mix between amusement and playful outrage. "He's trying to get me to tell him who I want to hook up with tonight at the party."

"Well, of course he does, we all do! Come on. Just tell us quickly and it'll be over with. I'll tell you mine," he said suggestively.

"Anyone who has been alive the last three weeks knows that you're going to be berating Claire Falkner…" she smirked.

"Gah! How could you tell!? I've been so discrete!" he looked completely baffled.

"Dude, it was pretty obvious the other day during Charms after you asked if she needed wand formation help. Half the class was chuckling to themselves for the rest of the period." This seemed to outrage Nik even more, but with an intentionally overdramatic stomp towards his dresser, he closed the conversation.

"Fine…" began Rose. "I am _potentially_ toying with the idea of _maybe_ considering talking to for a _minute_ with Bastian Pinto…" her cheeks darkened a bit.

"Ooooooh!" whistled Marco. A second sock hit his face.

"Not bad, Rose. I'm sure you'll nab him."

"Of course I will, he's been giving me the most useless attempts at flirting for the last two weeks. But he's hot so I'll give him a chance. There better be some gin tonight. I'm sick of Firewhiskey, it's too harsh."

"Hey guys," called Nik quietly, leaning down in his trunk to gather a sweater. "Speak of Slytherins, what are we gonna do about Al and Malfoy?"

His two friends stiffened a bit. While the three friends had been amused with their small friend's crush on Scorpius Malfoy and were relieved when he finally decided that he would ask him out, over the last few hours, their perspectives had changed hugely. Now that they were soon to descend to the party, the idea that their friend would soon be acting on his feelings made the situation seem far more real. Over the course of the week, the Slytherin had been quite provocative with Albus and it was clear that the effect the elder had on their friend was incredible. Albus would be left stammering and blushing like a 12 year old Hufflepuff for minutes and his friends' trepidation was mounting.

"I—uh, I'm not really sure what we can do," said Marco. "I mean, I feel like we should give Albus this chance to, you know, get some experience, but come on, Malfoy?! He's fucked half the grade and even more seventh years."

"I know what you mean," replied Rose. "But at the same time, have you heard any rumors this year? I think he's been pretty low-key and if you've been paying attention, he seems to only be making moves on Al. Maybe he _actually_ likes him?"

"I donno"

"Well, Nik, you got any better ideas?" snapped Rose.

"No, not really"

"Then we'll just have to let things happen," she concluded. "We'll make sure one of us is watching them at all times and if we deem the situation to be safe, then we'll let things go."

"Fine, but I'm just saying, I don't want Al to be practically molested and turned into a quivering mess who'll never trust anyone because that snake wanted a cheap lay."

"Of course we all feel that way," said Rose.

As the three fell into silence and continued their party preparations, they heard the shower stop and small patters across the bathroom floor towards the door. When the entrance was opened, it revealed a squeaky clean Albus with a towel wrapped tightly around his slim waist. His face held a look of uncontrolled glee and excitement and when he greeted his friends abnormally giggly, their worry was not eased.

* * *

Albus had never been so nervous, yet excited for a party before. The last time his anxiety had spiked this much was the New Year's Eve party during his fourth year when he came out to his dad. Now that he had already done that, tonight's mission of asking Scorpius out seemed overwhelmingly more strenuous.

His mind was moving at extraordinary rates. As he turned off the shower after scrubbing with excessive force laced with nervousness, he could hear the muffled noises that were his friends and cousin preparing for the party. He grabbed his navy towel and patted himself down gently, relishing in the feel of fluffy, absorbent material over his wet, smooth skin. Quickly wrapping the large, plush towel around his waist, he stepped across the bathroom and looked into the mirror. It was completely clear. While it was clouded over in areas from steam he could clearly make out his freshly washed hair sticking out randomly along with his face, which he was relieved to see had no blemishes. It appeared that Weasleys had an abnormally great streak when it came to epidermal complexions – all of them tended to be without any sort of acne or skin imperfections.

Albus then drank in the rest of his appearance. A small frown formed over his visage; _why am I so short? I mean , I know I'm taller than some of the girls in my year, but it's really not fair that all the other guys just tower over me_. The lithe and slightly petite Gryffindor had another thought. _What if… what if Scorpius doesn't like me because I'm not tall enough? What if he doesn't want a boyfriend who's so small he can't even reach the top shelf in his wardrobe?_ The youth had never really thought about a potential hindrance his height might be in his romantic life and the longer he drank in his stature, the more discouraged he got. Trying to pull himself out of more self-doubt he tried to be optimistic. _Well maybe he might like me needing his help to reach things? James gets pretty smug whenever a girl needs his help with something. What if Scorpius, I donno, might like having to lean down a bit to kis—no don't have those thoughts! It might not even happen! Al, just stay cool. The guys said he might like you but don't get ahead of yourself! Just calm down! Ee!_

With a giggle of excitement at the notion that maybe he could use his height to his advantage, and a kick to himself for literally fixing an internal battle within seconds of beginning it over such a stupid topic, Albus tightened his towel and turned towards the doorway to the bedroom.

When he entered, his friends looked over and gave him looks that certainly signified that they had been waiting for a particularly long time. With a small, embarrassed chuckle he gave a quick apology.

"Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to take so long! I just wanna make sure everything is perfect!" he chirped.

"No problem, baldy, just hurry up and get dressed," replied his beater friend. Marco was tossed an only half-serious glare.

"Well…I basically know everything I'm going to wear!"

"Good," said Rose. "The party started a short while ago and we want to be there before anyone gets too drunk. I hate being around pissed Ravenclaws when I'm not drunk, myself. They need to loosen up more…"

Albus practically skipped over to his wardrobe and flung the grand doors open. He quickly laid out his clothes for the evening and walked over to his trunk at the base of his bed. Albus loved his bed. It was the closest one to the window and while all the beds seemed equidistant from the middle of the room, he liked to think his was further off in a cute area slightly more removed from his dorm mates.

Upon opening the large wooden trunk decorated with metal hinges and functionless adorning locks, he scooped out his favorite undergarments: silver silk boxer-briefs. His cousin Dominique bought him the shimmery knickers for his birthday in late August. Albus was one of the youngest students in his year, having only turned 16 on August 21st, just ten days before the cutoff. Only a Hufflepuff girl whose name he couldn't remember was younger and it was only by two days.

Grinning at the silvery material, he placed quickly and as discretely as possible, slid them up his legs under his towel. Feeling slightly safer, he removed the towel from his waist. Almost immediately was his recently clothed buttocks slapped playfully by Nik and the young Gryffindor heard a cat call.

"Hey!" he yelped. This was greeted with a few chuckles.

"Nice arse, Al," drawled his German friend with mirth. "Bringin' out the special undies for Malfoy?" he smirked.

"Just…" the boy was trying for words, his face enflamed. "Just be quiet! I want to look and feel nice tonight! Is that such a bad thing?! And besides, isn't saying my butt is nice a little gay? You like me or something? You want this?" he teased suggestively. Albus tried to stand his ground to his overly touchy-feely friend. While he knew his German friend was completely straight, he wanted to see if he could make the elder uncomfortable for a change.

"Nah, you're too loud, but if you keep wearing those arse-huggers, I'll be forced to pin you down and—"

"Okay! Okay! You win!" cried Albus, his cheeks as red as his bed drapes. "Just stop talking about my knickers and let me get ready! Don't you want to make it to the party?" a grunt of victory told him yes.

After digging out a rich green undershirt from his trunk, Albus quickly assembled his outfit. As he pulled on his darker green button up, Rose interrupted him. "Leave the button up! You'll look better in just the T."

"But I was planni—"

"No."

After a few seconds of internal deliberation, he went with his cousin's advice. He then reached for his black jeans and slipped them on. While they were not super-skinny jeans, they did hug his frame quite well. Albus reached back into his wardrobe for a normal belt and slipped on some comfortable shoes which were apparently stylish, as said by Rose, but he just liked the feel.

When he was finished he turned to face the rest of his comrades. Marco was wearing a dark red button-up shirt that showed his broad, stocky torso off well. His dark jeans worked well to make him seem refined yet still slightly scruffy. Nik was wearing a black turtleneck and white jeans giving off an extremely 'mainland Europe' impression. Rose rounded off the set by also wearing jeans, but they were quite tight and made her impressively toned and slender legs look miles long. She sported a navy blouse that clashed just right with her Weasley hair.

The four friends gave each other once-overs. "Finally," said Marco, seemingly exasperated after waiting longer than he had expected. "Are we all ready? Can we get this show on the road?"

"Yes!" cried his three friends. They all made their way to the door leading to the staircase down to the common room. Albus stumbled a bit on his fourth stair down and had to be caught by Nik. His nerves seemed to be kicking in harder than ever. They could hear heavy, yet quick and erratic beats and commotion that could only signify that a victory party was well underway.

* * *

Scorpius arrived at the Gryffindor common room with his friends roughly a half-hour into the party. The festivities began at around 10 and the beginnings were usually for the victorious house to celebrate before the arrival of their guests. As suspected, James Potter and most of the Gryffindor team was already hot off their faces with drink and cheer. He immediately walked over to the Gryffindor captain and held out his hand.

"Well done, Potter," he began. "The game was thoroughly entertaining. A well executed Janowitz split if I don't say so myself." Although Scorpius and the eldest Potter were not entirely amiable, the Slytherin felt he should recognize good Quidditch playing; plus, he was about to make a move on the Gryffindor's little brother and wanted to do so with a little conflict as possible.

"Thankks, Malfoy!" replied a slightly dopey James. "Just you wait, we'll crush ya in November's match!"

"You wish," he drawled. "Now where's the booze table, I can't stand being around sloshed Ravenclaws."

With an unsteady point in the direction by the fireplace, James turned back to his friends and teammates and continued a rowdy discussion of the game.

"Excellent bar this time, their Ravenclaw victory from last spring had the worst options" said Persephone, quite pleased.

"Tell me about it. So Scor," started Bastian. "Baby Potter's not just gonna bend the fuck over, even with a couple drinks in him. You gonna be able to control yourself and take it slow?"

"Oh shut it, Basti. Of course I'm gonna take it slow. I don't want to scare him off."

The three friends prepared some drinks as more of their Slytherin comrades filtered in through the portrait hole. With the majority of the Gryffindor team already here, along with about 20 or so other lions and the addition of the new Slytherins, there were roughly 40 students littering the common room. The Ravenclaws were being uncharacteristically slow tonight. Usually they were the first to any party and got pissed within minutes.

For about twenty minutes, Scorpius and his friends drank with light conversation. Scorpius had consumed two drinks by the time the Ravenclaws had completely arrived and was already feeling a bit of alcohol's warmth spreading through his system. Claire Volk stormed her way across the common room once she and her Ravenclaw friends finally made it through the portrait hole. She looked agitated.

"Merlin, my dorm mates fucking suck," she spat. "Can't Missy just get ready in a normal fashion? We were waiting on her for 25 fucking minutes! But nooo, she couldn't arrive alone." Bastian chuckled at his friend's blatant annoyance. The pretty, but still disgruntled Ravenclaw, rolled her eyes and worked her way over to the bar and made a stomach-churningly strong drink that mixed Firewiskey, dark and light rum, and what looked like black tequila.

Now that their fourth member was finally present, the Slytherin and Ravenclaw friends began their night properly. A seventh year Gryffindor that Scorpius knew only by sight began playing music from a station off in the corner. He magically amplified the beats to create a dense sound giving off the impression they were in some sort of club. _All in all, not a bad party_, thought the Malfoy heir. With the addition of his two drinks, and his current cup in hand, Scorpius's confidence was spiking.

The blonde Slytherin looked hot. He knew he did. Knowing that this was his one solid opportunity to mark Albus for the win, Scorpius had spent a particularly lengthy amount of time on his appearance. After an almost scalding shower, he slipped on a pair of form-fitting dark grey jeans and a royal blue button-down that was quite tight. Although he felt slightly ridiculous knowing that his dress-shirt left nothing to the imagination when it came to his torso's physique, he knew that the James Potter's little brother would be completely at his emotional mercy when faced with his body. The two top and bottom buttons were left undone leaving his belt-buckle and a bit of his midriff in sight along with the topmost part of his chest.

Taking a sip from his well-executed mixed-drink, Scorpius looked over towards the center of the now fully-formed danced floor. Several of his housemates were dancing with Gryffindors and Ravenclaws alike; these victory parties tended to be the few times when house unity shone best. After a quick scan, something caught his attention over from one of the staircases. Four new guests had arrived – including one deliciously nervous Albus. With a smirk, Scorpius turned to his friends to begin idle chatter, waiting for a perfect moment to move in for the catch.

* * *

The scene that greeted the four Gryffindors was excellent. While the Gryffindor team had a reputation of being outrageously rowdy during their victory parties, tonight's event was going rather coolly. Albus turned to Rose with a grin and scrunched his face in excitement, biting his teeth through a wide-toothed smile. Upon seeing her younger cousin so gleeful, Rose gave a small giggle and grabbed his arm and pulled him over to where the bar usually was stationed. She was not disappointed.

"Oh, excellent! They've got gin!" Rose quickly began pouring a Gin Tonic. As she was doing this Nik and Marco caught up with the cousins and started browse the liquid courages splayed out across the table.

"Al, what do you want?" asked the beater kindly.

"Uh…I donno.." replied Albus, looking suddenly very shy. "I don't really know what I like. Could you—um, just make me something that tastes good?"

Marco let out a chuckle. He had forgotten that when it came to drinking, Albus was rather inexperienced. He tended to only have one, maybe two, light cocktails when it came to parties and made sure never to get very drunk. The stocky Gryffindor made eye contact with his German friend and gave a quick wink. "No problem, mate. I'll make you something real smooth." He heard a small snicker from his taller blonde friend. Upon receiving his drink, Albus took a huge gulp.

"—ah! What the hell is this!?" the young Gryffindor cried. "This doesn't taste good! It tastes like hell!"

"Just drink it fast, Al. It'll loosen you up quick. We all know you're three seconds from fainting you're so fidgety."

"Gah. Why couldn't you have made me something that actually tasted good?"

"Because there would have been barely any booze in it," scoffed Marco.

"Just drink your drink, Al!" interrupted Rose, with an air of finality. "I'll get you some juice to chase it with so you're not gagging for the next five minutes." The young Weasley kept to her word and satisfied her cousin with some light cranberry juice.

"Thanks…" he said, rather dour.

Albus waited until his friends prepared drinks to their liking. In the meantime he took another large sip, shook his head with distaste and quickly followed with some cranberry. "Gah! It still tastes awful!" he could feel a warm burning in his stomach that felt unnatural, but not altogether unpleasant.

"Oh just leave it," said Nik with a tone of playful annoyance. "You'll get good and drunk and snog a bloke."

"What?! No I'm not gonna do anything of the sort!" Albus looked indignant.

"Oh, so now you're not going to make your move on Malfoy?" asked Rose, accusatorily. "Who by the way is looking exceedingly hot right now over there talking to that Falkner girl..." She nudged her cousin slightly. While she still held some reservations about allowing her naïve cousin potentially hooking up with Slytherin's notorious player, there was something almost compelling about the whole situation. Maybe it was the booze thinking, but she would be damned before letting Albus chicken out.

The young Gryffindor suddenly became horrendously red. Rose hadn't been lying; Scorpius was standing with his Ravenclaw friend and his ever-present Slytherin friends part-way into the crowd of people about three-fourths of the way along the group towards the opposite side of the common room. He then realized that Rose also hadn't been lying about the Slytherin's appearance. The tall blond looked striking. The tight-fitting dark blue button down made his torso look taught and strong. Albus couldn't help but picture dancing closely with the slightly cocky boy and resting his head on the elder's chest as they swayed to a slow-tempo piece. Blushing a bit, the Gryffindor shook his head at the absurdly romantic thought that flashed before his mind..

"No, I mean… He's looking you know, fine!" the young Potter babbled.

"Okay, Al." Rose Weasley began. "You've half an hour until I require you to say something to Malfoy. If you don't…I'm going to tell him you want to snog him so bad you would eat a Doppling Driscador for him." Albus looked outraged at the threat and spluttered a look that could only mean 'you wouldn't dare.' Rose sent him a face that surely meant 'try me.' He gulped and nodded slowly.

The slightly buzzed Albus glanced around the party that was now in full swing. It appeared the foursome had migrated slightly into the crowd of erratic dancing students. He looked down at his drink with a look of general disdain. It was only after he brought the drink up a few inches as to look it over with more anxiety did Marco begin whispering in his ear.

"Listen, Al," his Quidditch-playing friend began. "I know you're pretty nervous about the whole Malfoy thing, but it's only because you like him so much. Just let loose a bit and see how things go. You never know, maybe someone else might catch your eye." Marco took back his drink, walked back over to the bar, added a bit more alcohol, seeing that it was a bit low, and then filled the rest of the cup with some mixer. "Drink this over the next while and you'll be good to go for the night."

"Uh.. Thanks, Marco," said Albus, with a lopsided grin forming. He took a sip and smiled at the milder taste.

"Okay, guys," said Rose. "Let's just dance for a bit and see what happens!"

Even Nik was on board with this plan, having spent the last five minutes watching his shrimp roommate and said shrimp roommate's cousin conflict over said shrimp roommate's action plan for hooking up with a guy. The friends danced for a few songs together until the tall German found his way over to a certain Ravenclaw female who happened to be standing just feet from Scorpius Malfoy. Marco was commandeered by James and the rest of the Gryffindor house team and the rowdy seven began cheering loudly over victory of the Hufflepuffs. Albus turned to talk to Rose but was met with empty space. It appeared she had taken the quick moment in which Albus was too engrossed in his dancing to evaporate as to signify the beginnings of his night.

Albus was too buzzed to be nervous at this point, so with another large sip from his drink, began making his way over towards the currently entangled Nik and Claire. While weaving himself through the crowd of dancing Gryffindors, Slytherins, and Ravenclaws in a sort of slalom, he accidentally snagged a random foot jetting out from the mass of students and began to lose his balance. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands was grabbing his chest and arms firmly.

"Heyy! Al!" came a familiar, albeit less coherent voice. "Don't you be falling now. You'll be trampled!"

Albus giggled slightly. He turned and looked up into the face of Miles Connelly. He didn't notice when Miles's hands lingered slightly around his left arm. "Thanks, Miles! I almost—hehe—fell!" Albus, who was feeling quite merry at this point, turned to continue his quest for the Slytherin captain but was halted when Miles's hands clasped one of his arms once more. He looked around inquisitively.

"Wait!" said Miles with a bit of a slur. "I wanted to talk t'yah for a sec. You gotta sec?"

The shorter boy snickered lightly at the obviously intoxicated Qudditch player. "Haha, sure Miles! What do you want to talk about?"

The older teen looked around at his teammates with a glazed look, but turned his head back towards his best friend's little brother with a determined face when he realized that this was his shot with the smaller Gryffindor. "Hey, can we talk not on the dance floor? Just a lil privacy, ya know?" With that he led his conquest off the dance floor and over to a pair of stacked comfy chairs arranged against the far wall as to provide enough space for the gyrating students. While Albus was in no way sobering up, the relocation with his older brother's friend to a distance away from his friends and peers made him feel somewhat uncomfortable. It also didn't help that Miles's semi-odd behavior recently towards him resurfaced in Albus's mind, as well that the older boy was significantly taller than him. Additionally, the chaser was looking down at him that shone with dopiness from the alcohol, but also a hint of predation. Furthermore, the elder's large frame blocked him to some extent from returning to the dance floor. He looked up, chewing his lip slightly with a determination to focus his drunken vision. "So Miles… is there something in particular you wanted to—uh, wha—?"

Albus was cut off as Miles gently stroked his check before the younger Gryffindor could finish his question. He shifted a bit, uncomfortable at the unexpected contact. The older teen looked down at Albus with a silly grin, with mirth and desire. "Well you know, I asked James before the game if he'd be okay with—well—me potentially asking you out on a—"

And just like that the chaser yelped with surprise and shock at the cold drink that was spilling down his back from a cup being held by Scoripus Malfoy.

* * *

By the time Rose Weasley had dashed away from her younger cousin through the crowd of drunken dancers, Albus was looking thoroughly buzzed and equally as adorable. Scorpius was feeling a bit on as he rocked smoothly near his friends. In a short while he would either be hooking up with baby Potter or shagging some piece from any of the attending houses – he would not be going home alone. While Persephone and Bastian were simply drinking and dancing, he could tell that Claire was a lost cause; she was currently wrapped so tightly and dancing so closely with Niklas Schmidt you'd think they were the same form. _Eh, no bad looking, I'm sure they'll have fun_.

The Slytherin keeper looked back over at the young lion and noticed that he was finally alone. The boy was looking drunk, but not overly so, and midway between a bit lonely and a bit anticipatory—of what, Scorpius had no idea. Albus was wearing slim-fitting black jeans and a frame-hugging emerald green shirt: he looked positively edible. As the blond was surveying the boy who looked as though he was contemplating something, he saw Bastian walking over to a brightly rhythmic Rose Weasley, who had stationed herself about 15 feet rightward of her cousin amongst a pack of Ravenclaw and Slytherin girls. Morgan Zabini and Rose were dancing and gossiping animatedly, with overzealous comments of praise and respect that seemed quite alcohol-induced. With a courteous interruption, Bastian navigated Rose away from the Slytherin gossip queen and attempted another conversation with the brainy Gryffindor. Scorpius shifted himself slightly to be further shrouded by the single blur of grind that was currently Claire and Nik. If he was going to observe his target more, he would have to do it more discretely; the last thing he needed was an intoxicated Adrian Higgs to warp his conquest of Albus Potter into a tale of desperate stalking of a fallen sex god. A quick look through the crowd made him double take.

Miles Connelly, or whatever his name was, was currently leading Albus off the dance floor and over towards a secluded set of plush Gryffindor armchairs. The look in the seventh year's eyes was obviously hazed with booze, but also contained a hint of lust—his target was about to be poached by an inferior hunter and Scorpius would not stand for that. Acting quickly, the Malfoy heir finished his drink as fast as he could and rushed over to the bar area to prepare himself a drink. Not bothering to waste actual alcohol, he simply filled his cup with cranberry juice—something that would stain.

With determination and a false visage of pretend drunkenness, Scorpius took large, awkward steps over to where the young, blushing and seemingly uncomfortable Potter stood a bit stuttering under the forward touches of Miles. Without thinking, the Slytherin forced a stumble and practically tossed his cranberry-filled drink onto the left shoulder blade of the Gryffindor chaser's maroon sweater. The newly drenched teen gasped with surprise and agitation.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry dude, didn't see you there!" the blond teen exclaimed with as much apology as possible.

"What the fuck mate!" cried the foiled chaser. Scorpius chanced a quick glance sideways at the shocked Albus. They met eyes for a second and the Slytherin took his time to nod slightly and wink—signifying his saving of the small Gryffindor from a potentially shifty future. Albus had a look for realization and gasped slightly, but quickly turned to Miles to continue the scene.

"Miles! Don't be pissed at Scorpius, please! It really seems like an accident." The boy pleaded. "Plus, it's only cranberry, so it shouldn't damage your sweater." Scorpius looked somewhat annoyed upon realizing his pigment mistake.

"Gah, I guess you're right, but damn, Malfoy! You should have watched where you were going! Keep your drunken arse in check!"

"Noted, Connelly, but I would recommend that you go wash out that pullover of yours before it gets sticky and damaged."

Although disgruntled at being what he considered to be an innocent cock-block, Miles couldn't argue with the Slytherin's logic and decided to go lumbering towards the stairs to the seventh year dormitories. Before turning to leave, however, the chaser turned to Albus and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you later; we've still got lots to talk about." What was intended to be a seductive drawl was met with a shiver of discomfort from the tipsy Albus. Luckily, the seventh year did not pick up on the shorter boy's discomfort. Immediately following the departure of what seemed to be his only sort of interference, Scorpius made sure to draw the young Potter into a pointed conversation.

"Well, now that he's out of the way," he began sarcastically, with an heir of fake exacerbation. His comment was met with an amused giggle. "Can I have a minute with you?"

The nerves Albus felt at the beginning of the party were beginning to come back, but with a small sip from his cup, he tried to reel in that feeling. "Um—yeah—of course." He stammered slightly.

Scorpius knew that this was his key chance so he took Albus by the hand and led him towards a nook just off the portrait hole, where the sounds from the dance floor were muted a bit. Miles wasn't as tall as he and certainly not as fit. _No competition_, thought the confident blond. After getting himself and Albus situated nicely in the darkened area, the keeper looked down.

"So Al…" he started. The involuntary reaction of joy etched on the smaller's face did not go unnoticed by Scorpius. "How're you enjoying the party?" He made sure that he sounded cool and collected, but not arrogant as to turn off the energetic Gryffindor; although he would rather not admit it, Albus was unlike most, if not all, of his previous conquests and honestly deserved a suitor that would be nothing but genuine and caring for the spritely teen.

"Oh it's great! I'm having an excellent time! Although Rose and Nik and Marco kind of left me early on, I'm still having an excellent time. Didn't they do great today? I completely thought that our team played great, right?! Are you having a good time tonight?" the young Gryffindor said at record pace. He was blushing furiously and obviously his liquored up state made him only more erratic. Chuckling slightly at the boy in front of him's comical nerves, the Malfoy heir placed his hand casually on Albus's right bicep.

"Haha, relax, Al. And yes, I'm having a great time," he responded soothingly. "Especially now," he added with a wink. "And yes, Gryffindor played quite well today, much to my chagrin. I'll be sure to beat them to a pulp in our match next month."

"Oh please! You bet you could beat us?" and with that the two sixth years spoke of figurative bigger Quidditch brooms for the next few minutes.

Scorpius was thoroughly impressed at the excellent nature his conversation with Albus had. Normally it was pulling teeth with some of his party hook-ups, but even when pretty drunk Albus was a beam of energy; though it took all his restraint not to push the smaller boy up into the wall and ravish him every time he blushed or squeaked slightly at a cheeky or suggestive remark from the blond.

The Slytherin keeper noticed the younger teen taking what looked to be a final and finishing sip of his drink. His stare was met with a dopy grin and a small snigger; however, the boy shifted a bit after a few seconds and took a gulp that seemed completely unrelated to drink.

"Um—Scorpius?" started Albus, a bit timid. "Could I—er—ask you a question?" he barely whispered.

"Of course, Al."

"Well…you see.. I sort of…was wondering if—well…" his voice was quivering more heavily now. Scorpius could tell where this was going so he took some of the weight into his own hands.

Shifting a bit, the tall blond stilled Albus with both of his hands reaching down to steady the boy by his arms. He sensed the sharp intake of breath from the boy but continued his efforts to calm the Gryffindor. Slowly he pulled the boy closer to him and stepped forward a tad. Albus was worrying his lower lip heavily.

Scorpius lowered his head to Albus's ear and shushed him a bit, never lessening the grip he had over the younger's arm. "It's okay, Al. You can tell me what you want. I'm right here, just for you." The Gryffindor whimpered a little.

"I—I—Would you—er."

Slowly, and in a haze of alcohol and lust, Scorpius lowered his head towards the stammering boy and grazed his cheek with the backs of his fingers. The Gryffindor teen closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, mouth slightly agape. The blond smirked a bit at his victory and softly pressed his lips against the younger's supple, warm ones. He gently kneaded the lips beneath his own, and with huge restraint, lightly took Albus's pre-worked lower lip between his teeth and bit down tenderly. The cheery boy within his grasp moaned into the kiss and lifted his arms to encircle the Slytherin around the neck. The younger teen responded shyly and slowly, and his extreme lack of experience was noted by the older wizard.

Albus was intoxicating. Although it was obvious the boy was buzzed at least, he tasted only of fruit and tang. It wasn't the most dexterously executed kiss he'd had, but it was certainly one of the more invigorating ones. Scorpius increased the pressure against the younger's lips. He ran his tongue along the smaller boy's lower lip with intent. As he did this, he lowered his arms from the boy's arms to wrap around the slender waste—Albus was certainly compact. The taller teen slowly moved his right hand and curled his way around the thin hip and onto the pert, cute bottom. With a light squeeze, the little lion yelped a bit in surprise into the passion kiss. Scorpius took his chance and dipped his tongue into the Gryffindor's hot mouth. _Merlin, this is insane. He takes so good. Fuck. Potter's mine, and no one is gonna stop this_.

Just as his thoughts of possession and solidarity formed they were interrupted slightly by Albus, who was now pressed firmly up against the stone wall.

"Wait," the muffled teen spoke into Scorpius's lips timidly. "I—uh…" he didn't know how to express his desires and Scorpius was not ready to let the little minx dart off. "No, please..stop" came a weak protest.

The Malfoy heir took a small step back and looked down at his current prey with a questioning look – one mixed with slight disappointment, but also heat, in the hopes to start tongue dancing once more. Feeling mildly guilty for his advances, Scorpius asked, "Al, what's wrong? Are you—are you not okay with this?"

"No! Merlin, no! I—uh—I'm really hap. about this. It's just.." the boy trailed off with a lowering of his head and looked off towards the stone wall.

"Al, I've just had my tongue practically down your throat. You can tell me what's the matter," said Scorpius, with a tone of playful smugness. Albus's cheeks rose in color to a point where no amount of mood lighting could stop shield his embarrassment.

"It's just—well. That was my first—er—kiss and I just… I just don't want to know that this isn't important to you. I know that you have had lots of—well—guests and I guess I just don't want to go through with some things with someone who might not—you know—want the same things that I do.."

If it was at all possible, Albus's face grew even redder and he began to tremble slightly, both from his nerves and high emotions, but also from the coolness that came from being removed from the dance floor of hot, sweaty, moving students. Scorpius felt a pang of fault for the smaller boy's insecurity, but weighed his options carefully, but rapidly. _Okay, well he's basically yours. Think. Are you ready to just commit to the kid knowing that you're not going to be able to fool around with other dudes and witches?_ Looking down at Albus, the Slytherin continued his internal debate. _Fuck! Why does he look so fucking submissive? It's probably the green shirt. Shit, look at those eyes. Is he welling up? Shit. He's literally standing here admitting his affections and his virginity and practically offering himself to me in exchange for fidelity. Well, I guess I could commit for a while and see where it goes. It's not like we'd last. Plus, dad would lose it knowing I fucked Harry Potter' golden boy. Meh. Okay, but Merlin this is going to be ridiculous. Gotta make this good._

With his mind made up, the Slytherin keeper raised his hand to the waiting boy's chin and tilted his face to meet his own, steely-grey eyes. "Al, of course this means something." His voice sounded soothing and reassuring – brimming with fire. "You didn't think I'd flirt with you for two weeks and then just dump you, did you? I like you. I want to see where this could go." He once again claimed the young Potter's lips into a fiercely controlled kiss. Albus threw his hands again around to taller's neck and arched his body into the one before him. They stood wrapped in each other's hold for a few minutes.

Noticing a song change, Scorpius realized that they had ventured away from the crowd of energetic witches and wizards for almost fifteen minutes. "Hey, Al. I know we're having fun, but we should head back to the party. Rose, or worse, your brother, might come looking for you."

"Oh Merlin! I completely forgot!" Albus chirped with a look for horror. The smaller began walking towards the party and unconsciously grabbed the Scoripus's hand to pull him back towards the mass of dancing Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins. He halted abruptly, which in turn made the taller teen bump into him chuckling. "Wait! I need to ask you something else! Would you—um—want to come to Hogsmeade with me in a couple weeks. I know you usually go with Persephone and Bastian, but I just wanted to see if maybe you'd like to go.. you know.." he trailed off a bit. His request was met with another hearty laugh.

"Al, of course I would. As I said, I want this to go somewhere." He winked and pressed another swift kiss to the Gryffindor's supple mouth. "And now, we rejoin our friends. I believe you should have a nice long dance with me, as to give everyone a little preview of what's to come." He pinched Albus on the butt, and internally groaned at the small squeak he received. _Fucking cute bastard_.

And with that, Scorpius and Albus walked towards the dance floor, one too overjoyed to think due to the wonderful circumstances that just played out, and one quite pleased with the way his budding 'relationship' was taking form.

* * *

Thanks folks! And sorry again for the delay. Comments and reviews always appreciated! I've started on the next chapter and hopefully it'll be up soon!


	8. Game, Set, Match

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content;

**Parings:** Scorpius/Albus, maybe others. Not sure yet.

A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating in so long. Almost three months! I've been particularly busy this semester; however, I'm on break and will update much more frequently. I've made an outline and have the rest of the story pretty much planned out now. Hope you can bear with me!

* * *

**Chapter 8**: Game, Set, Match

Albus Potter was woken up the next morning by a groan from his roommate, Benjy Scalder. The youngest Gryffindor could tell that this groan was one of post-party agony. Knowing he would only have less than a minute before Benjy would wake his other three roommates and the effects of last night's alcohol consumption would take center stage, Albus scrunched his eyes tighter together, took a deep breath, and tried to remember every detail of last night.

* * *

As he walked eagerly to return to the dance floor, Scorpius nipped his butt with his two forefingers. With a small yelp, he giggled and continued forward, grabbing the Slytherin's prowling hand and dragged it with him, giving the elder no more opportunities to be frisky before reaching the center of the crowded common room. The worry of what other people would think when they saw a Potter dancing with a Malfoy had not set in yet, but Albus was certainly glad that the dance floor was so tightly packed that few would be able to see the linked hands of the pair walking inward. _I'm not going to think about anyone else right now. I'm not going to have the best night of the term ruined by James or Marco or anyone._

Albus felt a pull on his arm and he knew that the Slytherin chaser wanted to begin dancing. He allowed himself to be tugged into the taller's arms and his back was firmly pressed against the greater and firmer chest of his crush. Luckily the music seemed like excellent club music, with low bass, more techno-sounding beats, and little lyrical content to support heavily erotic dancing. Albus never felt particularly comfortable at previous victory parties when there was heavy rap playing or music that denoted aggressive grinding. This music was far more dance oriented and held a good beat.

The young Gryffindor, even with his freer and looser mindset—given the two very strong drinks he'd had, felt a tad nervous about his dance capabilities. Usually he danced with Rose and her girl friends, such as his cousin Roxanne and Stacey Thomas and that always consisted of frivolous dancing bordering on ironic to poke fun at the 'serious' partiers who actually cared how they were perceived on the floor. Nik and Marco always found witches to dance with, so their absence last night was not unsurprising; however, now that Rose has evaporated, and he was held to his crush's chest, Albus was feeling particularly self-conscious of his dancing. He had never really danced with anyone like this before. The music, as he had noted, was great, and his partner was fluid and accommodating, but he still felt as if he was making a fool of himself. In his fierce hyper-awareness of self, he stiffened a bit, which drew the attention of the blonde behind him. Suddenly he felt the warm, ghostly breadth of Scorpius Malfoy whisper softly in his ear.

"Al, it's okay. You don't have to be nervous. We'll take it nice and slow; just move in the direction I move, 'kay?"

"Mmmhmm" the slender Potter got out, a shiver having raced up his spine from the sensual nature of his captor. He nodded slowly. He felt firm hands take hold of his hips and begin guiding his movements.

With his worry of poor and off-putting dancing diminishing, Albus allowed himself to get lost in the beats from the unknown track. The alcohol was still coursing through his system at full force and he was beginning to feel quite buzzed. Scorpius was moving them in consistent, circular motions with a few sporadic shifts every few rotations to keep things interesting. Albus felt warm, entranced and quite good. For the first time all evening he felt as though maybe he deserved to have the attention of the magnificent looking teen behind him.

Scorpius was an excellent dancer. He was aggressive but not overwhelmingly so and he gently nuzzled the shorter teen's neck every so often. Although he would change the speed of their synchronized movements to match the tempo of each track, his hands never moved from Albus's hips. The younger boy felt as though they had been dancing forever.

After a good while, the song changed again and the tempo seemed to have fallen a lot. The DJ announced that it was the final song of the night and that everyone should note that after it was finished, everyone needed to pack-up all their 'rotten-ass cups and shit and get the fuck out'. Albus chuckled at the 7th year's liquored up announcement. The song that came on was particularly slow, and the Gryffindor could tell that this was to entice potential couples to get on with the romancing and clear the dance floor of drunken singles. Albus stopped moving. The blonde behind him looked turned the younger teen around and looked at him questioningly?

"Why'd you stop? We only got one song left…"

The small teen looked up into Scorpius's eyes with a gleeful glaze. "Because I—I wanted to end the night facing you."

He blushed a bit, looking slightly surprised at his forward request. The elder teen smirked.

"Of course you did." Scorpius said, the smile flashing all the way up to his smoky-hued eyes. He encircled the slighter teen's waist and drew him close. Albus rested his head upon the elder's chest and went, as he had for the last hour or so, with Scorpius's lead.

As the song wrapped up, Albus halted and backed up a few inches from the Slytherin's body. He looked up and allowed the alcohol to take over his mind for a few more minutes and give him the courage to say what he had been thinking—hoping—the whole night.

"Well, I—uh had a really good night. Do you—do you think that maybe, we could, well—ya know, talk tomorrow? Maybe hang out? I know you said you wanted to go to Hogsmeade in a few weeks but I wasn't sure that you would still want to after we danced. I know we weren't really interrupted by anyone while we were dancing, but I don't know how Rose or Nik or my brother will handle us going ou—ummpf"

His jittery rant had been once again cut off by the strong, assertive, yet quite soft, lips of Scorpius Malfoy. At once, the elder boy demanded entrance to Albus's hot mouth—which the Gryffindor immediately yielded to. The kiss was heated and filled with more intent than those shared earlier in the night. Albus was completely lost in the Slytherin's movements and allowed himself to be taken control of for a quite minute.

When the two parted, they were both panting slightly.

"Does that answer your question?" the keeper asked pointedly.

Albus bit his lip both from embarrassment and to stop him from grinning at the taller's self-answering question.

"Keep biting your lip like that and I'll follow you up to your room.." Scorpius said without much subtlety. The smaller Gryffindor gasped slightly, and then beamed up at the blond.

"Well then I guess I'll have to take my leave and we can maybe talk tomorrow?"

"That sounds perfect."

The two then looked around at the dissipating dance floor. Several of the seventh year Quidditch players who weren't missing due to either over alcohol consumption or being occupied by guests were cleaning up and rearranging the furniture to the proper common room setup.

Scorpius noticed that Persephone was eying him from the portrait-hole with a look of waiting, annoyance, and absolute sly knowing. Turning back to Albus, the taller teen sighed a bit a prepared to say goodnight.

"Well, Persephone is giving me the evil eye so I better take off." He rolled his eyes a bit in mock irritation, but smiled down to beaming Gryffindor. "I'll talk to you tomorrow during breakfast."

With that, Scorpius leaned down and sucked the dark-haired boy into a quick, but fierce peck, taking a bit longer to claim his lower lip for the final time of the night. He lifted his head, only to see a dopey-looking Albus still head-tilted upwards and eyes closed. The Quidditch keeper made his way over to one of the recently moved arm chairs, collected his jacket, and walked over to his waiting comrade and out the portrait entrance.

Albus could not remember how quickly he composed himself and strolled over to the sixth years' staircase, but he knew that he no longer disliked victory parties.

* * *

He had had his first kiss. _Last night I had my first kiss! Scorpius kissed me!_ Just thinking about last night's occurrences made Albus blush furiously and attempt to submerge himself further within his cocoon of maroon and gold-lined sheets.

The groans of Benjy Scalder had, in fact, roused the awakening of Albus's fellow roommates and slowly Marco, Nik and the funny, but slightly unpleasant, Finn McAndrews began their post-party moans.

"Fuck! Nik! Do you have any hangover potions? My head hurts like shit!" came the raspy, yet obviously satisfied with his night of partying, voice of Marco.

"o'er onda nachtisch.." mumbled a disgruntled Nik.

"The fuck? What is that?"

"I mean the night stand, ya git"

The four roommates began their mornings in languid paces. A 'bloody hell' or any sort of curse could be heard every few minutes, whenever one of them would feel the effects from the night before. Albus, fortunately, had not actually had all that much to drink, and felt only slightly dehydrated, but nonetheless, fine throughout his early morning. Finn and Benjy got up to take showers, while the three friends were left alone in the dorm. Albus had yet to surface from his bundle of warmth and protection. He was still grinning from the previous nights happenings and his excitement for seeing the blonde later that day set his stomach tumbling. He was about to rise for the day when Marco's voice rang through the momentary silence.

"So Al… why don't you tell us what you and Malfoy got up to while you guys were off in the shadows near the portrait entrance?" he said with mirth.

"Oh scheiße! You actually hooked up with Malfoy?" Nik exclaimed, thoroughly surprised.

The one thing that Albus did vividly remember from last night was that few, if not any, of his peers really noticed or commented on his returning to the dance floor with Malfoy. One of the Ravenclaw girls, whom he didn't really know, screamed vibrantly with shock. Other than that, everyone else seemed relatively too involved with their own dancing, conquests, or cups of alcohol to either notice or care. Therefore, he couldn't be too surprised that none of his friends knew much about his night with Scorpius.

"Tell us everything little man!"

Since this was Albus's first true hook-up, he wasn't entirely sure of how he would go about describing his night. Would Marco and Nik want to hear every detail? Would they want to know about their friend, the son of the great Harry Potter, being ravished up against a nook off the entry way to the common room? Would they want to hear about their friend, who was a guy, kissing another guy? Being held by another guy?

"Well… it started with Miles Connelly being really weird and pulling me off the dance floor after you guys abandoned me!" Albus had, by this point, sat up in his bed, but still snuggled tightly in his sea of blankets. Nik and Marco were on their respective beds looking at each other with what appeared to be looks of smugness and uneasiness.

"We were talking, although he was just being really drunk and not actually saying anything. Then he stroked me cheek, which was super weird. And then Scorpius accidentally, but I don't think it was really that much of an accident, spilled his drink on Miles.

"After Miles left, we sort of went off to the side and just talked for a bit…" Albus trailed off when he got to the juicier bits of the story. He was still unsure if his friends wanted to hear everything.

"Come on, Al! Did you guys snog?! Just give us the interesting deets!" exclaimed Nik, with a bit of playful impatience. Albus was surprised at his friend's loud fascination. He looked at Marco with questioning eyes.

"Yes, Al. Dish the goods, or we'll think this a waste of a victory party" said the beater.

"Okay, okay, okay! We kissed—he kissed me and it was…really excellent." Out came the cat-whistles from Nik and smirk from Marco. Albus's face went beet red.

"At'ah boy, Al!" Nik got up from his bed and leapt from his own to Marco's and once more to Albus's where the smaller teen yelped and recoiled from the sudden movements. Marco began howling with laughter at Albus's mildly scared expression, and encouraged Nik's advancements. He knew that Nik tended to push the limits of comfort between his friends, but this was ridiculous.

"What kind of kiss!?" and with that Nik threw the covers off the resistant teen and sat right down on the younger's legs. "Did he pin you against the wall?" Albus found his arms firmly held straight against his torso. He was laughing too at this point and scrunched his eyes and began tossing, as to throw the heavier German off him. "Did he fuckin' hold you down, rub one out on you, and then make you his?! Or did he just tickle you?"

That did it. Albus shrieked and laughed at the same time at the absurd comments Nik had just pseudo-seriously made but he could not throw the other teen. Nik used all his might to pin Albus's both arms with just one of his own, put enough weight on Albus's legs to prevent them from entering the picture, and used his free right hand to grip the smaller's side and begin tickling at rapid pace. The younger flinched and giggle and screamed.

"No! Please! Stoppppp! It wasn't anything! We just snogged and danced for the night! Mercy! Marco! Anyone!?"

"You're on your own, Potter" replied Marco, Albus's current ex-friend.

Suddenly Nik ceased all actions and sluggishly released Albus of all holds. "Fuck, I'm hungover… We can continue this talk at breakfast after I've showered all the booze and sweat. Good to know you're still a little bugger!"

With that, the tall blond removed himself from the currently disheveled bed, stumbled over to his own dresser, collected a towel, and walked a dead-man's walk to the bathroom, where Benjy and Finn had just finished their showers. The recovering Albus straightened out his bed and looked over to Marco, completely shocked at his overzealous friend's behavior.

* * *

Within the next half-hour, Albus, Marco, and Nik had woken up and gotten ready enough to mosey down to the common room. The sight that met them caused the three Gryffindors to crack up loudly; Rose was sitting in her usual chair across the perfectly tidy room with her head hung low and droopy into a messily-opened magazine. She appeared to have fallen back asleep while waiting for her friends to descend from their dorms.

Albus looked to his friends mischievously and slowly walked up to his cousin and lowered his head to her ear.

"Rose!" he cried, and he jolted her a bit by gripping her just below her shoulders. There was a shrill shriek of surprise and a look of alarm from Albus's cousin before she realized it was mere playfulness.

"What. The. Fuck…" she said, seething. Marco, Nik and Albus were laughing over Rose's attempts to be reprimanding, but the slight shakiness from the post-scare lingered in her scolding.

"Sorry, Rose, but I just couldn't pass that up! Plus, we want to go down to breakfast now! We're starrrvingg!"

Rose looked annoyed, but appeased her friends' wishes by getting up, stretching a bit and neatly folded the Transfigurations Today magazine and placed it on the side-table. She brushed her jumper a bit and straightened out her jeans before following her retreating friends out the portrait hole. As they passed the painting Rose reached up to her cousin's ear and flicked it particularly hard.

"Hey!"

"….payback!" she said, smirking slightly. "Now why don't you tell me the actual story of what you were doing with Malfoy last night. I don't think Stacey had her facts right when she said she saw you climbing on top of Malfoy and growling with lust."

Albus looked horrified.

"—don't worry! I quelled those rumors before I came down to wait for you!" she said hastily after seeing the look of outrage and mortification on her cousin's face. "But I don't think anyone's going to believe you didn't hook up. Enough people saw, from what I can gather you two kissing—what was it?—tenderly on the dance floor as the night finished." Rose's face shone of mirth as the genesis of rumors already forming reached Albus. "So just spill…"

Realizing that he would have no choice now but to recount the night exactly as it happened to his friends, Albus began his tale, starting with his friends abandoning him on the dance floor.

"So much for us keeping an eye on him" cut in Marco.

"It doesn't matter, Marco, it all seemed to work out okay… Plus, Rose gave him that ridiculously cruel ultimatum anyways so it was bound to happen." Nik chuckled.

"—shhh! Let Al continue" asserted Rose.

And with that, Albus finished—rather enthusiastically and bit too gleefully—his story of how he and Scorpius Malfoy shared their first kiss—well kisses. And how Albus had stuck up for his feelings and asked for more than a simple fling. And how Scorpius so kindly laughed at Albus's foolish giggling, and insecurities at his inexperience. And how the Slytherin said yes to Albus's request for a date in Hogsmeade in a few weeks' time. But most importantly, the youngest of the four Gryffindors spoke of how happy he was that his feelings went not unreciprocated, but embraced and returned to great effect. For the first time all term Albus seemed genuinely comfortable with his feelings towards Scorpius Malfoy. His joyousness was infectious and his friends—though annoyed by how sickly sweet the encountered appeared to have been—seemed quite supportive by the time his tale finished. Their journey down to breakfast had come to a close as they approached the Great Hall's grand entrance. Albus was surprised that his story lasted the walk down from Gryffindor tower.

"So…. you guys are now—what—dating?" said Marco, who, of Albus's close friends, seemed least enthusiastic about the budding relationship. When discussion the potential of their relatively naïve friend starting something with Malfoy, Marco had been the most hesitant of the three. His tone wasn't condescending or firm, but a small hint of skepticism could be heard.

"Well, I think so," said Albus, his cheeks flushing slightly as the four Gryffindors walked through the Great Hall's wide doorway and off to the right towards their sparsely filled house table. Many of the older students, not just from their own table, seemed to be nursing what looked like terribly powerful hangovers. "Scorpius and I did talk about how we wanted to see each other more and see where it could go. I donno, I guess maybe I'll talk to him today or something?"

"Alrighty, Al. Well just make sure that he's in it for you and not just what he wants to do to you."

Albus, who blushed a bit as the suggestive nature of Marco's comment, felt heartened to know that his friends had his back and wanted the best for him.

"Haha okay, Marco. Thanks for the warning"

The next few minutes involved mostly settling in midway down the long wooden table and prepping their post-party plates of breakfast sausages, pastries, cereals and fruits. Albus quickly got a bowl full of berries with fresh yoghurt and granola, capitalizing on Nik and Marco's attention being on the toast, eggs, and bacon. With Nik's headache finally subsiding slightly, his chattiness resurfaced and he properly began grilling Rose and Marco on their nights.

Marco, as it turned out, spent most of his night with his teammates and got extremely drunk very fast and as such, passed out early in the night. He wound up in his bed upstairs quite clothed and quite alone. Not much of a conversation piece.

"But from what I can remember, James and Padric were off their faces pissed! I don't think James has been that drunk in a while. Although, Miles seemed pretty annoyed later on."

"No surprises there," said Nik. "And you, Miss Rose? Last I saw, you were being led away from Zabini by Pinto, eh?"

"Oh shut up. We just talked for a while, danced a bit, and snogged for a couple." Albus looked both scandalized and absolutely giddy at the knowledge of his cousin too hooked up with a Slytherin; however, he noted that Rose looked a bit uneasy and as if she was not giving the full details of the previous night's events.

"Eee! Details pleeaaaase!" said Albus, overjoyed with this revelation. Rose leaned to her cousin's ear and softly whispered 'I'll give you full details later, but for now just go with it.'

"Al, nothing really happened, we just snogged for a bit and then we danced more and he was a gentleman and left with his friends at the end of the night." There was a hint of finality in the way she gave her details and neither Marco nor Nik seemed to want to press her further.

Breakfast continued along those lines, with Nik talking about how there was a great deal of heavy petting between him and Claire Falkner on one of the corner couches.

The friends ate, laughed, and reminisced on probably the most fun victory party they'd ever been to. Several of their other friends and roommates would input if they overheard a familiar component to their respective nights. There was plenty of pointless gossip to satisfy a long Sunday breakfast. Nik and Marco had several platefuls of food while Albus nibbled on some scrambled eggs and toast and Rose had some oatmeal with brown sugar and coconut. The conversation slowly evolved into casual talk of classes, the rapidly cooling weather, and airy plans for the rest of term.

With a small lull in the breakfast babbling, Albus looked around the Great Hall to see many of his peers having quite animated discussions of the previous night's party. A quick glance towards the Hufflepuff table, though, showed both crestfallen attitudes of the disappointing loss from yesterday's Quidditch match, but also from sheer annoyance at having to deal with the other students of Hogwarts talking about a party none of them could attend. Albus winced in pity, but continued his scan of the hall. His attention was pulled by the three students who just walked in through the grand entrance.

Scorpius and his usual comrades Bastian and Persephone appeared well put together given last night's doings. The three appeared to be engaged in deep conversation, each more focused on their discussion than on saying morning hellos. The Slytherins made their way over to the far table, across the Great Hall from the table of lions. Luckily, Scorpius had his back to the fall wall and sat down facing the rest of the hall.

Albus's stomach fluttered a bit at the sight of the blond, but he lowered his gaze to his food. Moments from the previous night flashed through his head at lightning speed and he suddenly became somewhat nervous. _What if it was just the alcohol talking and he doesn't feel the same today? What if things don't continue? What if it was just in the moment and nothing more?_

With his concern and anxiety rising, he looked up from his plate of half-finished toast and eggs and yoghurt. When his eyes fell upon the Slytherin table his stomach turned. Scorpius Malfoy was looking directly at him.

Then something most relieving and wonderful happened: Scorpius's face relaxed a bit and he smiled.

* * *

Again, sorry for the delays! But I'm back and writing fervently. I apologize about any disrupting grammatical errors. Feel free to comment!


	9. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content;

**Parings:** Scorpius/Albus for now

* * *

**Chapter 9**: The True Aftermath

Scorpius woke up feeling quite excellent, though a bit frustrated.

His plan had gone according to plan and his advances on Albus Potter seemed to have worked without flaw. The Gryffindor, while blatantly had little experience when it came to the finer arts of hooking up, responded absolutely perfectly under Scorpius's handiwork and truly was captivating. Although he had had better kisses in almost every way—with higher energy, aggressiveness, playfulness, even sloppiness—Albus's responses, for some reason, resonated with him far more than many of those he'd had prior. His lips were particularly supple and warm and they were full enough to give him something to work with, and yielding enough to let him dominate the younger's mouth. Something about Albus's small—and almost as if he was being miraculously completed— moans was intoxicating. He was, however, surprised that the smaller teen allowed him to be so physical with him. The level of physicality Scorpius was permitted to use when the two teens were in the nook off the portrait entrance was endearing. _At this rate, who knows how long it will take to actually get Potter to give me what I want. But at least he's tolerable, cute, and isn't crazy. I'll have to solidify what we are this afternoon_.

And the way they danced surely signified a lock-in. Clear memories from last night flooded his mind. Though he couldn't give two fucks who saw, he remembers subtly shielding Albus slightly from the people around them. He knew this was because after what happened with Connelly, he would have to be extra diligent with his attempts for the Gryffindor. The way his lithe, slender frame spooned into his was just perfect. After he loosened up a bit, only with clear instruction from Scorpius himself, Albus was a great dance partner. He swayed in sync with his gyrations and didn't leave all the work up to Scorpius. Although he didn't want to admit it to himself, the Slytherin couldn't help but note he had a really good time with James Potter's quirky younger brother. The kissing was great, the kid's ass was deliciously pert, and even his blushing requests for commitment were cute—and beyond all reason, that dreaded slow-dance wasn't even bad. _Fuck_! Scorpius thought abruptly. _I am not coming off a sucker here. He's a virgin Potter who's ripe for the picking. Don't sideline yourself by copping out and going soft. _

And although he did what he set out to do, he had gone to bed with a raging hard-on that he knew would not be able to be relieved from another's contact. Rubbing one's crotch against arguably the most boy-toy looking student at Hogwarts's ass at a dance for an hour got him stiffer than he'd been in a while. _The one true negative. As long as I'm holding up this charade, I can't fuck anyone else. He better be worth it. Dad's response to my conquest better be worth it._

As Scorpius got up and showered the a bit of last night's sweat away, he heard his roommates wake and prepare themselves for Sunday brunch.

Scorpius was reading this week's _Transfiguration Today_ on his bed when Bastian finally emerged from the steamy bathroom. There were four other Slythering sixth year boys in Scorpius's dorm. Other than the gossip minx Adrian, there was Dominic Bole, whose father had once played with his dad on the house Quidditch team; Matt Pucey, whose dad ironically was also on that same house team, but whose mother currently worked as a very important correspondent for the Department of Magical Games and Sports; and finally there was Barty Harper. Although Scorpius was on good terms with Dominic, Matt and Adrian, even if the latter was annoying as fuck when it came to his and Morgan Zabini's wicked channeling of Hogwarts rumors, the Malfoy heir had been on cool terms with Barty.

The Slytherin leader had only ever been in one committed relationship. After a grueling Quidditch practice during his third year, Scorpius had been walking back from the changing rooms alone. Because it was February, the weather was particularly biting and he decided to take a long, hot shower. On his way up through the Entrance hall he came across an unusual sight: a female student he wasn't familiar with seemed to be searching outside the Great Hall doors with fervent anxiety. After approaching her to ask if she needed assistance, he discovered she was a fifth year Ravenclaw by the name Elizabeth Chambers. From that night until the end of the year, they spent a great deal of time together and Scorpius found himself in his first true relationship—he had previously snogged a few witches, and even a bloke or two (for experimentation), before the Christmas break, but this was the real deal. After snogging and heavy groping, Beth had been his first everything. Their dating was kept relatively quiet, and although many of his peers were in the know, it wasn't the most talked about piece of gossip.

Things were looking great until the final match of the season; Slytherin ended up creaming Gryffindor in a surprise upset. At the victory party, while fixing his drinks for his friends and Beth, he returned to the dark forest-green sofas by the fireplace to find his girlfriend and Barty Harper snogging as if he was the star player who saved every goal Fred Weasley shot. Scorpius was devastated and his relationships with both his currently graduated ex-girlfriend and present roommate had disintegrated. Since then, the Slytherin keeper never committed himself to any one person. While he would never seek an active friendship with Barty, their tension had dissipated.

Pulling himself from his thoughts and the fascinating article about animagi with finding two animal forms, he looked up to find Bastian looking quite amused with a smirk on his face.

"Let's go. I'm hungry and we've got lots to talk about"

Both keeper and chaser straightened themselves out and began their trek up towards the common room away from their still-prepping roommates. The Slytherin dorms were actually located further under the lake than the common room. When they reached the central space, the two waited a few minutes before seeing a group of girls entering from an opposite stairwell. Among the casually dressed females was Persephone.

"Good, you're here." she drawled, as she left the witch-pack and approached her close friends. "I need some coffee. I feel like thestral-trampled ghoul."

* * *

The three friends began talking about their nights immediately after their morning greetings.

"Can you believe how absolutely ridiculous Morgan was last night? She practically threw herself at Potter," said Persephone.

Scorpius's attention sharpened at the mention of Potter. He could tell she purposely did not clarify James Potter—as his younger brother was orally pre-occupied for most of the night—to grab the blonde's attention. Making her information ambiguous was Persephone's way of stirring Scorpius's patience and to make him reveal any of last night's details. He didn't fall for it so she moved in for the top prize.

"So, Scor.. to appease Basti's horribly conspicuous curiosity and excitement, give us the full low-down on you and baby Potter's lip-lock fest."

"What do you want to know?"

"How did it happen?! How far did you guys go? Was he good or super virgin-bad? Did he cry?" Bastian's questions were not unexpected and he had well-formed answers for all of them.

"If you must know," at which Persephone rolled her eyes, "I actually saved him from being stolen by Miles Connelly. The prat had Potter practically pushed against a wall and was stroking his face. I 'accidentally' spilled my drink on him as I walked by. Potter actually seemed relieved, so I moved in and led him near the entrance way. That common room is riddled with stupid nooks."

The Slytherins had reached the Great Hall and walked into the quite chatter-filled hall with unbroken conversation. Scorpius had to suppress the urge to look around the hall towards the Gryffindor table to find his little minx, but found it wiser to refrain and keep—if Albus Potter and his friends were currently dining on breakfast—him waiting and on his toes.

"So all we did was just talk for a few minutes. You should have seen him. I've never seen any Gryffindor blush so hard. It was actually kinda hot. I can't really remember, but I think he was going to ask me out when I just said 'fuck it' and I started snogging him."

He received rightfully placed smirks from Persephone and Bastian. They then gave him looks of impatience when he didn't continue.

"And then we snogged for a good while and returned to the dance floor. It was surprisingly pretty nice. We just danced until the party ended."

"You didn't answer, like half of my questions," stated Bastian.

They had taken their seats at this point; Scorpius's back facing the wall so he could scan the hall when the time was right. Persephone sat down next to him and Bastian across. He rolled his eyes at his friend's comment.

"Dude, chill out. All we did was snog—and yes, it was good. He actually was super conscious of his…lack-of-experience, I'll say. But it wasn't bad. I mean, I put most of the work into it, but it got the job done, so I can't complain."

"—and no, he did not cry" interjected Scorpius, quelling Bastian, who looked like he was about to question again. "But enough of me and Potter, what's this I heard from Pers last night about you and Weasley?"

At this, Bastian got uncharacteristically bashful. One to never be shy about his conquests, Bastian seemed surprisingly nervous at Scorpius's probing. Persephone looked absolutely gleeful. "And don't you fucking sugar-coat it, you got more than you needed to from me.."

"Fine.." he started. All three of them were currently eating their sausage, eggs, Well, I got pretty drunk and saw Ro—Weasley with Zabini and I knew that was my chance. Basically I got her out of there and we were talking for what seemed like forever. I don't really know what happened next but then suddenly we were snogging and her hands were rubbing my shit through my pants."

"No. Way." said Persephone, scandalized. Although it was known that Rose wasn't a complete prude, she had never been one to publically show aggressive sexuality.

"And that's not everything…" he said, confidence building. "After a couple minutes she asked if I wanted to go to her room!"

Scorpius, though loving this new plot-turn, soured slightly. Bastian, with much less effort, most likely got further last night than he would get with Potter in weeks. While Albus was obviously a superior candidate, he still would be waiting to get laid a lot longer that Bastian at the rate his interactions with Weasley had gone.

"…and so I, ya know, reciprocated. I felt like she would have been a bit nasty if I didn't return the favor. But it was great. A hell of a lot better than Thomas at it." He chuckled a bit, then flushed a bit, sheepish.

"You guys gonna go out or something?" asked Persephone, thoroughly satisfied with this morning's gossip.

"I donno, I think we're gonna talk about it tomorrow or something. She seemed really awesome…and yes, before she blew me" he finished quickly, at Persephone's questioning eyebrow raise.

"What about you, Scor?" Bastian asked his friend, in a light attempt to veer the focus away from him. "You talk to Potter about continuing your little snogging sessions?"

At this point, Scorpius had zoned out. He began scanning the Great Hall for the boy in question. Looking past the hilariously dower Hufflepuffs and the most hung-over-looking Ravenclaws he focused in on the Gryffindors.

It took only a second to hone in on Albus Potter. He was looking delicious. While his friends, Schmidt and Bode, looked slightly a bit worn, Potter was vibrant, polished, and definitely awake. He was currently eating what looked like yoghurt and granola. When the smaller teen put down his spoon he looked up from his plate and made direct eye contact with Scorpius. The Gryffindor's breath visibly hitched and he blushed a bit. Scorpius inwardly smirked at how his previous night hook-up's threshold for keeping composure was excellently low. But then he remembered something almost immediately. For the solid hour the two had been dancing, the Slytherin felt warm, important, powerful. Although he knew this was going to be simply a standard, but delicate, conquest, he hadn't felt such a connection with someone in many years—three years, actually. Before he could stop himself, he smiled—a genuine smile.

* * *

The sense of relief at Scorpius's smile was overwhelming to Albus. His anxiousness diffused quickly and he returned the smile with a grin and a small wave. Once the Slytherin received his greetings, the elder teen winked and smirked at Albus's faint blush. Well at least he's being friendly. I hope he won't mind talking later. The Gryffindor chuckled a bit and returned to his friends' conversation. Every few minutes or so, he would look back over to the far table to see if the other teen was looking back. About ten minutes after their first eye contact, Scorpius was making particularly pointed eye contact and held up his hand to keep Albus's attention.

Then, Scorpius appeared to have pulled out a small piece of parchment and a pen and quickly wrote something down. He looked up and signaled to Albus that he would be sending it over quite quickly. Albus got a bit nervous while the other was scribbling away, and got even more so when he paused and bit the end of his pen when he appeared to be unable of what to write next. Then Scorpius stopped and extracted his wand from his pocket and muttered a brief incantation. There was a small pop and a bit of smoke appeared next to his bowl of granola and yoghurt: there was Scorpius's note. Feeling the elder teen's eyes on him, he unfolded the paper to find a few, but encouraging sentences, written in positively perfect script.

_Albus_

_Al – I'm gonna call you Al from now on,_

_I had a really nice time last night at the victory party. And although I hate to admit it, I'm pretty glad Gryffindor creamed Hufflepuff yesterday. You'll never hear me congratulate you mangy cats again. [Albus laughed]. I was hoping that you might have a chance later today to meet up. I think we should talk about the more, shall we say, spirited moments of last night. Any chance you can meet me after lunch around one near the Entrance Hall? We can go for a walk and have some private time. Look up and nod if you're free. _

_Best, _

_Scor_

_P. S. You are more than welcome to use my nickname. I think it'd sound a lot nicer coming from you than Basti. _

_P. P.S. And you can stop admiring my handwriting now and nod yes. _

Albus's face flushed to a deep rose-color at Scorpius's post scripts. He was, in fact, thinking of whether or not Scorpius used a nickname as his signature to signal an OK from him to use it as well. And he did spend an extra few seconds staring at the clean, elegant handwriting the Slytherin had. It wasn't feminine, per say, but it was more refined and exact, surely, than most peoples' he ever saw. Maybe Aunt Hermione's was a little more professional and Aunt Fleur's looked like it came off a French tart, but Scorpius's seemed just right.

Almost forgetting his task, he looked up and hurriedly nodded across the Great Hall to a now beaming Scorpius. The two shared a fleeting moment of grins, but it was interrupted when Rose nudged Albus in the side rather alertly. He turned to his cousin with a puzzled look. She nodded towards the entrance of the Great Hall but it was too late.

Storming down the aisle between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables was his older brother, and he did not look amused. Actually he looked the exact opposite of amused. While there were no traces of absolute rage or hatred, he seemed to exude a combination of frustration, disappointment, anger, and betrayal. He had only seconds to react to the oncoming conflict so he looked across the room at Scorpius with a look of panic and nerves. He received a stern look of understanding and a small signal of 'don't worry.' Before Albus could make any other thoughts his brother was upon him. With a loud thump, James had brought one of his fists down onto the thick oak table in between Nik and Marco's dishes. A few of his housemates looked alarmed at the sudden rattling; surprisingly, James's words came out with a cool hiss, as opposed to an all out shout.

"Are you kidding me? You've got to be fucking kidding me, Al?! Malfoy?! You fucking spread your legs for Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Whoa!" interjected Marco, who, while the least supportive of Albus's close friends, still was shocked at the unreasonable accusations by his teammate. He turned his body slightly as to present himself more fully to James. "Mate, Al in no way 'spread his legs' for Malfoy last night. You have to give your own brother more credit than that."

"Regardless of what the fuck he did with him, it's the fact that my little brother allowed himself to be seduced by fucking Scorpius Malfoy" he retorted with menacing bite.

Albus felt a sharp sting behind his eyes and tried to control his rising hurt. Rose could sense his unease and promptly gripped his hand under the table. James turned back to his brother.

"What were you thinking? Not only did you apparently dance like a wanton slut with a Slytherin in front of every upper-level Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, but you did it with the one who's most likely to fuck you and leave you the second you bend over. Merlin, Al!"

At this point, Albus's throat caught and his head was spinning. This was the second time in the last few weeks James had spoken to him like this and he couldn't believe how recalcitrant his brother sounded. At first he seemed simply ticked off and reprimanding, but his words and intent shifted into a much more malicious series of spite.

"James, I—you don't know what you're talking about!" he tried to combat, but his nerves and fear were pulsating too hard for him to sound confident.

"No. We're not doing this here. I just came into collect you but I saw those disgusting looks you were giving him from across the room. Get up."

As quickly as possible, Albus stood up; however, Rose shot up defiantly, coming to her cousin's aid immediately.

"Merlin, James! Listen to yourself. You sound like a right git! At least let Al explain. You really have no idea wh—"

"Rose, sit down. Albus and I are gonna have a talk about this outside." Rose looked affronted at her older cousin's irrational attitude.

And with that, Albus removed himself from his seat on the bench and quickly followed his brother across the table down their separate aisles. With one speedy glance, he looked over to find Scorpius looking both pensive and concerned. As the two siblings made their way over to the entrance, Padric and Miles walked through the opening, no doubt having waited a few minutes to let their friend collect his brother and vacate the dining hall. When Albus passed by his brother's teammate, he tried to avoid eye contact. Miles looked particularly annoyed at him and the young Potter still remembered his slightly uncomfortable feelings at being cornered by the chaser last night.

When the two brothers passed out of the Great Hall and off to a nearby corridor, James rounded on Albus.

"Okay spill. Why the hell would you get with Malfoy?! Have you not heard that his father and our dad used to be possible the worst enemies at school?!"

"James! That is not fair! You know as well as I do that Scorpius's dad works with dad in the office and is completely different! How could you be so awful about this! You and Scorpius aren't even on bad terms! Why is this such a big deal?"

Although he could not really argue with his little brother's arguments—as Scorpius Malfoy and he had very few spats and were on cordial terms usually—James's anger stemmed mostly from the letter he received from his father a few weeks ago. He knew Malfoy's reputation. Merlin, he couldn't count the number of witches he'd hooked up with that had also had their time with the Slytherin keeper. The blonde's hook-up history was about as extensive as it got and he wasn't about to let his naïve little brother be taken advantage of by Hogwarts' most consistent bachelor.

"Because, Al. Malfoy will do nothing but hurt you. I heard from Miles last night that you were pretty drunk and that you didn't really seem like you were even that interested in anyone. Malfoy just took advantage of your buzz."

Albus saw red. His eyes were drying at this point, as his brother's absurd accusations and assumptions were completely ludicrous.

"That is not true! You have no idea what you're talking about! The only reason why you're thinking that is because your friend cornered me into a wall and I didn't want to hook up with him! Scorpius, who by the way I've been talking with a lot over the last couple weeks, has been nothing like you say he is. We talk during potions and _I_ was the one who asked him out on a date last night. _I_ was the one made sure _I_ didn't do anything I didn't want to. He asked me what I was comfortable with and respected _my_ wishes to go at a slow pace. You can't just project stupid misconceptions onto him!"

And with that Albus started welling up. In his defense of the blonde his aggravation got the better of him and his emotions flared. He then felt firm pressure on each of his upper arms. He looked up and saw his brother's eyes softening, but still retaining their look of concern.

"Look all, that may be true, but I want to make sure that you're not doing anything that will hurt you in the end. I know Malfoy. I respect him as a peer, a student, and a Quidditch player. But I know how he's behaved socially and I just don't want him taking advantage of you. Why don't you act on your feelings for that guy you were talking about?"

At the mention of the end of their heated discussion from a couple weeks ago, Albus blushed a bit. He shifted his gaze away from his older brother's honey-brown stare. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw James's face widen with realization.

"Fuck no. Seriously, Al?! Malfoy's the one you've got a thing for?... Of course he is. Who am I kidding?" the elder teen said, a bit exasperated. "Merlin, Al! For how long has these feelings been going?"

"Look—I—it's not like I meant to start liking him—but you know, it just sort of happened. And I donno, maybe like—a couple mo—months." James gave him a challenging look. "Okay, a little over a year. But it doesn't matter now! Last night we decided that we wanted to see where this might go! He agreed to come to Hogsmeade with me next weekend; and we're talking together after lunch today to get things straightened out."

A new voice entered the equation causing the two to jump a bit.

"We can talk about it right now if you want."

Both Potter brothers turned around quickly to find Scorpius Malfoy leaning up against one of the ornate knight statues that lined the entrance hall. He was sporting a look of confidence and assertion and looked like he was not going to back down from whatever James had to say. Albus looked from Scorpius to his brother and the elder Potter looked expectantly at the Slytherin.

"Well? Is this true? Did you agree to actually go to Hogsmeade with Al?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Of course I did, you arse." James looked visibly put off by the other's tone, but let him continue. "Look, I'm not going to bullshit you, James. I'm not in love with your brother and I'm not going to pretend like I do to gain your blessing, but I will be honest with you; I like Al. He's sweet and not intellectually void, witty and funny, and a damn good sight to look at." Albus blushed at the compliments said so matter-of-factly. "Last night I told him I wanted to see where whatever we had going on could go and I meant it. That shouldn't be taken as a proposal or that I'm willing to lay my life on the line for him, but it certainly means that I'm committed to, at the very least, being in an exclusive, working relationship. I recognize your brother's innocence and I will give my best efforts to not take advantage of that, but you have to do me the decency to let me try and be the type of boyfriend you want for your little Al. You can't suffocate him by not letting him make his own decisions, especially when it comes to something so personal."

Albus was shocked. He could not believe how thoughtful Scorpius's monologue was. He was completely right—Albus wasn't expecting, nor did he need, an "I love you" or anything of the type. He just wanted a form of sign that showed he wouldn't be some fling. The sprightly sixth year grinned and giggled slightly.

The Slytherin's stern and steadfast look softened and he gave Albus smile.

James couldn't argue. There was no way he could convince his brother otherwise, and there at least seemed to have been some thought put in to the production of their budding relationship. He gave his brother a look, accepted defeat, then hardened once more. He began his way back towards the Great Hall.

"Well I'm off to breakfast. I suppose you guys can finish up and come back whenever… or whatever," he said awkwardly. As he passed by the Slytherin in drew a bit of the slightly taller teen's shirt in his hand, pulled him close and whispered deadly "I swear, Malfoy, if you hurt my brother in any way, I will personally see that your time here will be nothing but absolute hell."

"Of course, Potter," he replied with as much earnest as possible.

After the Gryffindor Quidditch captain returned to the Great Hall, Scorpius gave his full attention to Albus, who looked to be still coming down from the high emotions of the previous argument.

"Well now… we at least dodged that AK," said Scorpius, a playful smirk lighting his face.

"I can't believe you! You really knew exactly what to say!" Albus was ecstatic, but hesitated somewhat. "Did you really mean everything? You're still up for, you know, being with me?" The smaller teen's face went scarlet as he looked down to deter embarrassment.

The larger wizard walked up to Albus and took his hands in a gentle, but solid grip. "Why don't we take a walk?"

* * *

Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Things are about to heat up! As always, any comments, critiques, or reviews are much appreciated. Cheers.


	10. Making Progress

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content;

**Parings:** Scorpius/Albus for now

* * *

**Chapter 10**: Making Progress

During their brief walk down to the Quidditch pitch once James had gone back to breakfast, Scorpius and Albus came up with a small strategy for how they wanted their relationship to go. Unsurprisingly to the blond teen, they decided to be exclusive and monogamous (as if there would be any other possibility, Scorpius deduced) but also commit to some semblance of privacy. Albus appeared to be particularly uneasy at the prospect of having his first boyfriend and he didn't want the other students gossiping about his current status. While this was unavoidable, the younger just wanted to express his trepidation for perhaps public kissing and hand holding, which might lead to ridicule or incessant hearsay.

"It's not that I don't want to hold hands or—um anything like that, but I just don't want James or whoever else to have a reason to be annoyed or upset…Is that—is that okay?" he requested with a bit of apprehension.

"Al, like I told you before, we can make this thing whatever you want it to be. All I ask is that you don't completely freeze if you feel uncomfortable about something. Just tell me what you need and I'll listen." Scorpius replied warmly. At this point he pulled the lithe teen into his grasp, took hold of his waste, and reached down to kiss the slighter's neck. Albus closed his eyes and instinctually tilted his head to the side to give the blonde easier access. Scorpius paused and spoke quietly in his ear.

"Before I do anything brash, does us being by the Quidditch stands count as public?" he all but smirked into the younger's ear.

"I think I'll make an exception." Albus chuckled.

"Well then shut me up…"

Scorpius lowered his lips to the lightly tan boy's neck. Albus moaned at the contact and his legs felt a bit weak. The Slytherin closed his eyes as well and began lightly nibbling on the shorter's tender neck. _Fuck, he smells good_. Scorpius's right hand made its way up the Gryffindor's back and secured itself around the back of his head, laced through the dark locks. He started to kiss and suck the Albus's neck with more fervor. With the increasing pressure upon his neck, the smaller teen's groans of approval became more and more unrestrained. Scorpius slightly grinned into the tender flesh at the noises he was procuring from his now-boyfriend, but continued his nuzzling. When Albus began to speak again, the Slytherin bit down with a small amount of force into the area he'd been lathering.

All words caught before they could escape the thoroughly sedated teen's lips. _At least I can finally gett some snogging action whenever I want now. And his skin is so fucking soft. Not even Dominique Weasley had this smooth of skin._ The Slytherin continued his internal desire for his Albus's skin for a half-minute or so before he began to lead a trail of kisses around to the other side of his neck and slowly upward towards the smaller's jaw line. His own neck was starting to hurt from all the craning he did downwards. Scorpius ascended up the chin by placing small, quick pecks in a line towards those soft, slightly parted lips he'd claimed the night before.

By this point Albus was panting somewhat and moved to place his hands to the taller's shoulders. When the older teen reached his lips he all but breathed:

"Not that this hasn't been the highlight of my morning, but I think we've spent a great deal of time outside the castle and I need to return you to your friends before they become worried." He practically drew the shorter teen's lips to his like a magnet and gave him a strong minute finale to their post-breakfast play.

Albus giggled at the Slytherin's sleek way of saying 'let's get the hell back up to the castle before your brother becomes an arse again.'

"Of course!"

The two quickly composed themselves and began their journey back up from the Quidditch pitch. They spent the few minutes they had remaining outside discussing the upcoming week of classes and workloads they had. When Scorpius reminded Albus of the potions essay Professor Ace assigned the previous Thursday, the Gryffindor's vibrant emerald eyes widened greatly.

"Oh no! I completely forgot! I was so focused on my Charms and Transfigurations practical reviews I hadn't even begun thinking of the essay!" the level of panic in Albus's voice made Scorpius laugh out loud.

"Easy there, Al. There's no need to flip. I already have an outline and was gonna head down to the Library later to spend the afternoon finishing it. How about you come with me and we'll work on yours together?" he offered.

"Really? Are you sure you don't mind giving me a hand?"

The look of amusement and swift nod Scorpius gave him seemed to have answered his question.

"Alright, but I only want a bit of guidance. I'm never gonna learn it if you just tell me, and Professor Ace's exams are absolute nightmares. I don't know why he even bothered letting me in his N.E.W.T. level course."

The lion and snake had reentered Hogwarts and made their way towards the central staircase, where Albus would ascend to the seventh floor and Scorpius would descend to the dungeons. After confirming a three o'clock meeting time just outside the Library next to the statue of two suspicious-looking hags, the two said their mildly drawn-out goodbyes. Just as the Gryffindor began his trek up the stairs he felt a small tug. He lost his footing slightly and felt himself being pulled downwards into one final, quick embrace and kiss by Scorpius.

"See you in a bit, Al," he whispered quietly, with as much seduction pressed into those six words as he could. He received a small shutter and a blush, then released the teen and went about his way.

* * *

The next week had been one of the best Albus had had in recent memory. After the initial blasphemous reactions from the rest of his Gryffindor housemates, Albus's budding romance with Scorpius Malfoy was accepted as unstoppable fact. Over the next few school days, the two saw each other a fairly decent amount. The Gryffindor felt that he shouldn't get into the habit of expecting to hang out with Scorpius all the time; he didn't want to come off clingy and hated the idea of spending every free moment away from his friends and cousins. Since their venture out by the Quidditch pitch, the two teens had breakfast together each morning and made sure to spend at least some time together later on in the day. On Tuesday, Albus spent his entire lunch period blushing furiously at the rather lewd note he received from across the Great Hall.

"Oh calm down, Al," chastised Rose playfully, after glancing down at the damp parchment resting next to her cousin. Albus had sprayed his sip of tea all over the note after reading its message. "His wanting to—" she looked down and flattened the paper to get a better view "—ravish you in the supply closet during Potions while the rest of the class listens in does not count as appallingly scandalous. If you think that's the dirtiest thing going through Malfoy's mind you're in for a real surprise."

"I know that! I just didn't think he'd want to, you know, do something like _that_ during class. I mean, it's Potions! When was the last time you wanted to hook up with someone _during_ a lesson?"

"Yesterday… I rubbed Pinto out under the table during Flitwick's while you and Cordelia were practicing wordless _aguamenti charms_."

Albus looked horrified. "Merlin! When the—how—why would you do that?!"

"I donno, it's just fun to—you know—do things while other people may be able to catch you." She laughed at her cousin's shocked expression.

The younger of the two was flabbergasted by his cousin's actions. He didn't even know Rose did that type of thing, let alone do it with Bastian Pinto. Apparently they were going to work something out as well, and had hooked up the night before again.

Suddenly Albus became quite aware of himself. He knew that he was far less experienced than Rose when it came to hooking up, but she certainly seemed to be much more forward and speedy than he thought. He had been crushing on Scorpius for over a year, and they had only kissed a few times. He worried his lip slightly. _Is Scorpius going to be disappointed in me because I haven't tried to do something like that with him? What if I'm not ready to…?_ He blushed simply at the _thought_ of Rose's actions, and could barely think the words themselves. As if she could read his thoughts, Rose took and hard glance at her cousin and place a hand on his should, drawing the slim teen from his obviously paranoid inner debate.

"Look, Al. If you're not ready to give Scorpius a handjob, let alone give him one in public, you don't have to. From what you told me of your talk on Sunday, he's turning out to be far more understanding that any of us thought."

Her reassuring words made Albus feel a great sense of relief. After muttering a small thank you, the now wide-awake Gryffindor went back to re-reading his note of endearment and felt his face get hot once more.

From Wednesday to the end of the week, Albus and Scorpius would meet up after supper to study and finish assignments in the Library. While the elder teen had impressive artillery of knowledge at his disposal, Albus felt particularly good knowing that he could help Scorpius with a few concepts in Transfigurations. When the two began tackling Professor Switch's dastardly difficult essay on the varying properties of vanishing spells, the locale of the non-being, and where objects do, in fact, go, the Gryffindor noticed his boyfriend get noticeably quieter and edgier. As Albus found the material quite manageable, he was already on his second parchment. Upon looking over at Scorpius's end of the table he decided to say something.

"Hey, is everything okay?" he asked with hesitancy. "You look tense."

"Yeah, fine," grunted Scorpius. The elder teen refused to look up from his books and parchment, not wanting to admit that he was struggling.

"Are you sure? I couldn't help but notice you don't seem to be getting anywhere on Switch's essay. Do you need help?"

The larger teen looked up from his work, slightly bewildered. This was the first time that Albus had shown Scorpius some of his intellectual prowess. Rose, of course, knew that he was bright. They had studied together for years, and while his academic cousin really had no equal in their class when it came to overall breadth of information, he was in no way unable to keep up with intellectual dialogues and discussions. In fact, Marco and Nik were also capable of furiously nerdy conversations as well. If one of them read an interesting article in one of their specialty subject magazines, the four could be occupied for hours simply jumping from one insightful point to another. When Albus asked if the other boy needed assistance on their essay, Scorpius was thrown a bit.

"Wait. You understand the hell what our professor's great-grandfather is even talking about?"

"Yeah, of course! It is one of my favorite subjects, remember? I've already gone through the book with Rose once so I think I get most of what Mr. Emeric here is saying pretty well." he said, and blushed a bit. He blushed even harder when he saw the taller teen's smirk and something flicker across his slate-colored eyes.

Suddenly Albus felt himself being pulled around the table, out of his chair, and into a firm, warm lap. He squeaked a bit and quickly covered his mouth as to prevent as much sound escaping. Madame Pince was still, after all these years, the librarian and she had only become more cranky and stringent with age.

"Scor, what are you doing?!" He was ignored and felt a firm hand lock on his waste and one snake around to hold his back.

"Well now, what do we have here? I knew you were smart, but I didn't know you were such a brainiac…" he drawled as he leaned forward a bit to come in close to the younger's flushed face. In one swift movement, Scorpius trailed his hand from Albus's waste down towards his jean-clad buttocks and squeeze lightly; at the same time, he moved his other hand behind the smaller's head and pulled him into a fierce and fiery kiss—causing the boy in his lap to both yelp in surprise and moan in pleasure into his boyfriend's mouth. Albus groaned a bit in disappointment when Scorpius pulled back so quickly after his attack.

"Now, now, Al. Can't get caught, can we?" he laughed a bit into the smaller boy's partly opened lips. "And I didn't know you were so good at Transfigurations."

Albus bit his lower lip slightly and chuckled a bit. "Well I donno—we haven't really talked about anything other than Potions because I'm so terrible at it."

"And terrible at it you better stay because that's all I have!" The Gryffindor giggled at Scorpius's attempt at pouty sarcasm. "But actually, you gotta help me with this or I'm gonna lose my head."

Albus could tell the older teen regretted his words immediately as he slowly pushed himself off the taller's lap and walked back over to his seat, horribly aware that his boyfriend was checking him out in the most unashamed way.

* * *

In just seven days, Rose Weasley had never seen such a shift in daily life at Hogwarts for her and her cousin. Her night at the victory party had been a complete surprise. While she was talking to and drinking with Morgan Zabini, with whom she had no real tension, she realized that, at the very least, both her and her cousin's nights were definitely about to change.

_flashback  
_

"Yeah," shouted Morgan over the dense beats of the music that was magically amplified by the DJ in the corner "we can all tell that Baby Pott—I mean you're cousin, Albus—has like, a dragon-sized crush on Scor…" after that, Rose couldn't catch what the gossip queen was saying, as the song was hitting its climax.

"What was that?! I didn't quite hear you!" the Gryffindor all but roared into the Slytherin's ear.

"I said I think there's a good chance Scorpius likes him back! Or at least is interested! But you also have to take into account Pucey, Lynch, and Connelly! They might try and get there first!"

Rose froze. "Pucey, as in Matt Pucey? Lynch, as in Kyle Lynch? And Connelly, as in Miles Connelly?!" she yelled, a hint of urgency in her firm, but mildly intoxicated, speech.

"Well yeah!" it was obvious to Rose that Morgan Zabini was at the stage where she was drunk enough to say things without thinking of the repercussions. Rose focused as hard as should could through the buzz of her drink. "Scor told off Matt the other day for saying something about Baby—Albus" she corrected herself again with a giggle "and said that he was off limits. And I heard from Turpin the other day—you know, I already told Scor this so it shouldn't be an issue—about how your older cousin nearly beat the crap out of Kyle Lynch for saying naughty things about Albus. And thennnnn" she drew out for dramatic effect "Claire Falkner told me she heard from her friend Sophie Andolmina that she overheard Connelly ask James if he could ask your Albus on a date tonight. My, my, my," she fake tisked, "your cousin seems to be garnering the attention of so many this year." Her face shone of absolute glee at Rose's look of astonishment.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! How do you know all of this?!"

"Rosey, dear, I _just_ told you all the information I got and how I got it. Listennnnnnn!" she chuckled, albeit patronizingly.

Rose was shocked. While there had been many times when she could detect the appeal of her younger cousin, she had never actually got wind of him being a true point of discussion. She, like Albus's older brother, caught on to the several less-than-platonic glances from peers towards her cousin, but never really thought that he was such a desired wizard. Rose wracked her brain and obviously remembered the signs that Scorpius appeared to be interested, but she hadn't noticed many noteworthy behavior or gossip about potential predators surrounding Albus.

She cursed loudly, jolting Morgan slightly. The Slytherin laughed a bit at the look of fierce concentration. Turning to the Gryffindor, she placed a sloppy hand on the latter's shoulder in half-serious compassion.

"Listen, Rosey… Albus is hot real estate. He may be fucking short and crazy high energy, but I've gathered enough information to determine.." she trailed off slightly. Rose became slightly worried when it looked as though Morgan Zabini was about to throw up. A large, yet wet-sounding, burp eased her mounting disgust—though barely. She continued; "determinnnnne that a bunch of guys here want him. I mean, you can't actually be surprised, can you? Now that he's lost some of his baby fat he looks positively edible." Her eyes gleamed with acidity.

"Merlin! What the hell are you saying, Morgan!?"

"I'm sayingggg" she practically whined, "that your baby Potter is basically _the_ bottom bitch-boy of the school. I'm sorry, Rose, but practically any guy with two eyes probably wants to spread his legs and fuck him till next week, and that's just because he's friendly, adorable, and has a permanent blush splashed across his face. Then consider the fact that he's Harry bloody Potter's precious golden son…I mean don't you remember when he broke his ankle during Defense three weeks ago? You can't tell me that all those guys practically fighting to help him to Madame Pomfrey wasn't a giveaway.."

This brought Rose out of her fury for a moment as the lesson in question came rushing back to her. Three weeks ago, the N.E.W.T. sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class was practicing combative spells. Since the war, upper level students were taught more advanced protective enchantments, but also several critical, low-damaging offensive spells for practical real-life situations. The ideology behind this was that when actually dueling dark foes, one could never truly keep the person at bay unless you used some sort of attacking move. Purely defensive strategies did not yield the most successful results.

During this particular lesson, pairs were to attempt striking moves for the opponent to parry. Halfway through the lesson, a loud cry of pain struck through the classroom. All eyes landed on Albus Potter, who was clutching his ankle and rocking slightly by the far wall of the room. As Professor Klenk and the rest of the students descended upon the now teary Gryffindor who seemed to be attempting to mask his pain with great energy, several of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw boys adopted a look of lust over their faces. Rose, amidst her trying to calm her cousin down from the shock of Nik's quite powerful jinx, noted how many of these boys began volunteering to shuttle Albus to the school healer—who obviously could mend the painful fracture in minutes. As she took a closer look, it seemed as if many of her peers were looking at her cousin almost hungrily.

Albus was light enough that he could be easily carried by some of the stronger, fitter teenagers. He would resist such treatment, of course, and would insist simply a shoulder to support his now-gimpy foot, but would be easily swayed with a few comfort words and a firm 'it's really no problem.' Rose could envision the arrogant smirks of her fellow Defense students at the thought of her cousin whimpering apologies of inconveniencing into the neck of his chivalrous savior. In the end, Marco and Nik assisted Albus down to the nurse's office and the class resumed almost immediately. No harm done, at the very least, but Rose compacted her quick observations and moved them to the back-burner for now.

"And besides, why are you even concerned about this?" Rose's thoughts were once again pulled back to Morgan's lushed-up voice. "Scorpius'll treat him right—and you've got your own night to worry about…"

Rose's nasty retort died at Morgan's final comment. Although she didn't want to be distracted from the Slytherin's bluntly inappropriate words about her best friend, she felt compelled to inquire about what _her_ night was supposed to entail.

"What the bloody.. what do you mean my 'own night to worry about'?"

At this, Morgan's face appeared to have gone madly wicked. This very moment confirmed to Rose just exactly why Morgan Zabini was the gossip queen of Hogwarts. Rose hadn't even heard a response and yet she could tell that whatever was coming was simply another paragraph in the student-made chronology of wizarding rumors. Never had she met someone with such a command of information simply about people. And to top it all off, the Slytherin's bluntness in all of her revelations just showed how truly jaded she was by the vast amount of information she sifts through. To refer to her cousin as a 'bottom bitch-boy' in front of Rose proved Morgan to be quite tactless.

"But of course, Bastian!" she replied, absolutely elated. "He's been pining after you for over a month! You've got to hook up with him tonight! I heard earlier while I was getting ready that he was most definitely going to approach you at some point tonight."

Rose's face went immediately red. She had picked up on his attempts at flirty conversation of the last few weeks, and clearly admitted to it, as to her discussion with Marco and Nik in the dorms while getting ready earlier. However, once presented with the information by a Slytherin, she found the situation much more present. Although she gave off the impression to her friends that she felt, at the very least, rather indifferent towards the suave teen, she felt that his incessant advances were pretty endearing—and he certainly was easy on the eyes. It was common belief that Bastian Pinto was easily one of the most attractive students at Hogwarts.

"Well—well that's neither here nor there," she huffed slightly, not wanting to give any control away. Morgan giggled.

Suddenly the Slytherin moved her head in slightly to say something to Rose in a smooth, and oddly controlled—especially for someone who's particularly drunk—voice.

"Oh, but that certainly is here…and here's coming over to talk to you right now. I'd better start thinking quick—he's looking particularly love-bound…"

_present_

Yes, Morgan Zabini had been an incredibly chaos-inducing dance partner for a while, but it appeared that her information had played out well, and Rose was currently one week in to a hugely surprising and mismatched relationship with Bastian Pinto. After having the most un-Rose-like evening of promiscuity she'd yet to have, the brainy Gryffindor found herself wanting to test the waters of a relationship with the Slytherin. Their week had been one of casual interactions in abandoned classrooms on the sixth floor and a few lunches spread throughout the week. Although Rose enjoyed Bastian's company, she didn't find herself to be head-over-heels for the Slytherin.

The same could not be said for her cousin. The budding relationship that was Albus and Scorpius was much more well-defined and certainly featured a much more enthusiastic Gryffindor.

Rose had spent some time with Scorpius Malfoy over the course of the week, especially in the context of studying, and found him to be almost annoyingly witty and clever. His sarcastic confidence undoubtedly came well-justified. She hadn't seen Albus so bubbly in months, and her cousin's positivity was infectious. The relatively successful duo of Albus and Scorpius gave her more motivation to have higher investment with Bastian. At least he was an excellent kisser.

A week after the victory party, Rose found herself sitting in the common room with Albus, who seemed to be practically chewing his bottom lip off. Luckily, it was a dead time in the afternoon on a Sunday and there were very few people in the common room. Several of their classmates were outside on long walks or cooped up in the library trying to rush out assignments they left to the last minute.

"Okay, Al, you've been gnawing on your mouth for like twenty-three minutes… what's the matter?"

Her cousin looked startled.

"What?... n—nothing! I'm just.." he silenced himself momentarily at his friend's knowing look. "It's about Scor."

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's about him," she said with a small smirk. "Now just spill!"

"Well… you see, I—" he stammered slightly.

"Al! Just get it out!" to help expedite the process she cast a _Muffliato_ spell to ensure more privacy.

"Okay, okay! It' s just, I'm kind of embarrassed!"

"—you're embarrassed about everything that has to do with Malfoy.."

"That's not the point!" he scolded. "Look, it's just.. I—we've been dating for a week and everything's great and stuff, but I—I just don't know if it's okay if, you know, we take things a bit further. Usually we kiss a bit—well a lot, and he's really passionate and stuff, but I donno if maybe it's okay to ask for a bit more? I'm not saying I'm ready for anything too high brow, but I feel like he's avoiding touching me because he thinks I'll freak out or something."

Rose had to, with all her might, reel in her surprise. _Albus wanting to go further with Malfoy? Is he kidding me? Whoa, didn't think he had it in him_.

"Well, if you want to take it to a next step, what do you think you are willing to do?" she inquired.

Albus's face went scarlet. "Rose! That's private!"

She did not look amused. Rose knew exactly how this discussion was going to proceed. She would next tell her cousin to get over his bashfulness and embarrassment to talk anything sexual and he would demand she respect his privacy, to which she would say he was being unreasonable and that he had to discover what he liked and how to learn to be comfortable with his sexuality.

The red-head was not disappointed in her expectation.

"Fine! I donno, I guess maybe I'm ready to go beyond kissing." Albus said, looking exasperated. "I don't really know exactly what I'm ready for though."

Now this was something Rose could work with. She decided that this was her opportunity to expedite Albus's sexual maturity. By giving him a few options on how he could move forward with Malfoy in the bedroom, she could gauge for what he was and was not ready. She obviously didn't think he was ready for sex, as they had only been dating for a week, but she couldn't help think he might be ready for some over-the-clothing action, or at least some heavy petting—something to engage stimulation below the waist.

"Okay, how about we talk a little bit about what you've done, and try to see where you're willing to go…" she said, waiting for a confirmation of comfort. A quick nod, albeit accompanied with a blush, came from Albus.

"Well, last night we were hanging out and just talking and stuff and then we started kissing…" he said this with mild shyness. At noticing Rose's expectant stare he continued with a bit more enthusiasm. The couple met in the Room of Requirement when they needed alone time and would usually find themselves on a nicely plush and deep-set couch by a fireplace. "And he sorta rolled us so that I was lying on the couch and he was hovering above me. And we kissed for a while."

Rose couldn't help but be a little shocked at how simply the memory of kissing Malfoy got her cousin looking like he'd just taken two goblets full of Felix Felicis.

"Anything else happen?"

"Well, at one point he asked if it was okay if he could take off his shirt. And then I got all embarrassed and said yes."

"How did he look?" she asked smugly.

"Unreal. Seriously. He's crazy toned! And really soft," he got out with a chuckle.

"Did he ask you to take off your shirt as well?"

"No, actually," Albus said, with an heir of confusion. "I was wondering about that; he said that he didn't expect me to and just wanted me to be comfortable."

_Damn_, thought Rose. She mentally gave Malfoy an unbelievable amount of credit. _He obviously knows what he's doing_. She deduced that by asking her cousin if he could take small steps, such as taking off some clothing, but only on his end, he could slowly get Albus more acclimated with intimacy. The more comfortable with Malfoy he became, the more likely he would be okay with reciprocating and advancing further. She had to hand it to the Slytherin.

"And are you comfortable with maybe taking your shirt off with him next time?" she asked.

"Um.. well I donno," Albus stammered slightly. "What if he doesn't think I'm muscular enough or something?"

"Al, he can tell you're not that muscular when you wear a shirt. It should be obvious that he is still attracted to you even though you're not a beefcake. Anyways, when you guys were making out on the couch, did you touch his chest or anything like that? Did you wrap your arms around his waist or his neck?"

Although he had loosened up considerably, Albus still flushed a bit at Rose's direct questions. "Well, yeah I put my hands on his chest a bit—on his pecks some. And we laughed a bit when I traced his abs. He's got like 14!" Rose smile-laughed a bit, but urged him to continue. "And—um, I think most of the time I had my hands around his neck…That's okay, right?" he looked worried somewhat.

Rose groaned inwards a bit. Practically everything—every action—her cousin did with Malfoy denoted some sense of submission. It was as if he was instinctually being the wet dream of any horny guy. She was sure he probably unknowingly arched his body into the blonde's torso—attempting not to further his own pleasure but to please the wizard above him. She predicted that he probably moaned as if whatever Malfoy was doing to him completed him or made him whole, to signify the elder teen's complete dominance over the smaller teen; even if he didn't even realize he was doing it. She would bet anything that Albus wasn't even aware that Malfoy was holding him down, providing warmth, protection, but mostly a sense of control and assertion.

The brainy Gryffindor knew that Albus would be a wonderful boyfriend—committed and dedicated and always well-intentioned—like he was with all of his relationships and friendships. As a lover, Rose could tell her cousin would be very giving and quite selfless; however, she was sure that once he became comfortable with sex he would be quite passionate and especially enthusiastic.

"Of course that's okay, Al. I'm sure he loved it. As long as you're comfortable, it doesn't really matter what you do. But also, maybe over the next few days be a little adventurous. Try taking of more clothing—but keep your underwear on if you want!" she said hastily at his look of mortification. "I'm just saying that if you push yourself slightly, you might end up less fearful and a lot happier. Just take small steps.

"And have you managed to catch a look at his pants when you're rutting against him yet? I bet you he's huge," she said; ready to crack up at Albus's reaction.

The look of horror on her cousin's face was priceless. "Rose! We are done with this conversation!"

And with that, Rose poured her concentration into the book resting in her lap, a huge smile plastered on her face at Albus's discomfort and embarrassed groans into a cushiony maroon pillow with a newly frayed and stress-impacted gold seam; obviously the victim of her cousin's nervous abuse.

* * *

Thanks everyone! Hope it's getting good! I'll try and be more consistent. I'm getting back into school schedule and will dedicate more time to the storyyyyyy now. Cheers.


	11. Quidditch Pitch Twitch

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content;

**Parings:** Scorpius/Albus, and perhaps others (ex. Rose/OC…)

* * *

**Chapter 11**: Quidditch Pitch Twitch

Scorpius and his friends sat in an empty classroom cum student space on the fourth floor in a group of large and comfortable chairs. Since the war, there had been added attempts to create more inter-house spaces where students from any of the four founder's houses could interact with each other. This room, although none of students realized it, was actually where the Mirror of Erised had been kept over 28 years prior.

Currently, Scorpius was talking leisurely with Persephone, Bastian, Claire Falkner and a couple of seventh year Ravenclaws, one being Edie Corner and the other Louis Weasley. Scorpius and his primary friends liked coming to this space because it was in an area of the castle that, while removed and tucked away from most of the students, was still above ground and permitted a cozy room dynamic and actual windows that looked out onto the grounds; the Slytherin common room, grand it may be, was still below the lake and often maintained an air of murkiness and bleakness. Claire liked the Slytherins, and Edie and Louis liked Claire, so that was why there was such an entanglement of Ravenclaws with snakes at this current time.

Persephone, who was lounged across a massive and plush armchair with her long auburn hair dangling smoothly down off the left arm, was rattling on about the excessive amount of Defense homework the sixth years were having this year.

"It's absolutely ridiculous! Can't you believe two whole feet on nonverbal counter-jinxes to only elemental spells? I mean, I like Professor Klenk and all, but this is out of line. We only know about five or six, and there's not a lot of theory that goes into counter-jinxing anyways!"

Scorpius had to agree with his friend. Although he was doing quite well in most of his classes, Defense this term was particularly grueling. Like with many of the practical spell-work classes, Professor Klenk was demanding most spells be performed wordlessly. He had natural talent with the subject but still struggled slightly and would take many failed attempts before mastering each command. Only Rose Weasley could better him, but he'd given up on surpassing her academic performance in third year.

Louis and Edie were talking quietly off to the side, while the four sixth years continued their rants on the demanding course load they were juggling this term with all of their outside commitments. After running through most of their subjects, Bastian looked up with shock and smacked himself in the forehead in a physical display of his forgetfulness. Louis and Edie turned towards the Slytherin in alarm, but realized that he was being melodramatic and turned back to their conversation, which appeared to be about Quidditch strategies for the rest of the season. The blonde Slytherin tried to listen partially but cursed a bit when Louis picked up on his hesitant gaze and dropped his smooth voice even lower.

"Shit! I completely forgot Switch's essay due Tuesday! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Has anyone else started it? I was gonna do it last week but I took one look at the prompt and gave up. Fuck!"

Persephone and Claire groaned at Bastian's bemoaning. They too had forgotten Professor Switch's essay. Luckily, Scorpius had finished the essay in spades with Albus's help last week and smirked slightly at his completion.

"Yeah, I'm done; I can help you guys if you want."

"Merlin, yes" cried Bastian, relieved. He then looked slightly confused. "Hold up. How did you manage to finish that essay? You could barely get through the last one? And this one's three times as abominable."

"Po—Al," he said, quickly catching himself on almost using his last name. It wouldn't bode well to refer to his boyfriend by his last name in front of said boyfriend's part-Veela cousin. While he never slipped-up when speaking to Albus in person, he still was trying to get over using his surname. Habits die hard.

Persephone and Claire grinned, and Louis Weasley clocked the discussion.

"Oh…." drawled Persephone, eyes ablaze. "So Potter helped you with your homework, eh? What'd you have to give him to get him to help you?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively and pushed her tongue to her cheek to give off the impression of _something_ involving a lewd act.

"Oh fuck off, Pers" he rolled his eyes. "Al's surprisingly unbelievably at Transfigurations and he guided me through the essay just fine. Apparently he and Weasley have read through the book, like two times already."

"Fine. Well excuse me for hoping that at least something juicy came out of your completing your Transfiguration assignment. Is that so much to ask?" she asked with mock care. The gang chuckled a bit. The icy blond's lips twitched and curved as well into a grin.

"Speaking of Potter," boomed Claire's voice. "You guys are going to Hogsmeade together this weekend, right?" Scorpius nodded. "Well, have you told him that Friday is your birthday yet?"

Scorpius's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten that his seventeenth birthday was on Friday. October 21st was his favorite day of the fall season, after Halloween, of course. In the last week, he was so wrapped up with attempting to make good impressions on his boyfriend that he never told Albus that his birthday would be the next weekend—the day before Hogsmeade.

This got the blond thinking. _Maybe_ _this is my chance to get a little bit more out of him. I mean, he seems to get that I'm not going to pressure him or anything. Perhaps this is a good reason as ever to at least get somewhere with the Gryffindor._ Scorpius reflected on his week with the smaller teen. Albus, for how virginal he really was, seemed to be complying with most of the keeper's advances. He was always down for snogging and never pushed his hands away when he worked his hands over the shorter's tight and lithe body. And those moans—those fucking moans. Even the smallest of nibbles down the Gryffindor's neck or along his jaw line resulted in the most arousing blushes, whimpers, and moans Scorpius had ever heard. Although they hadn't even gone as far as some petting below the waste, Scorpius was sure that if he played it right, he might be able to get some nakedness this weekend. He wasn't expecting the Gryffindor to just spread his legs and take it, but he would bet anything that Albus would never refuse a handjob—and he probably would return one too, if the smaller's generosity was anything to go by.

The keeper could tell that his boyfriend would most likely make an excellent fuck. Even when kissing, Albus practically had his hands glued around Scorpius's neck or coursing through his hair, eyes swimming with what looked like lust and desperation. While the younger never actually seemed desperate, it was as if he was trying to thank Scorpius for kissing him with each peck; each nibble; each caress.

Yes, Albus was practically, as many of his rival peers had figured out, every horny teenager's wet dream—well, at least the ones who were partial towards guys. He was short, lean, and screamed innocence. The best part about the chipper Gryffindor was that he had spunk and personality and a backbone and wasn't irritating. Scorpius had been with a few guys before that were complete bottoms and were prissy, bitchy and super annoying. When abroad with his family over the summer, he had screwed around with this French boy from Marseilles who was demanding and shrill, but then would whimper as if his life were ending when being fucked. Albus, who was probably the most fuckable boy at Hogwarts, was clever and sarcastic, and certainly without any nasty qualities. _A clear winner_, thought Scorpius. Albus would never whinge during sex. He'd take it, love it, and do anything in his power to make sure his lover was having the best experience he possibly could have. For a second, it warmed Scorpius's chest a bit, knowing that he really was getting a grade-A quality item for a boyfriend. _But I just need to hold out a little bit longer and then it'll be fine. I don't know how much more I can keep up this charade. I mean, he's fun and all, but seriously… me and a Potter? Like that'd ever be legit_.

Turning to his friends after his inner thoughts distracting him for a while, he told his friends he hadn't revealed his birth date to Albus.

"I'll probably tell him tonight or tomorrow or something. Maybe I'll ask him if, while at Hogsmeade, I can take him out for a birthday dinner that I will pay for, of course, but something that we can share together. How's that sound?"

A resounding yes came from each of his friends. Suddenly, a thought came to mind. The Slytherin blond turned his attention towards his boyfriend's equally as blonde cousin.

"Hey Louis, do you happen to know any places in Hogsmeade where Al likes to eat? I want to take him out for a dinner. Oh! And if you have any recommendations for shops where I might be able to pick him up a gift or something…"

The attractive Ravenclaw turned his head to look at Scorpius and pursed his lips slightly. The Slytherin could already tell that what he was about to hear probably wasn't going to be any helpful advice, but rather some sort of terse reprimanding. He wasn't disappointed.

"You fuck my sister last year at the Valentine's Day party; then fuck her friend, Flo, and then Flo's now ex-boyfriend and now you're asking me to help you get in my cousin's good graces during a date you already have planned so you can take him back to your lair and fuck another one of my family members?"

Every single one of their mouths dropped. Persephone and Claire looked astonished; Edie shift uncomfortably next to her strikingly handsome friend; Bastian blanched, and Scorpius's mouth went very dry.

"L—Listen Louis, you have me all wrong. That's not what this weekend's about at all!" he began, uncharacteristically nervous. While Scorpius feared no one at Hogwarts, having any member of the Weasley family on your bad side was a socially risky move. Thank Merlin Dominique was only interested in a quick one-time hook-up. "I just want to make a good impression on our first real time out together. I mean, come on! We haven't gone past first yet, so I can assure you my plans are not to fuc—sleep with Al on our day together."

"Well I should hope not, you've only been dating for a week and before you, Al's most adventurous romantic act had been an accidental peck on the corner Krizanovich's mouth."

This did nothing to ease Scorpius's trepidation.

"Come on, dude. I'm not out to hurt your cousin. He's a sweet kid, and if you didn't realize, I've already told your other cousin, Potter senior, that I'm in it for real…" he all but pleaded. "So if there's anything you can tell me about that might surprise him…anything at all."

Louis Weasley, rather than answering the Slytherin's question, turned to his female compatriot, Edie, motioned towards the door, gathered his things from the ottoman next to the couch he was currently sitting on, and began walking towards the exit. Before he exited, the regal part-Veela spoke in a very clipped tone without looking back.

"Honeydukes' Salt Water Taffy, no pink flavors, and he really likes the chicken pot pie from that small restaurant next to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop."

And with that he and his friend took their leave.

"Well shit.." said Bastian, obviously voicing what was on everyone's shocked mind.

* * *

It was Tuesday evening. Albus was sitting on one of comfortable couches in the Gryffindor common room, right shoulder resting on Scorpius's. Rose was reading a book with her legs resting on Bastian Pinto's lap on the opposite couch, who was watching her unashamedly. The two couples were seated in a larger group of miss-matched students that an onlooker would find particularly strange. James Potter was currently talking to Persephone Nott about sixth year curriculum—give suave responses of 'oh, don't worry about that one, I'll help you out; I scored great on that exam' which appeared to be working on the pretty Slytherin. Nik and Marco were talking animatedly with Claire, Padric, and Miles—the latter looking particularly weary over at Albus and his boyfriend.

"Hey, Scor?" asked Albus. The elder teen looked over at the Gryffindor expectantly. "Do you—well are you free later to hang out—I mean like after your pick-up game?" the younger's face flushed red.

"Of course I am, Al. Why don't we meet outside the Library at 9:30ish and we'll head up to the Room of Requirement." He dropped his voice such that no one else could hear their plans. Then he gave a quick peck to Albus's cheek, which made the latter giggle slightly.

"Great!"

Just then, a tawny owl flew in through an open window and landed on the right arm of James' chair. Everyone look on in interest. The tall, raven-haired, Quidditch player reached out for the bird's outstretched leg and removed the bit of parchment attached. Quickly scanning the contents of the note, he looked up with a bit of excitement.

"Hey guys, Wilson just told me he and a couple of the Hufflepuffs are heading down to the pitch now if we want to meet them soon."

Grunts of confirmation spread throughout the area. Marco, Miles, James, Bastian, and Scorpius all shifted out of their current seats to stretch and grab their Quidditch equipment lying in the corner by the door. Albus looked surprised when Claire also decided to get up as well.

"Going so soon?" asked Nik, who looked to be a bit miffed by Claire's apparent exit.

"Nah," she responded, yawning slightly. "I just need to move around, if we're gonna be waiting around for them until they're finish, I need to get comfortable." At this, the German's face relaxed some.

Scorpius, after retrieving his broomstick, walked back over to the couch and turned the smaller's head and pulled him into a fiercely heated, albeit short-lasting, kiss. Albus involuntarily gave a moan-gasp. The kiss was very swift, as Scorpius didn't want to stir the pot in front of James as much as he needed to.

"Later, babe," he said lowly, yet with a hint of seduction, into Albus's ear.

The still-sitting teen blushed furiously in embarrassment, then brought his fingers to his slightly swollen lips and responded in a half-whisper, "bye, Scor."

James was looking restrained. Bastian and Rose eyed each other and rolled their eyes, then chuckled a bit. Claire and Persephone wolf-whistled, which made the bashful Gryffindor grow even darker. Miles was already halfway out the portrait entrance, obviously not going to stick around for such a display of partnership. Marco just laughed and Scorpius simply smirked.

"Smooth, Malfoy… real smooth."

"Shut up, Bode," though the blond was grinning.

The five Quidditch players filed out of the common room, leaving four Gryffindors, a Slytherin, and a Ravenclaw, all of whom were not really that accustomed to the others; each of the linkages was currently headed down to the Quidditch pitch. Padric was the first to speak.

"Well, not that I don't love sixth years, but I'm gonna head back up to my room. It's getting pretty lat—" he caught himself, as it was only 7:34pm. "Well… you know what? I don't have to make excuses. It was a pleasure my fine witches and wizard. Good night." With that, the tall brunet made a mock-salute, from which he received chuckles from the other, and journeyed on up towards his dorm room.

Albus then looked around at the remaining common room members. Nik, Rose, Claire, and Persephone all looked slightly uncomfortable, having never been in the same space alone with one another. Being one who couldn't stand awkward silences, Albus cleared his throat.

"Okay, guys. Why don't we get to know each other a bit? Claire, Persephone. I don't really know much about you guys, other than that you're both friends with Scorpius and…well yeah that's it."

Nik smacked himself in the forehead at his friend's unabashed attempt at forming friendships. Rose and Persephone laughed and Claire appeared to be resisting a grin.

Persephone was the first to respond. "Alright, Potter. Well, first off I should thank you for helping me complete Switch's essay for today." At Albus's confused expression she continued. "Bastian and I were practically gonna AK ourselves because it was so hard, but Scor helped us out. He said that you basically got him through it. You must be some sort of Transfiguration wiz if you understood that piece of death. So thanks!"

Rose and Albus looked mildly shocked and the latter suddenly broke out into a blush with a wide, toothy smile. "No problem, I guess! Glad I could help!" he chirped.

Now that the ice had been broken slightly, the quintet managed to lead a durable conversation. Persephone, Rose and Albus had a few overlapping interests—especially gossip. Albus and Rose both noticed that Nik seemed to have an awful lot in common with Claire, even though most of what he said was fabrication. The two let him be however, not wanting to spoil his obvious attempts at beginning some sort of connection. About an hour and a quarter into their hanging out before this weekend's activities came up.

"So Albus," said Persephone, with a hint of mirth. "Are you planning of going with Scor to Hogsmeade this weekend? He mentioned it in passing but he hadn't confirmed since."

The younger teen's face lit up at the mention of his upcoming Hogsmeade trip.

"Oh gosh, I'm so excited. We haven't been able to have time outside the castle yet together and I really want it to go well!" his energy was exuberant.

Claire and Persephone clocked each other quickly and smirked.

"Do you think you're going to get him a gift for his birthday? I'm glad it's falling on a Hogsmeade weekend this year, so I can at least get him something in one of the shops. I haven't even begun thinking of what he might want."

Albus looked mortified.

"What?! Do you mean—wait, is—oh Merlin, is Scorpius's birthday this weekend?! I didn't even know! I don't remember him even telling me!" the lean teen seemed to have panicked. His breathing sharpened and a look of worry washed over his flushed face.

"Wait, Scor didn't even tell you that his birthday is the 21st?" a frantic head-shake told Persephone, who obviously knew of Albus's ignorance to the subject at hand, that he certainly didn't.

"Oh Merlin! Merlin! Do any of you have any idea of what I could get him!? I can't believe he wouldn't tell me! Why would he think that was unimportant to say?"

Rose cut in. "Al, I'm sure he didn't think that because you guys have only been together for like 9 days that it was that pertinent for you to worry about his gift."

"That doesn't matter, Rose! I have to get him something; I can't not buy him a gift, that'd be so rude of me. What would I say on Friday when everyone wished him a happy birthday and I'm standing there like a chump with nothing to give him!?"

Persephone felt as if he'd worried enough and cut in to sedate the Gryffindor's anxiety.

"Listen, Potter. You'll be fine. Just make him a card for Friday and buy him something while you're out in Hogsmeade. Maybe get him a nice book? There's a new Windlemore novel out this week and I know he loves those."

Albus visibly relaxed. For a few moments, he felt as though he might throw up at the thought of him missing his boyfriend's birthday. He knew they'd only been dating for a short amount of time, but their connection was highly intimate and he wanted to make some sort of gesture of seriousness soon. This was his perfect opportunity to perhaps spice some things up. He could buy Scorpius that nice book, take him out to dinner, and then they could spend the evening in the Room of Requirement, brushing up on some alone time activities. The slender teen reddened at the thought.

"Really? You think he'd be okay with a book and dinner or something like that?"

"Of course," said Claire. She had been carefully noting the Gryffindor's reaction to this new information. It was obvious that he felt strongly for Scorpius—maybe his crush went much deeper than the blond suspected. "I don't think he would really be expecting much, if anything, and he does like Windlemore's crime books; so you're good! Just relax!" She smiled warmly at the calming boy.

"Thank Merlin! Oh, I was sure that this week was going to implode!" said Albus, face beaming.

And the five teens continued their conversation for another half-hour. They departed and spoke words of future reconnections, and Albus went up to shower before heading down to the Library to meet his boyfriend, who would be turning seventeen in just three day's time.

* * *

When Scorpius and the other Quidditch members reached the pitch, they were greeted by Louis Weasley, Dominic Bole, and three Hufflepuffs. Much to the Slytherin captain's dismay, Kyle Lynch, whom he still was harboring resentment towards after hearing what he had said about Albus a few weeks ago, was among the three Hufflepuff players.

There were ten of them total, all male. While there were several female players across each of the house teams, including five for the Ravenclaw team alone, this was a guy's night. They decided that this pick-up game was to let out some steam, show off some of their moves, and to promote some friendly competition between the older guys of each house team.

Devon Wilson walked up to the eldest Potter child and shook his hand.

"Glad you could make it. Shall we divide up the teams? There are ten of us, so five on five?"

"Sounds great," said James, a little pompous. "We should make it random so it's not just Gryffindors versus Hufflepuffs or something like that."

"That's what I was thinking," said Louis, who looked strikingly graceful, even in the windy autumn night. Scorpius took note that he seemed to be ignoring Scorpius's presence, or at least keeping distance.

After a quick randomizing spell that shone either white or purple light on each member after the spell was cast, the teams were set. Walking down towards the far end of the pitch were Dominic, the third Hufflepuff, whose name was Terence Mason, Devon (at which Scorpius cursed, basically accepting defeat right off the bat), Bastian, and Kyle. That left the blonde keeper with James, Miles, Louis, and Marco. Because Louis was the only other keeper, they decided to switch Louis for Terence, who was a beater. Thus, each team had two beaters, two chasers and a keeper. There was no need for any seekers, as this was a game simply for offense and defense practice, rather than testing out a seeker's ability to fly in the dark. Luckily, Hogwarts had installed outdoor lamps that radiated far-reaching light to cover the field for after-hour games.

The game began with great excitement. These were some of the best players on each of the teams, so the dynamics of the game was exhilaration. Scorpius could not help by be amazed by Devon's consistency with the beater bat. Every so often Kyle or Bastian would make it towards the Slytherin's goal posts and take powerful shots. Only once thus far had Scorpius been unable to block the attempts. Louis, who was equally an adept keeper, had let two in by this point. James and Miles worked extremely well together and if they could manage to get by Devon and Dominic's hurling bludgers, they were golden.

Because there were so many aggressive personalities on the pitch, the teams decided amongst themselves to remain as focused on themselves and their own technique than ordering around the other players. It took everything in probably Devon, James, Louis, and Scorpius's restraint to prevent them from yelling at each other when plays went awry.

After a brief fifteen minute break, the teams switched sides and got back up into the air. Scorpius had noticed some of the growls he received from Miles and Kyle, but he ignored them for the most part.

At about a quarter to nine, while things were just about to hit a climax, the scores evened out to 11 v. 11. Scorpius had moved further out into the pitch to get a good view of the action taking place on the opposite end. Devon was working overtime and Dominic was nursing a bruised elbow a halfway through the second half.

While most of the field was occupied, Kyle Lynch made his way closer to the Slytherin keeper, an agitated look on his face. He then spoke to Scorpius with absolute disdain, but kept his voice low enough for the engaged players at the opposite to not notice.

"You think you're pretty slick, don't you, Malfoy?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Oh get over yourself, Lynch. I heard what you said about Al and you're lucky I'm not pounding your face in right now."

Kyle snorted. He obviously didn't think Scorpius posed any sort of threat.

"I would watch what you say, Malfoy. Just because you've tricked Potter into thinking you actually care about him doesn't mean he's gonna spread his legs for you."

"Shut the fuck up, Lynch. You have no idea what you're talking about," he hissed, not wanting to draw attention to their quarrel.

"Oh, really? How far's the little bitch gone with you yet? You probably can't even get him to get on his knees for you yet. If he was mine, he'd be taking it like the sub he is every fucking night."

Scorpius saw red, but clenched his fists and eyes shut to prevent himself from darting over to the Hufflepuff and hexing him until he squealed. "Well that's too bad he's not yours, isn't it? Guess your plans won't happen now," he managed to get out, with as much evenness as his rage would permit.

The Hufflepuff chaser then flew even closer towards the now shaking keeper. The blond's words seemed to have angered Kyle even more, but he curved his lips into a vindictive smirk.

"Yeah well, there's nothing stopping me from stopping him on his way to class one day, getting him to a deserted bathroom, then bending him over a sink and making him scream until he forgets his own name. You know what, I think I might call this game quit and stroll up to Gryffindor tower right now and give the sixth year room a knocking. You think he's lying on his bed, teary-eyed, just waiting to be punished for being such a little bitch boy?"

Suddenly, Scorpius's broomstick was hurdling towards the ground and he lunged off his and onto Kyle's. The keeper began throttling and beating and part of the Hufflepuff he could manage and the two began sinking towards the illuminated patch of grass below—their weight between the two of them too much for the broomstick to handle.

Kyle, who was caught completely off guard, tried to defend himself from the assaults on his back, torso, and shoulders. He tried to keep his head just out of reach from the enraged Slytherin.

They were falling only for a few seconds, before the two of them crashed into the firm earth, winded by the twenty or so foot fall. As soon as they had recovered from the short-windedness, Scorpius was on Kyle immediately and continued his bashing. At this point the eight remaining players darted towards the struggling pair and quickly dismounted as soon as they hit the ground.

Bastian and Dominic put all their strength into yanking the blazoning teen from his quarry.

"Dude, what the fuck!? Why the hell are you hitting Kyle, Malfoy?!" Devon Wilson roared, obviously horrified at another captain viciously beating his friend. The Hufflepuff captain leaned down to now bruising friend and began lifting him up, steadying the worn but surprisingly not-so-harmed friend. Kyle straightened himself out as best he could before Scorpius rounded on him and thrashed against his captors to try to run back at the player who just insulted his boyfriend.

"He fucking mouthed off about Al again, James. He basically just told me that he wants to run up to Gryffindor tower and, for all intents and purposes, rape Al on his bed and make him his fucking bitch!" Scorpius even surprised himself at how furious he was. While his relationship with Albus was, on his part, slightly fictional, he was still seething with anger and anyone running their mouth against the sweet teen. The Slytherin believed Albus never deserved such treatment—from anyone.

Devon looked shocked. Bastian and Dominic's grips slackened a bit. Terence and Miles began putting distance between themselves and the group of guys that looked like they were about to snap. Louis, Marco, and James growled with fury.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" shouted James. He looked as though he was going to snap. Before he could make a move, Louis stepped forward shielding Kyle away from his probably assailants.

"Devon," he commanded. "Get Kyle out of here before one of them beats him into unconsciousness." At this point, Kyle look genuinely scared, realizing that he should not have pressed so wickedly at Scorpius.

Devon sent the rest of them a look of apologies and then turned to Kyle with a look of disgust. He motioned towards Terence and the two remaining Hufflepuffs carted their friend off up towards the castle, leaving only the shocked and the infuriated on the pitch.

James, who was currently being held in place by Marco, rounded on Scorpius.

"Is that actually true? Did he fucking say that about my brother? Be honest!" he demanded.

"Yes, Potter! Of course it's fucking true. While you guys were going about the game at the other end of the field, Lynch just flew on over to me and started mouthing off about Al and mine's relationship! Then he fucking said all this stupid shit about what he would do to Al if he were his." He was panting slightly. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

James looked stone-faced. He was trying to control his temper, and it was preventing him from speaking.

Marco suddenly spoke. "Malfoy, I know that Louis and James haven't given you the best of chances with Albus, but I'm really grateful you defended him just now. Lynch is a fucking prat and doesn't know what he's talking abo—"

"He fucking told me that he wants to bend Al over a sink in an abandoned bathroom and fuck him still he cries and screams on his way in between classes, Marco! You can't be defending that ass-hole!"

The stocky beater let his anger get the better of him for a short second, and then reeled it in to continue his thought.

"Yes, and that's fucking terrible of him to say about Al, but you can't let your anger get the better of you. What if you had seriously injured Lynch tonight, huh? What then?"

"Good, he fucking deserves it!" shouted James.

"No, James! If Malfoy actually busted him up any more then Lynch could have easily gone to McGonagall and gotten Malfoy into a huge amount of trouble. I'm not saying what he did doesn't deserve some form of punishment, but you guys have more at stake!"

"He's right, dude," said Bastian, looking sympathetic.

James and Scorpius let out strangled moans of frustration.

"Fine! Well I'm not going to let this just slide! Did you hear how he called him a bitc—"

"It's doesn't matter at this point," said Marco, cutting the Slytherin keeper off once again. "We just need to cool down, go let off some steam and take some showers. We've all got shit to do, and worrying about Lynch is not going to help us right now."

Louis, who had been quiet for a while at this point, walked over to Scorpius and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen. I apologize for my attitude the other day; I wasn't fair to you. Thank you for your defense of Al; I think he's just a sensitive subject for all of us. He's so innocent and impressionable; I hope he never has to hear the heinous things Lynch just said or anything like that about him."

Scorpius, who was still trying to stop shaking with anger, looked into the vibrant blue eyes of the Ravenclaw. He nodded firmly in thanks and praise and then quickly motioned for the seven remaining Quidditch players to leave the pitch and head up back towards the castle. This pick-up match had obviously been trying on all of them.

The now-recovered Scorpius couldn't help but feel a little sense of guilt as he remembered that he would be meeting Albus in just a short little while. How could he face his boyfriend after hearing such viscously inappropriate things were said about him; especially since a short while ago, and still mildly to this day, he had envisioned himself doing the same such actions.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Please review if you have any comments. I know how the next few chapters are going to pan out, so my creative juices will be flowing more quickly and therefore, I'll update sooner! Cheers!


	12. Pick-Up Resonation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning(s):** **Slash**; Language; Adult Content;

**Parings:** Scorpius/Albus, and perhaps others (ex. Rose/OC…)

* * *

**Chapter 12**: Pick-up Resonation

Albus decided that he would leave for the Library roughly 20 after nine, hoping to arrive at precisely 9:30. While Scorpius had said 9:30ish, the elder teen was unbelievably prompt and never showed up late for anything: classes, meetings, rendezvous with Albus, Quidditch practice—anything.

The Gryffindor waited anxiously outside the grand room filled with some of the Wizarding World's most treasured texts. After hearing that Scorpius's birthday was mere days away, Albus felt mildly hurt that his older boyfriend wouldn't think of it as even slightly important, let alone interesting, to reveal that his 17th birthday was fast approaching. Like Grandma Molly always said, 'it wasn't ever day a wizard turns 17'. Why wouldn't Albus, who, while new to the dating scene, want to make Scorpius's coming of age day to at least be a bit brighter, perhaps a shade more romantic.

Buried in his thoughts of the impending weekend and potential surprises or plans for Scorpius, the dark-haired teen didn't notice said boyfriend approach him from behind. It was only until the elder teen embraced Albus in a firm, warm hug that the slighter even knew he was there. With a small jerk of surprise and shock, the Gryffindor turned around and beamed into the keeper's kindly smirking face—trying to quell his reddening cheeks. The older teen appeared to have just showered, his hair slightly damp and darkened, but nowhere near wet. He was wearing a simple, yet form-fitting, white button-down and black jeans. The top button was left undone giving Albus a nice view of his evenly creamy and tanned, smooth skin. These were the outfits Albus liked most on Scorpius—simple, uncaring, and mostly just for convenience.

"Hey babe," drawled the taller teen, pulling Albus into a quick kiss. The Slytherin, Albus noted, looked a bit tense and seemed to be restraining himself slightly. "How was hanging with Pers and Claire? I bet Pers was a nightmare? Did she ask you naughty questions about us?"

Albus chuckled and smiled warmly. "No, she was fine. They're great. I can see why you hang with them."

"Not that I don't particularly hate public displays of affection, but could we maybe take this to the Room of the Requirement? I have the sudden urge to ravish you against the windowed doors of our Library and I can't imagine anyone being remotely okay with that if we were caught," Scorpius said smoothly and with a hint of seductive playfulness.

Blushing, Albus nodded. As the taller of the two began leading the way towards, he felt a tug on his right arm. The Gryffindor, feeling a sense of boldness, turned quickly into Scorpius's body and rapidly brought the Slytherin's head down into a chaste, passionate kiss. The Slytherin, sensing Albus's assertiveness and getting over his surprise at his usually bashful boyfriend's actions, sought out to deepen the kiss by bringing his hands to the smaller's waist. At that moment of reciprocation, the sprightly teen tore his soft lips away from the rougher, more powerful ones above his and giggled.

"Uh, uh, uh," he teased. "Someone might catch us. I just wanted to give you a preview of coming attractions."

Scowling at his boyfriend's wiliness, he pulled the slender waist towards him; reached back and lowered his left hand to the shorter's right pert cheek and gave a not-so-sly squeeze. This elicited a small yelp from Albus. Bending down to the Gryffindor's ear, he whispered challengingly.

"Well I'll certainly be staying tuned for what's to come. Now let's get going." And with that he let go of Albus's hips and the two began walking up towards the seventh floor.

Scorpius, Albus notice, while visibly less tense than when he first scooped the Gryffindor into a hug outside the library, seemed to be speaking with slight restrain and avoided answering direct questions about his pick-up scrimmage with the other Quidditch players—which was odd because if there was one subject the Slytherin never ran out of things to talk about, it was Quidditch.

When they reached the empty corridor, Scorpius walked to the bit of wall across the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and paced thrice. A large, aged wooden door appeared and the blond opened the door. When the shorter teen walked through the entryway he froze slightly.

The room was a plain as any of the lounges the two had meet in recently, but in addition to the fireplace, couch, and reading amenities, there was a very large, intimidating four-poster bed off to the right side of the room. Never had there been a bed in their isolated room, as there was always intent of studying or just hanging out before retiring to their separate rooms for the night.

Scorpius seemed to pick up on Albus's blanching.

"Oh shit, Al, I didn't even know that was going to be here! I just thought of the usual. I have no idea why the room would take that to put in a bed." The blonde teen was telling the truth. Scorpius didn't actually know why there was a bed there. His explanation for himself was that the magic space perhaps had picked up on his subconscious wants. After the trying incident at tonight's pick-up match, Scorpius felt an uncontrollable need to assert the fact that Albus was his; he had won the rights to Albus and his body and his passions and no one else. Maybe the bed was something Scorpius symbolically needed to prove to himself that Kyle Lynch had no claim over the Gryffindor—Albus was Scorpius's to kiss, to sexually undo, to hold, to please, to fuck.

The slim teen looked at the Slytherin with an understanding look. "No! It's totally okay. I get it. A couple days ago I asked for the usual with you and it gave us that quilt. I think it sensed that I was tired and wanted to take a nap. And the quilt, if you remember, was big enough for two," he said quietly, but with an heir of mystique.

Scorpius didn't have time to respond, but looked relieved at the shorter teen's acceptance of his excuse.

"Before we do anything, can we talk for a minute?" The blond nodded. "While you guys were at Quidditch, Persephone revealed to me that your birthday is this Friday." The blond nodded again. "Why didn't you tell me?! I think pulling the 'relationship' or 'boyfriend' card is super annoying, but right now, as your boyfriend, with whom you're in a relationship, why didn't you think it was important to say?" The shorter teen looked stricken slightly, but defiant because he wanted a solid answer.

"I'm sorry, Al. I wanted to take things slow and I talked about it with Pers and Basti and Claire and stuff, and I just didn't want to put that kind of pressure on you. I would have told you at some point this week, but we've only been dating for what, 10 days? I didn't want you to feel obligated to get me a gift or anything like that. I don't even like get presents that much anyways…"

He realized he was rambling, but Scorpius honestly didn't want to make Albus feel like he had to perform or overextend his duties as boyfriend; although he wouldn't say no to some Honeydukes chocolates.

Albus had looked like he was ready to pounce at his boyfriend's unsaid knowledge about his birthday, but felt deeply gratified and giddy at the elder's words. _Seriously? I can't believe Pers and them were actually right! He was just doing it so I didn't feel bad or over inclined! His_ 'frown' broke into a grin and he trotted over to the slightly nervous looking blond. After giving the taller teen a small peck on the lips, he became mock-serious once more.

"Look, I know you don't want me to feel obligate, but I wasn't getting upset or anticipatory over my duties as boyfriend, I just really would want to know if it was your birthday. I get all of my friends gifts because I like getting people presents, not because I feel it's my companionship duty to get people material things. How do you think I would've felt if on Friday all of your friends wished you a happy birthday I just stood there like some arse who didn't even know?"

"You'd look adorably flushed and stammer and get all cute like you do when you're confused or frustrated or surprise," retorted Scorpius with sarcastic playfulness. "And besides," he continued, gleaming, "then I'd get to tell you it was alright and demand, in public, some sort of make-up promise of alone time in this room. And you'd have no choice but to let me snog you into the pillows over there."

Albus, whose face was reddening, was trying to look mock-scandalously outraged, but couldn't help a small moan of excitement leave his lips.

"Well—well…" he began. "Well then maybe you'll just have to find another way demand that of me," he challenged knowingly.

Scorpius lips descended upon Albus's with passionate fury. Pulling the lithe teen into his taller, toner, body, the Slytherin immediately began kneading the smaller's soft, supple lips. Albus gasped into the kiss, giving the blond the opportunity to demand entrance to the Gryffindor's warm cavern. Albus quickly conceded the intrusion and raised his arms to instinctually wrap around his boyfriend's neck. The two were locked in this state for a minute or so before Scorpius began walking the two of them over towards the stately king-sized lair of endlessly plush blue and silver sheets and pillows.

Albus's breath hitched slightly when the backs of his knees hit the wooden frame, upon which the massive mattress was placed. Taking his window of chance, Scorpius used a bit of muscle to lift the boy a bit and toss him faintly onto the bed. When he looked down onto his prey, he found the Gryffindor to be panting, eyes watery, a look of lust washed over his face and cheeks flushed red in the most innocent, yet seductive of ways. Although the sight of the slender teen made his jeans tighten a bit, he unceremoniously let out a feral growl and allowed his anger and rage from out on the pitch to wash over him. Without warning, Scorpius leapt onto the bed after Albus and instantly pinned the smaller teen's wrists above his head of mahogany locks. The Gryffindor looked alarmed and up into the older's eyes questioningly, and with small amount of fear.

"Scor, what are you doi—"

"Mine," rumbled the blond. The elder's eyes bored into the bright viridian orbs below with such malice, contempt, and possession that it made the teen beneath quiver with fright. The small body below immediately began to toss, trying to wriggle out of the firm grip from above.

"Please, Scor," the teen pleaded, "what are you doing?"

Scorpius's went in and out of focus, and his face went from a look of determine spite to one of shock, horror, and complete self-revulsion. "Merlin, Al! I'm so sorry! Oh god, please, I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?"

Albus tried to scooch himself out from beneath the blond slightly to give himself some distance, and Scorpius immediate tore himself away from the slightly shaking and weary teen.

"Where in bloody hell did that come from, Scorpius?" the teen cried indignantly. Although shaken, the Gryffindor had no plans of cowering away—he demanded an explanation. "Does this have anything to do with what happened at Quidditch today? I've never seen you like this!"

Scorpius paled.

"Uh—yeah. I—it's just—I just don't know if I should tell you. I'm so sorry for what just happened, Al. I completely went to another place. I just saw you there on the bed, and it reminded me of something and I completely lost control of my emotions." Scorpius's voice wavered a bit, but regaining control. "I truly, honestly, did not mean to frighten you or hurt you. Are you alright?"

The shorter teen softened a bit, nodded, but retained his stern look of expectation. He stepped down from the bed and walked over to slightly crestfallen blond. "Hey, it's okay. I just—it was kinda scary and I didn't even see it coming."

"Yeah…"

"But you're still going to tell me what happened to make you lose control like that," he said, with a tone of finality.

Scorpius stiffened. When it seemed as though there was no way Scorpius was going to avoid talking about what transpired during the pick-up match, he walked over to the shorter teen, put his hands upon the flustered cheeks and kissed him softly—but only for a few seconds, before he lead Albus over to the side of the bed and sat them both down, facing each other with one leg resting on the comfortable sheets and one leg on the ground for support.

"Okay, basically we were all having a good time—no hard feelings, everyone playing well and amicably. Then, towards the end, all the guys were down at Louis's end of the pitch. Apparently Kyle Lynch thought it was a good time to come over to me while I was sitting there idly and starts mouthing off about you. He was a right fucking git. He was so fucking stupid with what he was saying and kept provoking me…" he trailed off a bit but Albus urged him forwards, as if he knew there was going to be some sort of altercation to come.

"Yeah, I jumped on his broom and started pounding on him." The shorter teen looked neither horrified nor surprised, but still held some sense of discomfort and anxiety. Scorpius felt suddenly as if he needed to convince Albus that it was justified. "But, Al. You have to understand, what he was saying was completely out of line. James and Louis and Marco were right there with me about ready to hex his fucking arse. Luckily Louis bucked up and got Mason to get him out of there. It took us a while to cool down after that. That's sort of why I was late and seemed a bit irked when I met you at the library." He looked at the younger teen expectantly, hoping that his story had sufficed.

Albus, who was unbelievably grateful that someone would defend him so quickly, felt his chest swell. But then he bit his lip slightly, and asked something that had been tickling him since hearing that Kyle Lynch had once more besmirched his name in front of others.

"What did Lynch say?"

"Excuse me—what?"

"You said that Lynch was being an arse about me. I think I have the right to know what he said." Albus had even surprised himself with how forcefully he was handling this situation. He never wanted to demand anything of Scorpius, but for some reason, Kyle Lynch's repeated offense of saying nasty things about him struck a chord and he needed to know exactly what was said.

"Al, I don't think that's completely nece—"

"No, Scor! I really want to know." he seemed like he was pleading. "It must've been ridiculous to get you to begin beating him to a pulp. Please. I just really need to know." His eyes were swimming with what looked like tears of frustration and desperation.

"Okay, Al…" he took a long breath before beginning. "You remember what James had caught him saying a few weeks back? Well it was basically in that same route. He first started saying how if he was dating you, he'd already be fucking you every night with you taking it like a bitch. So he was implying that I'm not using you properly and that you're an easy lay." Scorpius could feel his temper spiking slightly, but tried to reel it in. The last think he wanted was for him to get worked up over what Albus demanded he tell him, and then frighten his boyfriend in the process by acting like an aggressive troll.

"Then he said how one day, when you're walking down the corridors between classes, he'll find you and take you to some abandoned bathroom, where he'd pull your pants down and bend you over the fucking sink and fuck you till you scream.

"And then," he began, knowing that this would surely rattle the shorter teen, who looked mortified and humiliated. "He said he was going to end the game early, the one we were all fucking playing, and race up to your room where you'd be waiting on your bed. Then he'd enter your room, pounce on your bed, where you'd be un-expecting and alone. He wants to punish you and make you his and fuck you till you can't think straight…" Scorpius was balancing his rage and his exasperation at this point. "So that's why I fucking beat him up. James could barely control himself. Al, it's sick. I know he's not going to actually do any of those things, but I just don't know how he could think of you as some sort of object like that."

Just then, Scorpius felt a tight weight around his head and shoulders. Albus had moved forward and quickly wrapped his arms around the blonde teen's neck and put his head into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you for telling me that…" the blond felt a great sense of relief wash over his person, but then he noticed that his left shoulder began to get a bit damp. "It means a lot that you would defend, I donno—my honor? If that's what you can call it—like that even though I wouldn't ask you to."

The blond smiled. "Al, it's not a chore for me to care about you. And plus, anyone would have beaten the shit out of Lynch. He just doesn't have a proper filter."

The dark-haired teen withdrew from Scorpius's shoulder and looked at his older boyfriend with nothing but pride and thankfulness. Albus knew he was quite new to relationships, but he felt that theirs had already been growing at such an emotionally advanced rate. The concern and loyalty Scorpius displayed this evening on the pitch really made his Gryffindor lion purr inside. Feeling as though his night had been interrupted for too long, he threw some of his weight into the blond and pulled the larger teen into an unexpected and heated kiss.

Scorpius was shocked for only a second before he returned the lip ministrations at full force. When the blond bit down slightly on the smaller's lower lip, he received a small moan, quite like Albus's other small moans, but it held something else: need, desire, understanding, and acceptance.

Slowly, the Slytherin keeper moved the two back farther onto the bed and rearranged some of the deep blue pillows, all the while maintaining a firm hold on Albus, never letting the younger's lips leave his own. The slim teen moaned into their heated, organic kisses. Scorpius noted that the Gryffindor's technique had rapidly improved over the last couple weeks. While he still possessed a sense of shyness, Albus became more proactive in their making out, using more tongue and rather than simply letting Scorpius explore his mouth, he would draw the elder teen in to elicit their passion.

Albus found himself once again beneath the keeper, though luckily he had full reign over his hands and wrists. He snaked his arms up towards the older teen's neck. Scorpius growled with contentment. Feeling adventurous, and with Rose's suggestions looming over the back of his mind, the Gryffindor tentatively unhooked his hands from behind the keeper's neck and moved them slowly around to the collar of the strained white collared button-down. He traced down the crisp shirt towards the second button—the first one that was actually buttoned.

The taller teen pulled back slightly, a look of hopefulness in his eyes. He raised his eyebrows slightly, as if to ask if there was merit in his perception of what Albus was implying. A blush rose over the Gryffindor's cheeks and he looked down bashfully—although he did nod slightly. Needing no further instruction, Scorpius began undoing the buttons at an almost painfully slow pace. Before he could reach the third down, soft, lightly tanned hands latched onto his.

"Could—could I do the rest? I want to take it off you…If—if that's okay?" Albus looked highly embarrassed to be asking such a question. When all Scorpius gave a large smirk and no real confirmation, the smaller teen continued in fear of rejection. "I—I was hoping maybe you'd take mine as well? Are you—is that okay?" The older teen chuckled.

Scorpius lowered his head gently to brush his lips to the tender ones beneath. The younger made small pants and sounds that made the elder's pants become slightly strained. While this was happening, Albus began doing each button with quick accuracy. By the final button, the Slytherin was thoroughly turned on, but knew he probably should hold some bit of self-control. Things were progressing fine and there was no need to frighten Albus off with his currently limited mojo. Scorpius leaned back a bit for a moment to pull the loose shirt away from his arms and chest, leaving him towering over the other youth from above leaving his tightly defined abdomen and physique exposed for Albus to visually explore. He took note of the Gryffindor's obviously apparent visceral look of excitement, shyness, and lust.

"I know, right? Hot stuff," he offered cheekily.

"You're ridiculous," scoffed Albus. "I seriously have no idea how you have that developed and toned of a body. Cousin Fred uses a potion to build muscle mass and he still doesn't have the definition you have!"

"Well Malfoy genes are the best you can find, babe." That earned him a playful pinch on the bicep.

Scorpius then lower his head back down towards the teen below and pulled him into a hazy kiss.

The look of lust in the blond's eyes flared with his newfound lack of clothing. With barely any warning, Albus felt a set of powerful hands hook around the bottom hem of his black T-shirt. Swallowing he lifted his arms to rest comfortably on the pillow on which his head was placed. He could feel the smooth, silky fabric being pulled upwards towards his neck and over his head.

The older teen quickly threw the shirt across the room as if it had said something rude to him. He then looked down at the now shirtless Albus with rabid arousal. He inwardly groaned. Albus had, as he expected, lightly sun-kissed creamy skin. He seemed to have inherited more of his father's skin tone, with relatively few freckles blemishing his body. His torso was slender. Nicely rounded shoulders were extended by thin, but toned arms; the keeper noted that Albus appeared to have siphoned, magically removed, or shaved his underarms, which for some reason didn't turn the Malfoy heir off. Scorpius felt himself stiffen further when he saw the tiny rosey-pink nipples that seemed to shrink and harden at the sudden cool air. He wanted nothing more than to bite and suck and lick one of them until the teen beneath whimpered with unashamed bliss.

While the teen looked mildly uncomfortable at his newfound shirtlessness, he giggled softly and flushed red when he saw the look of hunger in Scorpius's eyes. _I didn't think he'd be so turned on by just me not having a shirt on._

After kissing for a few more minutes, with Scorpius's hands running over basically any bit of revealed flesh he could touch, Albus—who was feeling more confident and aroused than ever—could hear Rose's pleads of adventure and spontaneity echoing in his head.

"Scor?" asked Albus, a bit timidly. "Do you think—can I take off my pants and see if I'm comfortable with that? I mean—we should still have everything else on, but—I donno, I want to see if I can handle this kind of—" he was cut off by the blond's powerful lips once again claiming his own.

"Are you sure? I want to make sure you're comfortable."

"Yes—yeah I'm sure. Just.." he bit his lip, "as long as we make sure we stay above the clothes for now. I'm sorry."

Scorpius's hardened-with-lust eyes softened at Albus's apologies of insecurity. "Al, when are you going to stop doubting yourself? We'll go at the pace that feels right for you. No need to apologize for nerves. You're absolutely delicious."

Albus visibly relaxed, although his cheeks reddened, and moved his exposed arms towards his mildly taught jeans. They were caught in a gentle grip from slightly larger, more calloused ones. "Let me."

A quick nod told Scorpius he had the right away. He traced his hands down Albus's smooth chest, stopping briefly at the small, sensitive rings of flesh and gave each nipple a small tweak, earning a surprised yelp and hiss from Albus. Smirking, the Slytherin reached the hip-hugging dark blue jeans and tugged softly at the waist. He began latching his fingers onto the top button and slowly popped out each plastic disc, allowing the shorter's jeans to become looser and looser. Sensing that the boy beneath was becoming more anxious now that his pants were being removed, the keeper leant down and once again drew the elastically plump lips into a heated kiss. When all the buttons were completely unhinged, Scorpius pulled away from the distractedly moaning teen.

"I'm going to pull them down slowly so I don't take anything else with me, but you'll have to lift your hips up some so nothing gets caught," he whispered into parted lips.

"Okay," Albus retorted meekly.

Scorpius hadn't been so turned on in months. Even though he knew there wouldn't be anything too high-brow tonight, there was an internal chorus of triumph playing in his mind that the level of intimacy he was finally reaching with the middle Potter child. _Fuck, he's so fucking perfect. I'm seriously going to bite every fucking part of his body. Just a little while longer and it'll all be yours, Scor. But for now you'll have to make him need you_.

Albus did as instructed and lifted his hips to allow Scorpius to pull down his jeans rather slowly. After getting the pants off around and over the boy's feet, the Gryffindor below became suddenly self-conscious. The larger teen noted that Albus, though not necessarily recoiling or shuffling away, seemed to be trying to hunch in on himself, and twist his waist so his noticeably tented boxer briefs weren't in direct view.

"Don't," hushed Scorpius. "You look incredible. Don't move away." And the keeper placed his hands on the slighter's hips, nestled his right leg in between the Gryffindor's thighs and ground gently into the petite body below, bringing the nervous boy into a harsh kiss. _Merlin I'm using a shit ton kisses as distraction. Not that I'm complaining. Fuck, those are practically boy shorts, they're so tiny. Is there a more perfect color than bright blue on tan arse? I don't fucking think so; dammit, Al!_

"Is it okay if I—"

"Al, you can do anything you bloody want right now. You're so fucking hot," he all but groaned out with restraint. The slightly more eased teen chuckled a bit.

Albus, whose hands had been wrapped around the taller's neck, stabilizing himself against the large, hard, warm body writhing against his own, moved down to black jeans' button. He fumbled quickly and then pulled the small gold zipper down to the bottom seam. Along the way, the Gryffindor's hand brushed against the large, conspicuous bulge which made Scorpius hiss and Albus gasp in response.

"Merlin, Scor, you're so—"

"Haha, don't answer that, Al. Or my ego'll go through the roof."

Scorpius, who realized that he was too far invested in their current states, decided to leave his pants up around his waist, but with the zipper down and upper flaps spread open. Feeling that there was enough friction between the two of them, he started a rhythm of gentle hip rolling and grinding to elicit moans of such rawness and unrestraint from the smooth, lithe body beneath splayed out on the soft, enveloping sheets.

The blond moved his arms into a pushup stance, framing a space above Albus's shoulders. Scorpius's silvery-tope eyes locked with Albus's overtly expressive and emerald pools, employing a look of deep passion and reassurance. The Gryffindor, who was having a difficult time keeping his eyes open amidst the pleasures produced by the rocking and thrusting motions of Scorpius's hips, smiled innocently, then tore his gaze away with an uncontrollable pant. The Slytherin began sucking and kissing and lapping at the smaller teen's barred neck, putting heavy emphasis on the juncture of collarbone and throat.

The ministrations continued for several minutes until Scorpius could feel pressure building in his lower abdomen and felt the need to expedite Albus's completion. Moving one of his bent supporting arms, he trailed down the Gryffindor's slender and quivering chest and let his hand rest on the area around his navel, letting a few fingers swirl around the small indent teasingly. He used his fingers to run along the rim of the electric aqua briefs, creating an involuntary hip thrust upwards from the pleasurably occupied teen.

Ghosting his hands over the smooth fabric, Scorpius simultaneously ground his lower abs and crotch particularly fiercely into the boy beneath, while cupping the straining bulge in the clothed area below. Albus, whose hands were now laced together tightly above his mop of lightly dampened raven-mahogany hair, whimpered desperately.

"I want you to come for me, Al," he spoke softly into the smaller teen's ear. "I want you to writhe and moan and just _feel_ me on you. Can you do that for me?"

"Ahh! Yessughh, please, Scor—!"

The sounds the younger teen was producing were driving Scorpius out of his mind. His arousal was nearing completion and he felt a tightening in his stomach. To prevent himself from crying aloud, he bit down with a bit of weight onto Albus's already bruising neck. There came a strangled moan from the contracting and heavily vibrating throat beneath his teeth, and he could feel both his own, and Albus's briefs becoming more and more sticky and wet. The two rode their climaxes out to completion for a few more seconds before Scorpius's supporting left arm gave out shakily. He rolled off of the Gryffindor to the side slightly, but left his right thigh pressed between the other's slender legs.

After a few minutes of light panting and regrouping of breath, Scorpius pulled the now furiously blushing teen into a quick, but endearing kiss.

"I hope that was as good for you as it was for me," said Scorpius, reassuringly with a hint of exhaustion and accomplishment. He was trying hard to suppress his smirk.

Albus's face, most notably his eyes, appeared to be glazed over in elation. He bit his lip instinctually and nodded without hesitation.

"It was… unreal. Thanks for—well everything." The dark-haired teen snuggled into the warm, muscular chest of Scorpius, possibly becoming aware of his exposed body, but the keeper wasn't complaining. Albus let out another involuntary cry when he felt a strong cupping of his package.

"Well it was my pleasure…" purred the Slytherin. "But in all seriousness Al, that was great. Thank you for feeling comfortable with this, I know this probably seemed a bit quick for us."

The green-eyed teen's heart welled and his eyes moistened a bit. He quickly pressed his slightly swollen lips to the elder's and let out a small '_mmhm'_ in confirmation.

"Would you mind—maybe—if we could stay like this for a while? Or perhaps we could stay here for the night and go back to our dorms early in the morning. I just… really want to stay with you…" Albus trailed off, as if he has realized the absurdity of his request.

"Of course, Al. Why don't we just freshen up and spell our clothes back to proper state."

Scorpius, whose jeans were still unbuttoned, pushed himself off the bed and went over to where he had discarded his wand earlier in the night. He cast a quick cleaning charm on himself and the remaining teen, who was lying amongst the sea of silk sheets, then slipped out of the loosened pants. "Do you mind if I take these off? I usually sleep with as little clothing as possible…. Keeps my temperature more manageable."

"Uh.. yeah, of course!" said Albus, who tried not to look directly at the toned and mature looking body in front of him. He sat up a bit, looking around for his black shirt that had been lost during the heat of play.

"What are you searching for?"

"My shirt," replied the scavenging Gryffindor.

Before he could get off the bed, Scorpius darted over towards the large, raised, piece and jumped into the pile of ruffled sheets, dragging the startled lithe teen back down towards the headboard. "Oh no you don't, you minx. You're sleeping in those undies and those undies alone…"

"What!? No, Scor, I always sleep in a T-shirt, I'll get cold!"

"Well tough, because you look edible as fuck in those cute, little, blue, tighties. And besides, I'll keep you warm."

Albus's face turned a deep shade of rouge, but his search ceased and he returned to the now nicely folded out sheets. Within minutes the couple had settled themselves both towards the middle of the bed, with a small distance between them. The Gryffindor rolled onto his right side to look sleepily at his relaxed boyfriend. Although Albus was spent from their little 'session', he wanted to get something rather sexual off of his chest before the night was over.

"Hey Scor?"

"Yup?"

"You know how Lynch—I mean Kyle Lynch—said all those… well rude things about me tonight?" he asked shyly. Obviously this would most likely irk blond, as this was arguably the least fun pillow-talk in history. The taller teen's jaw clenched, but he waited to hear the rest of it.

"Well, I know that what he said was really inconsiderate and horrible, but I..I.." he seemed torn as to whether he should continue, so Scorpius turned to face him directly, eyes piercing and steely.

"What, Al?" he said, with a bit of ice.

"It's just, well after you said all those things he wanted to do, I couldn't help but picture you doing all those things to me. And, well… I know I'm not ready for any of that right now, but…I hope that maybe you'd want to…" he trailed off.

This was the absolute last thing Scorpius had predicted would come out of Albus's mouth. When he began referencing Kyle Lynch, the Slytherin thought he would discuss how much more paranoid and self-conscious he would be. This was the complete opposite.

"Maybe I'd want to want, Al?" he urged. He could not believe he was hearing this.

"Well—maybe you'd, ahhhg, this is embarrassing! I just was thinking about you taking me that like—you know, being forceful and possessive. I donno—I just didn't know if you'd maybe be that way with me sometimes…but sometimes! I don't think I could handle every time just being dragged into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and you—" he abruptly stopped himself when he saw the look of shock on Scorpius's face. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't've said anything! Merlin! Oh, I'm sorry, Scor!"

"Al, there is no need to apologize. Just don't say those things or I'll be tempted right now. Fuck!" The keeper fought against his instinct to get aroused again, and willed his attention to remain currently docile and unthreatening. "Let's just take things one step at a time and we'll work from there."

He pulled Albus into a tight embrace and kissed him gentle on the temple before bidding him a sweet night. But not before he got one final comment in.

"But don't you dare forget about that fantasy, Al, because I'll make sure you get it tenfold," he all but snarled, sending a heavy shiver down Albus's spine.

And the two let themselves be carried into the world of the unconscious and dreaming, both thoroughly satisfied with a night's well done.

* * *

Sorry for the lengthy delay and thanks for reading! Of course, review if you so choose. There's a lot more to come. This certainly is longer than I expected just one scene to last, but I hope it's okay! Cheers! And I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors.


End file.
